Union ecarlate
by low76
Summary: Quand Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, nos ennemis préférés sont condamnés, malgré eux, à être dépendant l'un de l'autre toute leur vie, voilà ce que ça donne. Slash HP/DM
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

- _Il me regarde vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques jours …_ dit-il tout bas.

- _Harry … de qui parles –tu ?_ Dit aussi doucement une voix féminine.

- _Malfoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est différent_, chuchota Harry en regardant vers un jeune homme blond presque blanc, à la peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux mais d'une beauté angélique.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas un ange mais il était, comme on peut dire, un tombeur, toutes les filles ainsi que certains garçons étaient attirés par lui, pourtant c'était un être vil et cruel. Il était froid et ses yeux, d'un gris argenté, lançaient des regards qui pourraient tuer la personne visée sur place.

Harry et Malfoy étaient ennemis depuis la première foi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Malfoy avait proposé son amitié a Harry lors de leur entrée a Poudlard, celui-ci l'avait refusé et Malfoy, blessé dans son ego, s'était juré de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

La famille Malfoy était une noble et ancienne famille de sorciers de « sang pur », ils nourrissaient une haine inconditionnelle envers les moldus, qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, et envers les sangs mêlés, personne ayant du sang sorcier et moldus, mais aussi et surtout envers les « sang impurs » ou « Sang de Bourbes ». Les Malfoy étaient froids et sans sentiments, il y avait un masque qu'ils se formaient pour paraître insensibles, détachés et surtout pour montrer leur supériorité et leur dégoût envers les plus faibles.

Draco Lucius Malfoy tenait parfaitement son rôle de Prince des Serpentard, une des quatre maisons avec Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Griffondor dans lesquelles étaient répartis tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Malfoy Jr était toujours froid et hautain avec tout le monde, et ce depuis sa plus « tendre » enfance, à vrai dire Draco n'avait jamais eu d'enfance à proprement parler, son père, Lucius l'avait toujours battu pour lui apprendre à ne ressentir aucun sentiment. L'absence d'enfance de Malfoy lui donnait un point commun avec son ennemi juré.

Harry Potter, qui ayant perdus ses parents, assassinés par le mage noir le plus puissant qui n'est jamais existé, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, s'était retrouvé orphelin et avait été élevé par la sœur de sa mère et son oncle, les Dusley. Harry vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier, c'était sa chambre. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais aimé Harry, car ils n'aimaient pas non plus ses parents à cause de leur statu de sorciers et ils avaient toujours caché à Harry la véritable raison de la mort de ses parents ainsi que son propre statu et nié l'existence même de la magie.

Lors de la mort de ses parents, Harry avait été présent et avait lui aussi été attaqué par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais il avait survécu avec pour seule marque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Le mage avait lui-même reçu le sort qu'il avait lancé a Harry et fût réduit a survivre en tant qu'esprit, privé de son corps et en même temps de tous ses pouvoirs.

La famille Malfoy ainsi que grand nombre d'autres pratiquaient la magie noire et étaient les fidèles de Lord Voldemort, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, on les appelait « Mangemorts ». Tous les mangemorts voulaient la mort d'Harry Potter qui avait osé faire réduire leur maître à un moins que rien. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Malfoy et Harry étaient considérés comme les pires ennemis.

A 11 ans, Harry avait découvert l'existence de cette école si particulière et y était aller étudier. Ce fût là qu'il rencontra Ron Weasley, un petit rouquin avec un gros estomac et Hermione Granger, une petite brune avec un gros cerveau. Ron et Hermione furent ses premiers et meilleurs amis. Cela faisait maintenant la 6eme année qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Depuis le refus qu'Harry avait fait à Malfoy, une haine les animaient l'un comme l'autre et leurs rencontres étaient toujours violentes, verbalement mais aussi physiquement, pourtant ils ne pouvaient, sans s'en rendre compte, se passer de leurs « accrochages » et leurs amis l'avaient remarqué. Ils étaient insupportables lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, ce qui n'était vraiment pas beau a voir. Ils avaient besoin de se défouler l'un sur l'autre pour se libérer des tensions qu'ils accumulaient avec le temps. Après une absence prolongée de l'un ou de l'autre, la rencontre était toujours explosive, ils hurlaient, se frappaient jusqu'au sang et finissaient a chaque fois tout les deux a l'infirmerie. Mais ils étaient « heureux » de cette vie et tout changea lorsque Hermione découvrit la raison de leur dépendance.


	2. Revelations et negations

_**Chapitre 1 : Révélation et négation**__._

_De quoi veux-tu me parler ?_

_C'est important mais je ne peux t'en parler ici… après le cours je te le dirais mais seul à seul parce que ça serait peut-être dur à entendre…_

_Herm, tu m'inquietes là, _ marmonna t-il en fixant sa feuille de cours. Il sentait toujours lorsque Malfoy le fixait car il sentait deux pupilles froides lui faire deux trous dans le dos. Il savait que Malfoy était différent et il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt savoir pourquoi.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry rangea ses affaires et Hermione le prit par le bras et il fût emporté jusqu'à la bibliothèque en laissant Ron seul pour rentrer a la salle commune. La bibliothèque était déserte et ils s'assirent à une table.

_Harry, commença Hermione, j'ai fait quelques recherches, pour toi._

_Pour moi ? Tu as recherché quoi ?_

_J'essayais de trouver pourquoi, toi et … Malfoy, êtes accros a vos … accrochages._

_Quoi ? Moi et, La fouine ? Accros ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ cria t-il.

_Harry, ne t'énerve pas, mais on a tous remarqué que quand vous ne vous voyez pas pendant 24h, vous êtes, tous les deux, sur les nerfs et c'est nous qui prenons toute votre rage !_

_Mais c'est normal Herm ! On a tous besoin de se défouler et, Malfoy et moi, on se défoule l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas le faire sur vous !_

_Non Harry, ce n'est pas tout ! Quand tu ne le vois pas, tu n'es pas seulement énervé, tu es malheureux aussi …_

_Hermione Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?? Ne tourne pas autour du pot parce que là je ne comprends rien à ce que tu insinues !_

_Ce que j'insinue Harry, C'est que Malfoy et toi, aussi bizzard que ça puisse paraître, vous … avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. Vous êtes …_

_Des âmes sœurs_, coupa une voie froide qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la provenance de cette voix. Ce qu'il vit le surprit, Malfoy n'avait plus ce masque insensible, ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés.

_Q … quoi ?_ bafouilla Harry.

_Des âmes sœurs Potter, nous sommes des âmes sœurs._

_Je répète, Q… Quoi ??_ répéta t-il les yeux grands comme des soucoupes

Malfoy soupira et reprit :

_Ames sœurs, j'ai moi aussi fais des recherches pour savoir pourquoi j'étais ainsi dépendant de toi et j'ai trouvé ça._

_Mais … des âmes sœurs, ils s'AIMENT, n'est-ce pas ? et nous, on se … déteste, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Potty, Potty, Potty_, dit –il avec un air las, _Ames sœurs ça veut dire que les deux personnes ne peuvent pas vivre l'une sans l'autre. Ils sont dépendants et s'ils sont séparés, ils finissent par s'autodétruire. Ils peuvent autant s'aimer que se haïr, ils peuvent tout ressentir l'un pour l'autre, tout, sauf l'indifférence. Il est impossible pour ces deux âmes de s'ignoré. A partir du moment où les deux âmes se sont vues, et reconnues, ne serait-ce que de se croisé dans la rue, leurs destins se lient et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible._

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie où elle attendit qu'ils ai fini de s'expliquer. Aucun d'eux ne la vit sortir. Harry ne détachait plus les yeux de Draco

_Ils ont besoin de contacts verbaux mais surtout de contacts physique pour être bien_, enchaîna t-il, _Les deux âmes sœurs ont besoin de se toucher et de faire réagir l'autre pour se sentir vivant… Aucun des deux ne peut continuer à vivre si l'autre meurt_.

Harry le regardait bouche bée, totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cœur se mis a accéléré.

_Potter, j'ai pas envi de mourir, alors RESPIRE, veux-tu !_

Harry prit une grande inspiration en se rendant compte qu'il avait en effet arrêté de respirer et qu'il était sûrement devenu tout rouge.

_Je … je ne comprends pas_, dit-il les yeux dans le vide.

Malfoy soupira et s'approcha d'Harry.

_Potter, en gros ça veut dire que sans moi, tu n'es rien et que sans toi, je ne suis rien et qu'on ne peut plus vivre l'un sans l'autre._

_Je … je n'y crois pas …_

_Potter, si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te lancer un défi, un que j'ai moi-même tenté, mais que je n'ai pas réussi … et si tu n'y arrives pas, tu comprendras ce qu'on essaye de te dire._

_Euh Oui, d'accord. C'est quoi ton défi Malfoy ?_

_Et bien, tu essaye de tenir une semaine sans me parler, sans me regarder, sans me chercher et surtout essaye de ne pas penser a moi. J'ai tenu 3 jours mais j'ai craqué._

Les yeux toujours grands comme des soucoupes, Harry regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux. Il avait du mal a réalisé que celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

_D'accord je vais le faire … Et, Je gagne quoi si je tiens une semaine ?_

_Euh … je n'avais pas penser à une récompense, dit toi que si tu tiens, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas dépendant de moi et tu sauras que moi je le suis, tu auras donc un avantage sur moi, ça te va comme récompense ?_ dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

_Ça me va._

_Alors maintenant tu dois m'ignorer si je te parle. Quand tu ne pourras plus tenir, viens me voir. Sur ce j'y vais, je ne tiens pas a ce qu'on me voit discuter avec toi._

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il croisa Hermione et lui dit : _Granger, je te confis la tache de surveiller qu'il ne me regarde jamais. _Elle aquiessa et retourna auprès de son ami.

_ça ne va pas être si dur que ça une semaine, si ?_ demanda Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte fermée.

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire compatissant. Ça allait être dur, très dur, pour tout le monde.


	3. Le suplice commence

_**Le supplice commence :**_

Le soir même dans la grande salle, les Griffondors étaient comme d'habitude à leurs places quand Hermione parla a l'intention de Harry.

_Ne te retourne pas_.

Harry compris qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, Sa Némésis blonde. Harry entendait les soupirs de plaisir de toutes les jeunes filles de Pouffsoufle qui le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive a sa place et s'y assoit. Harry soupira :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ? Elles ne sont pas aussi bruyantes d'habitude !_

_Oh si, Harry, c'est toujours comme ça ! On dirait que t'en a déjà mare ?_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Harry se crispa et lui lança un regarde noir.

_Nan pas du tout ! Je vais très bien et je vais la tenir cette semaine ! Ou du moins je tiendrais plus que 3 jours ! Je suis plus fort que LUI._

_Tu vois, j'avais raison quand je te disais que si tu ne le vois pas, tu es de mauvaise humeur._

_Roh mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! Enfin si mais c'est toi qui m'énerve et RIEN d'autre ! Je vais très bien moi !_

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle savait que ça ne pourrait que faire empirer l'état actuel d'Harry. Celui-ci regardait son assiette comme si il voulait la tuer mais n'y toucha pas et ne mangeât rien. Il se leva :

_Je vais dans la salle commune, j'ai des choses a faire !_ dit-il en partant d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Durant tout le repas, Malfoy avait regardé Harry pour savoir s'il résisterait à l'envi de se retourner. Lorsque Harry se leva et parti sans lui adresser un regard, il se dit que peu être, Harry était plus résistant que lui et qu'il arriverai peu être a tenir la semaine. Penser a cela lui fit un petit pincement au cœur ! ' Un pincement ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?? '

Il se leva et lorsqu'il dépassa les grandes portes il senti une main l'agripper et le tiré dans un coin.

_Il faut que je te parle Malfoy !_

_Granger ?_ il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de la salle, _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Potter abandonne déjà ?_

_Non ! Bien sûr que non, il est trop fier pour ça ! Mais il s'obstine a dire qu'il va bien et il est déjà énervé ! Cette semaine c'est moi qui vais me faire chier avec son putin de sale caractère !!_

_Oh ! On se calme ! Reste poli Granger, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler de cette façon ! Et face a moi, essaye de te contrôler, veux-tu ?!_

_Excuse moi Malfoy, c'est moi qui ne tien plus ! Pendant 1 semaine il va passer ses nerfs sur moi et c'est pour toi tout ça alors que dans l'histoire tu restes bien tranquille dans ton coin !_

_Granger ! T'énerve pas sur moi je viens de te le dire ! Premièrement, je ne reste pas bien tranquille dans mon coin comme tu dis parce que quand il m'ignore ça me fait autant, voir plus, mal que lui ! Parce que je te rappelle que, si tu a bien fait tes recherches, ce qu'il ressent je le ressent aussi ! Et t'inquiète pas il ne te fera pas « chier » longtemps crois moi. Au début il s'énerve parce que c'est nouveau c'est nouveau qu'il ne comprend pas encore bien pourquoi il a besoin de sa « dose quotidienne » de moi et pourquoi ça lui fait mal de ne pas l'avoir. Donc il ne va sûrement pas dormir cette nuit et demain il sera comme une loque, tu parleras dans le vide et il sera dans ses pensées tout le temps. Déjà ce soir, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Demain il faudra que tu le force a avalé quelque chose car il ne le fera pas de lui-même. Ça va être dur à voir … mais il est capable de tenir au moins autant que moi, je le sais. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne le laisserai pas allé jusqu'à crever._

_D'accord… je dois bien te faire confiance sur ce coup là, tu dois savoir de quoi tu parles._

_En effet… Bon j'y vais, j'ai des choses a faire._

Il se retourna et parti en direction des cachots et Hermione vers la tour Griffondor ;

Elle trouva Harry assit dans son fauteuil préféré près du feu, les yeux fixant les flammes sans les voir.

_Harry ça va ?_ hésita t-elle.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il ne devait pas l'avoir entendu alors elle s'approcha et répéta

_Harry… est-ce que tout va bien ? Harry … Harry ?!!_

L'intéressé sursauta et regarda Hermione avant de se lever

_Désolé, je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit Herm_.

Il parti, laissant Hermione seule. Elle s'installa à une table et commença ses devoirs.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir et regarde l'extérieur. Tout était d'un noir de jais mais il pouvait apercevoir les mouvements des pointes des arbres de la forêt interdite. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir alors il resta là, seul, toute la nuit en ne pensant a rien, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais il ne put s'empêché de repenser a la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Malfoy dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait peut être pas tord, peut-être avaient-ils vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre pour être heureux. Cette idée lui paraissait pourtant trop bizarre pour être réelle. 1 semaine, je dois tenir une semaine et après je pourrais a nouveau lui parlé, l'admirer sans qu'il le sache, et profiter des bagarres pour touché sa peau fraîche douce et blanche comme la neige. Il rêvait de le faire fondre et de faire de son corps glacé un corps en fusion, brûlant sous ses caresses. ' _Quoi ??? Mais a quoi je pense là ? Harry ! Ressaisit toi ! Tu deviens complètement fou, tu vois a quoi tu pense maintenant ? Caresser Malfoy, nan mais n'importe quoi. Hermione et LUI t'on vraiment fait croire n'importe quoi !'_ Malgré l'absurdité totale de ses pensées, Harry batailla contre lui-même toute la nuit.


	4. Les limites

**Genre : Romance/Slash  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.  
**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Remarque: L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7eme année d'Harry. Il n'est pas parti de Poudlard, et il termine ses études avec les autres.**

_**Chapitre 3 :Les limites :**_

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Harry était toujours sur sa fenêtre, le regard sur la forêt interdite, mais sans la voir cette foi. Il avait d'énorme cerne sous les yeux car cela faisait déjà la 3eme nuit qu'Harry n'avait pas dormi. 3 jours qu'il tenait, 72heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé, pas regarder ni toucher sa Némésis. Aujourd'hui, il tremblait, il avait tremblé toute la nuit en sentant un vide à la place qui avait contenu son cœur. Aujourd'hui allait être dure, son 4eme jours, il avait battu Malfoy mais il n'en pouvais plus, tout a l'heure il y aurai un cours commun avec les Serpentards, un cours de sortilège. A cause de la présence inévitable de Draco pendant cette heure, Harry avait pris la résolution de garder les yeux fermés tant qu'il sera dans la même pièce que lui.

C'est donc nerveux et malheureux qu'il se rendit au cours qu'il redoutait tant.

Il tomba sur sa chaise aux coté de Ron et d'Hermione. Il se sentait tellement faible et avait tellement mal dans son cœur maintenant quasi inexistant. Même les yeux fermés, il sentait SA présence, tout devant, au 1er rang.

Une voix retenti alors, mais ce n'était pas celle du professeur de sortilège, c'était celle de Mc Gonagal , la prof de métamorphose. _' Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Ola la, je le sent de moins en moins ce cours !'._

_- Bonjour a tous_, le silence se fit presque immédiatement, _votre professeur de sortilège ne se sentait pas bien, je vais donc le remplacer aujourd'hui. Je vous ai préparer un programme différent Je voudrais vous montrer quelque sorts de magie plus puissante que ce que vous pratiquer ordinairement… Seuls deux élèves participeront aujourd'hui, les seuls capables de réaliser les sorts dont je parle. Vous autres, vous observerez. Ça ne sera pas ennuyant je vous rassure._

Harry ferma les yeux plus fort, magie plus puissante, il savait faire parti des deux élèves et il était presque sûr de qui était le 2eme.

- _M. Potter, Mr Malfoy, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre._

Malfoy la rejoint, étonnement mal-à-l'aise pour sa personne, il savait que Harry ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il le sentait au fond de lui.

Harry ne s'était pas encore lever.

_- M. Potter, voulez vous bien nous rejoindre ?_

Sa voix ne sonnait pas comme une question alors, les yeux toujours fermés, Harry se leva et avança vers l'estrade en se concentrant sur l'Aura de Malfoy pour se guider.

_- M. Potter, vous dormez éveillé ?_

_- Non Professeur, je suis désolé mais je ne dois pas ouvrir les yeux… je peux faire ce que vous voulez sans les ouvrir._

- … _Bien, comme vous voulez,_ dit-elle perplexe. _Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrez des sorts qui se font sans baguette magique. J'ai appelé ces deux élèves car je penses qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir assez de puissance magique pour effectuer des sorts juste avec le mental._

Harry tremblait comme une feuille, beaucoup plus que ce matin car cette fois Draco était a quelques mètres de lui et il sentait son regard inquiet posé sur lui. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le regarder sinon il craquerait et il ne voulait pas craquer devant toute la classe, non surtout pas, il devait tenir !

Malfoy ne le quittait plus des yeux, il souffrait tellement de le voir dans cet état qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort en lui murmurant des paroles douces pour le réconforter. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le voir ainsi sombré dans les ténèbres ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils étaient il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à lui faire la guerre, il voulait lui faire l'amour, encore et encore, le sentir en lui, le faire sien. Il voulait l'aimer mais il avait peur qu'Harry ne puisse jamais ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_- Nous allons donc commencer par un petit exercice de lévitation. M. Potter, essayez de transporter ce tableau, derrière moi, à l'autre bout de la classe derrière les élèves. Et si possible les yeux ouverts, je n'aimerais pas qu'un élève y laisse sa tête._

Toute la classe se tendit, ils n'avaient pas vraiment confiance en Harry dans l'état où il était a ce moment.

_- Oui, Professeur, je peux le faire, mais je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux…_

_- D'accord, M. Potter, si vous êtes sûr de vous._

Harry se concentra en essayant de faire abstraction de tout, surtout de son ange blond, dont il sentait toujours le regard.

Le tableau se souleva légèrement puis plus franchement et Harry il fit se rapproché des élèves. Certain commençaient vraiment a avoir peur, quelques uns s'étaient aplatis sur leur table pour être le plus bas possible. Leur réaction était compréhensible, en effet Harry tremblait de plus en plus, sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour porter un si lourd tableau mais aussi car il était toujours dos a la classe et le tableau se trouvait maintenant derrière lui. Ce qu'il faisait était vraiment impressionnant et d'autres élèves le regardaient avec admiration face a un tel talent. Draco faisait parti de ces derniers, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était capable d'une chose pareille. Oui il savait qu'il était puissant, mais pas au point de contrôlé son mental aussi parfaitement alors qu'il était dans un état pire que pitoyable.

Harry avait vraiment peur de flancher car il sentait le regard de Malfoy, celui de tous les autres et celui du Professeur McGo plantés sur lui, dans son dos.

Une fois le tableau arrivé a destination, au fond de la classe, Harry posa le délicatement au sol et dit sans s'être retourner :

_- Voilà Professeur._

_- Whouaw, M. Potter, bravo! C'était très, très impressionnant ! Tout ça les yeux fermés ! Maintenant, a vous M. Malfoy, vous allez le ramener à sa place originelle, le pouvez-vous ?_

_- Oui professeur._

Il détacha alors son regard d'Harry qui avait diminué un peu ses tremblements. ' C'est parti !'

Il se concentra sur le tableau en le fixant avec grande intensité. Celui-ci bougeât puis se souleva. Draco lui fit parcourir le chemin inverse en repassant au dessus de la classe, en contournant Harry et le remit bien à sa place. Malfoy reposa son regard sur Harry, il avait les points serrés mais semblais garder le contrôle de lui-même.

_- Bien M. Malfoy, très bien ! Si vous vous sentez près, nous allons passez a quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur, et par conséquent de beaucoup plus intéressant. M. Potter, j'ai appris que vous étiez capable de concentrer votre énergie magique pour l'amplifier et faire explosé des objets, est-ce vrai ?_

_- O… Oui, p…professeur._

_- Et que vous êtes aussi capable de formé une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de n'importe quoi ou de n'importe qui ?_

_- O… Oui, P… Pr… Professeur,_ il n'arrivait plus a contrôlé sa voix tellement il était a bout de force et tellement il avait mal.

_Bien. M. Malfoy, voulez vous bien allez chercher le vase au fond de la classe et le posé sur mon bureau. Et asseyez-vous derrière mon bureau_.

Malfoy s'exécuta, il avait compris ce que Mc Go voulait faire. Il lui semblât qu'Harry avait lui aussi comprit car il trembla de nouveau et ses points étaient tellement serrés que cela lui blanchissait les jointures. Harry déglutit difficilement et une unique larme coulait le long de sa joue. Draco eu le cœur qui se serra d'un coup, il voulait tout arrêter maintenant, le voir pleurer était pire que tout, c'était insupportable ! Il détourna son regard pour ne pas se trahir et fixa le vase posé devant lui sur le bureau.

_- Je pense que vous avez tous compris mes intentions. Pour ceux qui ne les aurais pas comprise, M. Potter je vais vous demandez de former une protection autour de M. Malfoy puis de faire exploser le vase. Vous pouvez refuser si vous ne vous sentez pas capable ou si vous avez peur de ne pas réussir la protection…_

Harry haletait, sa respiration étant devenu douloureuse. Les points sérés, il sentait d'autre larme coulées a leur tour sur ses joues. Il avait vraiment très peur de ne pas y arriver mais il répondit :

_- Je … Je vais le faire … Je peux le faire._

_- Très bien. Silence total s'il vous plait, il a besoin de se concentrer. M. Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt ?_

_- Oui, professeur,_ dit-il d'une voix plutôt bien assurée.

Elle s'éloigna vers la classe.

Malfoy fixait Harry mais il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il avait confiance en Harry et en ses capacités. Le fait d'avoir tenu jusque là lui prouvait qu'il avait un grand contrôle sur lui-même et sur ses pouvoirs. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas accepter si il avait hésité une seule seconde de sa réussite.

Malgré tout Harry tremblait de plus en plus, c'était a ce demander comment son corps faisait pour trembler ainsi sans se décomposer. Des larmes continuaient de couler doucement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas formé une protection autour de Draco car il aurai senti trop intensément sa présence et ne pourrai pas se concentré, il décida alors de formé la bulle protectrice autour du vase. Il pris une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le vase.

Les minutes passaient et une aura rouge se forma autour de sa tête puis petit à petit de tout son corps. Il ne tremblait plus de douleur mais de concentration, l'effort qu'il devait fournir était vraiment énorme. Il essayait de canaliser toute son énergie et l'aura rouge se déplaça lentement vers le vase et vint se placer autour de lui. La classe était silencieuse et bouche bée. Les seuls bruits qui étaient audibles étaient ceux de la respiration toujours haletante de Harry. Malfoy ne le quittait pas des yeux mais il vit la lueur rouge du vase disparaître et quelques secondes plus tard un bruit sourd mais fort retentit dans la salle de classe. Le vase venait d'éclater. Tout ce passa ensuite très vite, les morceaux de vase retombèrent sur le bureau, Malfoy soupira et se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci eu un tremblement convulsif et ouvra les yeux vers sa Némésis. Malfoy plongea dans ses émeraudes plus belles que jamais, elles étaient remplies de larmes ce qui donnait a son regard une intensité magnifique. Mais il pu y lire tellement de choses : _' je n'en peut plus … aide moi, j'abandonne ... s'il te plait …'_

Puis Harry s'écroula sur le sol. Malfoy se précipita sur lui. A genou par terre, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le sera fort. Harry ne pu plus se retenir et il éclata en sanglots.

_- Je… je ne pou… pouvais plus … tenir,_ bafouilla t-il entre deux sanglots.

_- Je suis là maintenant, je te laisserais plus ! Je ne te laisserais plus, je… je t'aime Harry._

C'est en entendent Draco prononcer pour la première fois son prénom et ses sentiments qu'Harry sombra.

Tout s'était passer si vite que personne n'avais réagit et Draco rompit le silence.

_- Professeur ! VITE ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !!_

McGo qui sorti de sa torpeur coura vers les garçons toujours sur le sol, attrapa Harry et le fit lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Draco, une fois Harry parti, craqua. Toute la tension accumulée depuis ces derniers jours pouvait enfin sortir. Hermione se leva, pris Draco dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte sur eux, elle sorti sa baguette et en la dirigeant vers les élèves toujours immobiles, prononça une formule tout bas que Draco n'entendit pas.

Arrivé un peu a l'écart, Hermione sera fort Draco contre elle et le berçât en caressant ses cheveux doux et soyeux :

_- C'est fini Draco, c'est fini, tout ira bien maintenant …_

_- Il … il aurai pas dût le faire ! J'aurai dût l'empêcher de le faire, il … il était trop faible ! Je le savais, je le sentais … Putain !! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait plus assez de force pour tenir ! Hermione putin j'aurai pas dût le laisse le faire !!_

_- Calme toi Draco, Il va bien, il a juste besoin de dormir … il n'a pas dormi depuis 3 nuits il a juste besoin de récupérer des forces, ça va allé, il ne va rien lui arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas. _Le rassura t-elle doucement.


	5. Et après ?

**Genre : Romance/Slash  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.  
**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Remarque: L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7eme année d'Harry. Il n'est pas parti de Poudlard, et il termine ses études avec les autres.**

_**Chapitre 4 : Et après ?**_

'_Déjà 48 heures qu'Harry ne se réveille pas, je reste auprès de lui pour qu'il sente ma présence et que ça l'aide à se réveiller. J'ai peur, et si il ne se réveillait plus ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui … Oh Harry, Réveil toi je t'en pris !'_ Une fois de plus, Draco se mis a pleuré.

Cela faisait 48h que Draco Lucius Malfoy ne dormait pas. Il souffrait, pour la 1ere fois de sa vie il souffrait vraiment. Une telle souffrance qu'on est sur de ne pas pouvoir y survire, sur que la plaie ouverte et saignante ne se refermera jamais.

Il essaya de se calmer une fois encore, il voulait être fort, et en donner à son ange endormi pour qu'il se réveil et qu'il le rejoigne dans la dure épreuve qu'ils aurons a surmonter maintenant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tète, son regard croisa 2 émeraudes qui le regardaient tendrement, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sauf venant quelques fois de sa propre mère.

A cette vue magnifique Draco craqua à nouveau et s'affala sur Harry, qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que le peu de force qu'il avait lui permettait.

_-Draco, Je suis désolé !_murmura t-il a son oreille, _Pourquoi pleurs-tu ??_

_-Harry … _Il releva la tête et plongea corps et âme dans cet océan vert, _J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais ! Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le faire ? C'était trop dangereux tu étais trop faible ! Harry pourquoi ???!_

_-Calme toi, Je vais bien maintenant, je devais simplement reprendre des forces. Je voulais te prouver que j'étais capable de te protéger peu importe mon état. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de le faire _

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco et l'approcha vers lui doucement puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces et fraîches et ce baiser était tellement tendre. Draco eu du mal à se séparer de lui mais c'est ce qu'il fit.

_-Harry … Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose … c'est vraiment important, c'est a propos de notre … euh … Futur ?_

_-Oui … je t'écoute_. Il se releva pour s'asseoir face à Draco sur son lit.

_-J'y ai moi-même réfléchit, et j'en ai discuter avec Hermione…_

_-Hermione ? Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?_

_-On a deux solutions,_ dit-il en ignorant la remarque d'Harry, _La mienne, et celle d'Hermione. Mais la même, en parfait pessimiste que je suis, finie mal. Celle d'Hermione fini bien mais elle contient pas mal de risque, je suis sur qu'on est capable de les surmonter alors je ne te parlerai que de cette solution. D'abord il faut que notre … relation… reste secrète…_

_-Quoi ?!_ coupa Harry

_-Hé ! Nan mais tu me laisse finir avant de partir en vrille ? Roh j'aime pas qu'on me coupe quand je parle !_

_-Désolé, continue amour_, ajouta Harry avec une petite bouille qui fit soupirer le serpentard.

_-Voilà, on garde le secret, personne ne doit être au courant car si ça arrive aux oreilles de mon père, on est, au meilleur des cas, morts parce que soit si me tue direct et toi avec, soit il en parle au Lord noir et il profitera de notre dépendance pour t'affaiblir en s'attaquant a moi pour t'avoir a sa merci. Donc Personne ne doit être au courrant._

_-Oui,_ poursuivit-il en voyant qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, _je sais ce que tu va dire, comment on fait pour le cacher puisqu'on s'est montrer devant toute la classe, et bien ce n'est pas un problème puisque Hermione a eu l'intelligence de jeter un sort d'oubliette a toute la classe avant qu'on ne la quitte nous même après toi. Il se rappelle de tout le cours, histoire qu'on n'ai pas tout fait pour rien, mais la fin et les petits détails compromettants sont, eux, totalement oubliés. Il ne se sont pas demander pourquoi ils étaient seuls dans la classe a la fin et ils en ont déduits qu'on t'avait emmener a l'infirmerie après que tu te sois évanouit sous l'effort, ce qui est en partie la vérité. Maintenant c'est a nous de faire comme si de rien était et d'agir face aux autres, comme on agissait avant que toute cette histoire commence. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Une fois que Tu-Sais-Qui et mon père seront morts ou sans la possibilité de nuire, nous pourrons êtes libres de faire ce que nous voulons._

-… _Super plan ! Mais ça va être dur ! On ne pourra pas du tout se voir ?_

_-Si, on pourra trouver un moyen de se retrouver le soir ou discrètement dans des salles abandonnées._

_-D'accord. Ça me va !_

_-Désolé il ne faut pas trop que je tarde, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un se rende compte que je passe mon temps ici avec toi …_

_-Je comprend …_ dit-il tristement_. Mais, attends, tu a dit qu'Hermione avait lancé le sort sur les élèves qui était toujours dans la classe, mais McGo … elle était avec moi, donc elle sait …_

_-Huumm … Oui tu as raison. On s'en occupera demain, on verra si elle a l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il y a entre nous et si oui on lui jettera aussi le sort. En espérant qu'elle n'en ai pas parlé à d'autres professeur entre temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas amour, on va y arriver, on va l'avoir notre futur a tous les deux. Je te le promets, parole de Malfoy._

Il fit un joli petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du rouge et or, puis tourna les talons et sorti de l'infirmerie de sa démarche gracieuse et féline qui n'appartient qu'aux êtres de son rang.

Le soir même, Harry sorti de l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui devaient déjà être dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Lorsqu'il poussa les grandes portes de la salle, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisageait. Certains se mirent a l'applaudir, puis en rougissant il se dirigeât vers sa table, sans oublier de jeter un regard vers la table des serpentards qui étaient restés silencieux. Il croisa le regard argenté qu'il cherchait, lui sourira discrètement et celui-ci lui fit a nouveau un clin d'œil. Cela le fit fondre et il s'assit à sa place en étant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

_-Mione … je peux savoir pour on m'applaudit ?_ dit-il en essayant de se ressaisir et de faire disparaître cette couleur de ses joues.

_-Ton exploit a fait le tour de l'école en à peine quelques heures._

_-Mon exploit ? Tu veux dire qu'ils se rappellent tous de … ?_

_-Mais non pas ça ! IL ne t'a donc pas expliqué ? Ils se rappellent de tous ce que vous avez fait à par ce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ils t'applaudissent parce que tu a fait lévité un tableau énorme les yeux fermé et juste avec la pensée._

_-Ah oui, j'avais oublié…_

_-Et Sinan, comment tu sens-tu ? Je veux dire, psychologiquement, vis-à-vis de Tu-Sais-Quoi ?_

_-Et bien c'est étrange … mais pas désagréable non plus. Ça explique pas mal de chose et maintenant je comprends mieux._

_-Oui … et vous avez parlé de vos … Solutions ?_ ajouta t-elle tout bas, de façon a ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

_-Oui et on a choisi Ta solution. Elle nous parait être la mieux et la seule où on est vivant à la fin. Quoique, je dois survivre à la bataille finale mais après ça, il n'y aura plus d'obstacle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-D'obstacles insurmontables, non. Mais après, il y a la vie en … Couple. Ce qui n'est pas forcément évident non plus._

_-C…Couple ?? _, les yeux d'Harry ressemblaient à des soucoupes.

_-Euh, bah oui … vous n'allez pas rester ennemis après ça, si ?_

_-Bah non mais… C'est bizarre de le formuler comme ça. Je n'y avais pas encore songé donc l'idée d'un « couple » est encore un peu abstraite pour moi. Bien qu'on le soit déjà d'après les circonstances._

_-Les circonstances ?_

_-Oui … je veux dire, tout a l'heure, on s'est … embrasser…_ sa voix avait encore diminuée de volume sur la fin de sa phrase.

_-Vraiment ??_ s'exclama Hermione, _Oups, désolé …_ se reprit-elle après avoir été dévisagé par Harry et d'autres élèves de la table.

_-Whouaw Harry … je suis tellement contente pour vous ! C'est formidable !_

_-Baisse le volume, veux-tu ! S'il te plait !_

_-Oui … désolé Harry …_

Harry n'ajouta rien jusqu'à la fin du repas et ils quittèrent la table pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Harry n'oublia pas de lancer un dernier regard vers son serpentard qui lui donna le courage de se passer de lui jusqu'au lendemain. Arrivé à la salle commune, Harry monta directement se coucher et s'endormi directement, encore fatigué de sa journée. Il rêvât d'un océan argent liquide, de neige blanche et froide et d'un rouge voluptueux et tentateur qui lui souriait tendrement.


	6. La routine ou presque

**Genre : Romance/Slash  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.  
**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Remarque: L'histoire se déroule pendant la 7eme année d'Harry. Il n'est pas parti de Poudlard, et il termine ses études avec les autres.**

_**Chapitre 5 : La routine … Ou presque.**_

Après le petit déjeuné le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur 1er cours.

En chemin ils croisèrent un groupe de serpentards bien connu avec à leur tête, un Malfoy aussi hautain que d'habitude, il se déplaçait avec classe et légèreté vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche de soie, les manches relevées, le haut de la chemise déboutonné laissait apercevoir la peau de son torse pale et dure comme le marbre et bien sûr sa cravate détaché pendant de chaque coté de son cou lui donnait un air décontracté.

_-Alors Potter, toujours sur mon chemin !_ Il bouscula Harry d'un coup d'épaule qui lui paru assez doux pourtant. _Dégage de là !_

_-Va te faire voir Malfoy ! Les couloirs ne t'appartiennent pas !_

_-Tu crois ça ? Moi je pense le contraire, ici c'est moi qui décide ! Bouge toi de là !_

Il attrapa Harry par les épaules et le balança contre le mur.

_-Tu vois ? JE décide !_

Il tourna les talons et reparti avec sa bande qui lançait des regards dédaignant sur le trio.

Malgré le fait que Malfoy ai remit son masque de glace, Harry pu voir dans ses yeux une petite étincelle qui n'existait pas avant.

Il regarda Hermione qui se retenait de sourire et, contant d'avoir vu Draco aujourd'hui, se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa classe.

La journée se passa sans problèmes et à l'heure du déjeuner Harry s'assit à sa table de façon à être face a celle des serpentards. Draco en fit autant et ils se regardèrent furtivement pendant tout le repas. Les hiboux arrivèrent pour le courrier et un hibou grand duc qu'Harry ne connaissait pas se posa devant lui et lui tendit sa patte pour qu'il y prenne le parchemin.

Harry le déroula et lut ' _Mc Go, oubliette, après le repas. D'_

Il leva la tête vers le fameux 'D' et lui fit comprendre par le regard que c'était d'accord.

A la fin du repas alors que tous les griffondors se levaient pour rejoindre leur salle commune Harry fit semblant de finir son assiette

- _Ne m'attendez pas, je termine et j'arrive_.

Les serpentards s'étaient eux aussi levés et commençaient à se diriger vers les cachots sauf Draco qui s'attardait aussi devant son assiette.

Les professeurs se levaient aussi.

Lorsque McGo arriva aux grandes portes Harry se précipita a sa suite.

_-Professeur ! Professeur, puis-je vous parler une minute ?_

_-M. Potter, oui bien sûr._

Draco arriva doucement derrière eux.

_-Bonsoir Professeur._

_-Bonsoir M. Malfoy. J'étais en train de parler avec M. Potter._

_-Je sais, on aurai besoin de vous parler._

_-Tous les deux ?_

_-Oui professeur. C'est à propos du cours quand vous avez remplacé le professeur de sortilèges._

_-Ah oui … le fameux cours. Je me demandais bien si vous alliez m'en parler._

_-Justement, on voudrait savoir ce que vous pensez de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du cours._

_-Mais pas ici, Harry, on risque de nous entendre …_

_-Allons dans mon bureau._

Dans le bureau.

_-Alors que vouliez vous savoir ?_

_-Ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est passé à la fin du cours._

_-Et bien … Je ne pensais pas que vous entreteniez une relation pareille mais j'ai bien vu que vous étiez devenus proches_

_-Comment ça proche ?_

_-Proches, autrement que comme ennemis. Vous et M. Potter êtes considérer comme les pires ennemis dans cet établissement et vous voir vous lancer sur lui pour le prendre dans vos bras était plutôt … inattendu._

_-Professeur, nous avons une faveur très très importante a vous demander._

_-Oui, M. Potter, quelle est-elle ?_

_-Pour notre sécurité a tout les deux, nous avons besoin d'être sur que vous ne parlerez jamais, à personne, de ce que vous pensez qu'il y a entre nous._

_-Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance._

_-Excusé moi mais, ce n'est pas suffisant d'avoir votre parole. Si cela arrive aux oreilles de mon père, nous sommes morts tous les deux. Nous devons vous faire oublier cela ou bien que vous fassiez un serment inviolable._

_-Quoi ? Mais M. Malfoy, vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'est un serment inviolable ? Je pourrais en mourir si je laissais échapper l'information._

_-Oui et nous allons mourir aussi si vous laissez échapper l'information._

_-Donc, nous vous proposons de vous faire subir un sort d'oubliette pour être sur que jamais personne ne sera au courant. En avez-vous déjà parler à qui que ce soit ? M. Le directeur ? Le professeur Snape ?_

_-Non, aucun je n'en ai pas du tout parler. Cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit sachant qu'il s'agissait de votre vie privée._

_-Alors s'il vous plait professeur, laissez Draco vous lancer le sort d'oubliette. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'être sûr que personne ne saura._

_-Je vous fait confiance … M. Malfoy, vous pouvez le faire, mais faite vraiment attention. Je vais me retourner pour que vous puissiez sortir vite et que je ne vous vois pas sinon je vais me douter de quelque chose quand je reprendrais connaissance._

_-Merci professeur, vraiment ! Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir._

_-De rien. Je comprends que ce soit important pour vous. Allez dépêchez vous._

Harry se dirigea vers la porte du bureau lorsqu'il entendit Draco prononcer '_Oubliettes_'. Celui-ci sorti a son tour et ils refermèrent la porte du bureau.

_-Tu veux qu'on se voit tout a l'heure ?_ demanda Draco

_-Quand ?_

_-Quand tu veux. Je peux sortir discrètement dans le parc et tu me rejoins après avoir semer la belette et Hermione._

_-Ron, il s'appelle Ron._

_-Oui, c'est pareil, Ron ou la belette je vois pas ce que ça change. Alors tu es d'accord ?_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se voie ?_

_-Bah ! Juste pour passer du temps ensemble ! Roh pi non, laisse tomber j'ai plus envie! A plus Potter_. Il tourna les talons

_-Hey ! Attend !_ Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui. _Moi j'ai envi de te voir. Alors on se retrouve dans le parc dans 1heure ?_

_-D'accord. Près du lac ?_

_-Oui. A tout a l'heure._

Il tourna les talons à son tour et rejoignit sa salle commune. Il passa devant ses amis qui étaient assis près du feu pour faire leurs devoirs et monta directement dans son dortoir en leur lançant un ' Je suis fatigué je vais dormir. Bonne nuit'.

Il attrapa des affaires propres, sa cape d'invisibilité et il ferma les rideaux à baldaquin de son lit pour faire croire qu'il dormait. Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, se lava les dents et s'habilla avec un pantalon noir en toile, une chemise blanche et un pull noir. Il tenta inutilement d'aplatir ses cheveux qui comme d'habitude restaient en épis. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti doucement de la salle de bain, redescendit dans la salle commune et alla attendre que quelqu'un rentre dans la salle pour sortir par le tableau.

Au bout de 10 minutes quelqu'un entra enfin et Harry se faufila. Il descendit tous les escaliers et s'arrêta au niveau des portes du grand hall pour voir qu'il voyait Draco à l'extérieur. Il aperçu une fine silhouette assise près du lac. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière du soleil et sa peau blanche ressortait sur le noir environnant. On aura vraiment dit un ange à qui on aurait enlevé les ailes. Il s'approchât doucement, ne voulant pas cesser de regarder le tableur magnifique qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. A quelques mètres derrière Draco, Harry retira sa cape, la fourra dans sa poche et s'assit près de Draco.

_-Désolé du retard._ Dit-il doucement.

_-Ce n'est rien. On n'est pas pressé._

_-Tu veux rester là ou qu'on se promène un peu ?_

_-J'aime bien regarder le lac la nuit. C'est paisible, rien ne peut briser ce calme. Pas même le Lord Noir. Il ne peut atteindre la beauté de la nature._

_-Draco, le poète. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça._

_-Te fou pas de moi Potter… Je m'inquiète de ce qui va se passer lorsque la guerre éclatera pour de bon._

_-Ce qui va se passer, c'est qu'on va se battre. Je vais me battre contre lui et je vais le tuer. Comme le dit la prophétie._

_-Tu es bien optimiste dis-moi_

_-Tu es bien pessimiste dis-moi._

_-Non, je suis réaliste. Il est vraiment puissant, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte._

_-Sache que je m'en rends très bien compte. Seulement je n'ai pas envi de déprimer face à ça. Je ne pense pas que ma mort soit une fatalité. Je pense vraiment que je peux le battre et qu'une fois, le bien l'emportera sur le mal._

_-Je ne sais pas où je serais pendant la bataille. C'est pour ça que je suis pessimiste. Peut importe le coté que je choisirais, je perdrais un ou des êtres chers._

_-Qui ?_

_-Je peux perdre mon père, ma mère, mes amis, Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vincent … et de l'autre coté, il y a toi. Et je sais que je perdrais forcément des gens. Comme tout le monde._

_-On perdra tous des êtres chers c'est certain, c'est une guerre et dans toute guerre, il y a des pertes. Mais, pourquoi te préoccupe-tu de ton père ? C'est toi-même qu'il ma dit qu'il fallait qu'il meurt pour qu'on soit libre…_

_-Non je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait qu'il meure. C'est mon père quand même, mon sang ! J'ai juste dit qu'il ne puisse pas nous nuire._

_-Et tant qu'il sera vivant, il pourra nous nuire !_

_-Même si je me bats à tes cotés, ne t'attend pas à ce que je le tue ! C'est mon père je ne peux pas le tuer !_

_-Je le ferai alors ! Tu as dis que c'était la seule façon pour qu'on puisse vivre tout les deux_

_-Tu serais capable de tuer mon propre père ?!?_

_-Si c'est ça ou mourir je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?!_

_-Ce que tu veux mais … tu es prêt à tuer pour ça ! Encore le Lord, je m'en fou que tu le tue, il n'est même pas vraiment vivant mais mon père. Tu te rends compte de ce que c'est que de prendre une vie ? Et de sang froid en plus !_

_-Je ne le ferais pas de sang froid ! Tu préfères que je crève plutôt que je tue ton père ?? Oh et puis, laisse tomber, je veux pas savoir ! J'y vais j'en ai mare._

_-Harry ! On n'a pas fini ! Tu ne me laisses pas en plan comme ça !_

_-Oh si on a fini !_

_-Harry ! Potter !_

Il se releva en trombe, courra derrière Harry et lui attrapa le bras pour le tourner vers lui et l'immobiliser.

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me laisser en plan !_

_-Et moi je t'ai dit que j'en avais mare. Je ne vais pas rester alors que tu m'insultes_

_-Je ne t'insulte pas ! Je suis juste étonner que tu puisses vouloir tuer un homme comme ça._

_-Je sais que cet homme c'est ton père. Mais soit il meurt, soit nous mourons tout les deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses Harry ! Mais j'ai du mal à me dire que l'homme que j'aime puisse tuer mon père._

_-L'homme que tu aimes ??_

_-Harry …_

_-Draco … ?_

_-T'a raison, on va aller se coucher. On a eu une longue journée, on sera plus en forme pour parle une autre fois…_

_-Oui …_

Harry commença à se diriger vers le grand hall, quand Draco lui prit la main, le retourna, et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Harry répondit timidement à ce baiser, puis se détacha et main dans la main, ils partirent vers le château.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau des grands escaliers, Harry les monta et Draco descendit vers les cachots.


	7. l'annonce

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 6 : L'annonce**.

Draco eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. La dispute avec Harry repassait dans sa tête, il avait peur maintenant, il savait qu'il y aurait des pertes, mais il ne voulait pas que ça soit ni son père, ni Harry.

C'était une situation trop compliquée, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait devoir faire, mais au moins, il ne serait pas seul, Harry serait toujours là pour lui désormais.

Un petit avantage de leur lien unique, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ai au moins un avantage, non ?

C'est avec très peu de sommeil derrière lui que Draco se leva le lendemain matin, il prit une potion anti-gueule de bois en espérant que ça cacherait sa mauvaise nuit et alla déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Son regard dévia automatiquement vers la table des rouges et or mais Harry n'y était pas.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, avec une tête de déterré, qu'il rejoignit ses amis à sa table.

Draco évitait de le fixer, sans trop de succès malheureusement.

La journée fût longue, trop longue à passer. D'autant plus qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui tomba dessus au repas de midi.

Il était avec ses amis en train de manger, ou de jouer avec sa nourriture plutôt car il n'avait absolument pas faim. Son hibou grand duc entra dans la grande salle en volant avec grâce et légèreté. Il se posa délicatement devant Draco et lui tendit la patte sur laquelle était attaché un parchemin.

Hésitant, Draco attrapa la missive et la déplia très lentement. Le hibou s'en retourna à la volière sans rien demander de plus.

Le visage que Draco tentait de garder impassible, se décomposa de plus en plus au long de sa lecture. Et pour cause, la lettre était la suivante :

_Draco,_

_Notre maître et moi avons discuté de toi hier et nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion que tu étais fin prêt à nous rejoindre, à agrandir les rangs de notre seigneur._

_Ton initiation se fera ce weekend, ainsi que la pose de la marque. Sois discret jusqu'à ce weekend._

_Ton père, L.A. Malfoy._

C'était la pire nouvelle que pouvait recevoir Draco. Il allait devenir mangemort dans à peine quelques jours. Il aurait la marque des ténèbres et serait lié à Voldemort.

Non loin de là, un brun l'avait observé et il commençait à être inquiet de voir le blond totalement pétrifié devant la lettre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et aller le voir pour savoir quel était le problème. Mais le soucis était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il allait devoir attendre la soirée.

Pour lui aussi la journée passa lentement. Il avait mal dormi, pensant encore et encore au choix qu'il aurait à faire, tuer Voldemort et Malfoy père et risquer de perdre Draco, ou laisser Malfoy père en vie, mais par le fait, risquer de perdre Draco quand même.

Il était presque sûr de perdre Draco, et d'en mourir qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Ils sortirent, d'un commun accord, très vite de table ce soir là et allèrent se rejoindre dans le parc, à l'abri du saule pleureur.

Ils étaient côte à côte mais aucun n'osait briser le silence total qui les entourait. Harry se lança.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien._

_-Te fou pas de moi … J'ai bien vu que tu allais mal toute la journée… Et je ressens tes émotions comme si c'étaient les miennes._

_-Je … Je ne peux pas t'en parler …_

_-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance cette fois … Tu me détesteras quand tu sauras …_

_-Je te détesterai plus qu'avant ?_

_-Oui, sûrement_

_-Je suis sûr que non, après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…_

_-Je serai mangemort ce weekend._

Draco l'avait dit dans un souffle et Harry resta coi devant cette phrase si courte mais si lourde de sens et de conséquences.

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est la lettre que j'ai reçu ce midi, mon père m'annonçait que je recevrai la marque ce weekend._

_-Mais … Tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas être mangemort !_

_-Et tu crois que j'ai le choix ?! Non mais réfléchis deux minutes ! Si je refuse il me tuera !! C'est ça que tu veux ?_

_-Il doit y avoir un moyen pour éviter ça non ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Draco ! T'avais dit qu'on pourrait être tranquille ensemble, mais si tu deviens mangemort …_

_-Je sais ! Et tu dois bien comprendre que c'est horrible pour moi ! Mais saches que ce n'est pas une trahison, je n'ai pas le choix …_

_-Mais …_

Harry tremblait comme une feuille maintenant et Draco était pétrifié … Ils ne savaient pas comment s'en sortir désormais.

_-Écoutes, je serai toujours là pour toi, avec toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit Draco

_-Oui …_

_-On s'était mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'on joue notre rôle à fond avec les autres. Alors je vais le jouer, je vais me faire tatouer cette merde sur le bras, mais tu n'oublieras jamais qu'on reste unis, tous les deux. Tout ne sera qu'une mise en scène, horrible je l'admets, mais une mise en scène quand même. Je serais un espion pour l'ordre, il faudra que tu leur en parles, discrètement bien sûr. Je veux t'aider … et je le ferai. Ensuite on pourra finir cette guerre !_

_-Oui … Je leur en parlerai … mais je t'en supplie, fais attention, ce sont tous des fous …_

_-T'en fais pas … j'ai l'habitude, avec mon père._

_-Ça va être dur n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui … Mais on sera ensemble, on y arrivera, je te le promet … Et tu connais la valeur de la parole d'un Malfoy._

Il fît un faible sourire et se cala dans les bras de Draco.

Il l'enserra de ses bras et le berça doucement.

Malgré l'image forte qu'il se donnait en public, Draco se rendait compte d'à quel point Harry était fragile. Il avait déjà tant vécu et tant souffert que Draco voulait l'aider au maximum.

Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, un retour en arrière était impossible, et impensable.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée comme ça. Sans parler. Juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils pouvaient sentir que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Dans un sens, ces petits moments leur permettaient de se rapprocher, bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas plus, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin.

Les jours suivant passèrent de la même manière. Ils s'ignoraient, difficilement, la journée et ils se retrouvaient le soir. Ils ne parlaient plus, plus du tout. Ils restaient seulement à se serrer fort, le plus fort et le plus sincèrement possible.

Pourtant, ceci changea le vendredi soir.

Ils se rejoignirent comme à l'accoutumée sous leur arbre.

Harry, dans les bras de Draco, passait ses doigts le long du bras du blond, il l'effleurait telle une plume. D'un coup il brisa le silence.

_-N'y vas pas … Demain._

_-Quoi ? J'ai pas le choix … Et … On en a déjà discuté, on va pas recommencer, si ?_

_-Je suis désolé … J'ai peur … Et si on ne pouvait plus se voir une fois que tu auras la marque …_

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi la marque changerait ça …_

_-Et si … Si il lit dans ta tête et qu'il voit ce qu'il y a entre nous._

_-Impossible, Severus m'a bien appris l'occlumencie, et je suis plutôt doué._

_-Et si …_

_-Non … Tais-toi … Arrêtes d'avoir peur. Je vais juste me faire tatouer, rien ne va mal tourner. Et dès demain soir, je serai avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

_-Tu es sûr ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur Draco … C'est horrible comme je suis dépendant … _

_-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis tout autant dépendant de toi ?_

_-Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire, on ne parle pas, on ne se connaît pas vraiment et pourtant on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre …_

_-Je sais … Mais, on aura tout le temps pour se connaître quand on sera tranquille._

_-Oui … Et si je n'arrive pas à tuer Voldemort ?_

_-Peu importe …_

_-Si je ne le tue pas, c'est lui qui me tuera et tu dis peu importe ?_

_-Je dis peu importe parce que si tu le tue, on vivra tous les deux, si il te tue, je viendrai te rejoindre et on sera aussi tous les deux. Il ne faut pas que tu te prennes la tête pour ça._

_-Mais ça sera quand même mieux qu'on vive._

_-Alors tu le tueras._

_-Hum …_

_-Allé tais toi maintenant et viens là._

Il resserra sa prise sur Harry et le releva jusqu'à ce que sa bouche entre en contact avec la sienne.

Il l'embrassait doucement, tendrement, pour lui montrer ses sentiments et que peu importe ce qui arriverait, il serait toujours là.

Petit à petit, alors qu'Harry se rendait compte de tout ce qui passait dans ce simple baiser, il se disait que ça pourrait être le dernier … Avant que Draco ne soit officiellement son ennemi.

Il voulu approfondir cette caresse et quémanda l'entrée de Draco avec sa langue.

Draco comprit et le laissa entrer, jouant sensuellement avec leurs langues, leurs esprits s'échauffaient.

Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leur peau, caressant chaque millimètre atteignable.

Le baiser devint plus fougueux, les respirations s'accéléraient, les mains ne cessaient de toucher, caresser, griffer.

Doucement la main de Draco passa à l'entre jambe d'Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement qui ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage.

Il débouta le jean, passant la barrière que formaient le jean et le caleçon du brun, il saisit la verge gonflée et joua avec son pouce sur le gland déjà humide.

Harry haletait dans la bouche de Draco et commençait à bouger ses hanches.

Draco commença de lents va et vient, puis imprima un rythme plus soutenu.

Harry excité comme jamais, passa lui aussi sa main autour de l'érection de Draco, mouvant sa main au même rythme que celui que Draco lui imposait.

Au fur et à mesure des mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, de leurs mains, les garçons s'embrassaient passionnément, l'autre main dans les cheveux de leur amant.

Ils gémissaient d'un même souffle, et alors que les mouvements de main s'accéléraient une dernière fois, ils se cambrèrent, et jouirent ensemble en retenant le cri qu'ils voulaient tant pousser.

Reprenant doucement leurs respirations après ce moment de pure extase, volé au milieu du parc de Poudlard, Harry retomba la tête sur le torse de Draco.

Ce dernier nettoya leurs mains d'un sort rapide et murmura...

_-Unis pour toujours … Harry …_

_-Pour toujours …_

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure, ne voulant pas briser ce moment unique et magique qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Le froid les rattrapa malgré eux et ils durent rentrer au château.

Ils se séparèrent comme d'habitude au pied des grands escaliers mais cette fois, ce fût beaucoup plus dur.

La tristesse et l'amour brillaient dans les prunelles de Draco alors que l'amour et la peur étaient dans celles, très –trop- humides d'Harry.

* * *

Votre avis ? Enfin un petit lime ... Lemon a venir dans la suite de l'histoire, dans quelques temps.

J'espère que ça vous a plus ... Review ?

Ma nouvelle fic est en cours, c'est Fusion totale, j'espère que vous aimerez la lire. Je vais poster pour ses deux fictions tous les dimanches normalement, peut être deux fois par semaine si les résultats sont là. A vous de voir si vous en voulez plus ;-)

Xo

Low


	8. Cérémonie

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 7 : Cérémonie**

Draco eut du mal à se lever le matin du samedi, son esprit, involontairement –ou pas- ne voulait pas quitter son paisible brouillard.

Un oreiller lancé par on ne sait quel malheureux percuta de plein fouet le blond. Sentant un mal de crâne se pointer, il se leva et prit une douche froide.

Habillé, coiffé, dents brossées, il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Dents brossées ? Oui, il n'avait pas faim et ne comptait rien avaler.

Harry le vit rentrer dans la salle et il sentit une horrible bouffé de stresse l'envahir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sentirent qu'ils étaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre.

« Il a dit que tout allait bien se passer … Alors pourquoi il est si mal … ? » se préoccupa Harry.

Il ne pouvait rien manger non plus, l'estomac contracté au souvenir de la veille et à la pensée de ce qui devait se passer aujourd'hui…

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un Lucius Malfoy plus droit, fier, et hautain que jamais.

Les deux garçons se tendirent imperceptiblement.

Draco se leva de sa table et marcha, droit, la tête haute, le visage impassible, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte.

- Bonjour Père. Salua t-il Lucius.

- Bonjour Draco. Je vais saluer Dumbledore et nous y allons.

- Oui, Père.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, identiques dans leur démarche et leur posture.

Sans la différence d'âge, on aurait peut les croire jumeaux.

Ils traversaient la salle sous les regards hypnotisés de tous les élèves face à leur beauté, on pouvait sentir leur puissance magique émaner de leurs corps et flotter tout autour d'eux.

Harry sentait son cœur se bloquer en regardant ce corps, celui qui bientôt appartiendrait à un vieux fou en mal de pouvoir.

En quittant la salle, Draco osa un regard vers le brun et le regretta immédiatement.

Son cœur se serra à la vue si triste de ce dernier, et il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, peu importait son père, peu importait l'école entière, peu importait Voldemort, il le voulait contre lui, pour toujours, mais ça aurait été égoïste et surtout, suicidaire, ça les aurait condamné tous les deux sur le champ.

Il se força alors à détourner la tête et à partir avec son père sans laisser le mal prendre le dessus.

- Alors, prêt pour le grand jour Draco ?

- … Oui Père.

- Très bien. Prend mon bras pour transplaner.

Le blond fixa ce bras tendu devant lui, l'hésitation et la peur l'envahirent et son père le vit.

Lucius ne comptait rien lui dire mais voyant une telle souffrance dans les yeux de son fils unique, il se dit qu'il était enfin temps de tous lui dire …

- N'ai pas peur. Si tu le laisses faire, il ne te fera pas mal. Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal sans raison, mon fils.

- Oui père.

- Écoutes, il est temps que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Je vais te le dire avant qu'on y aille.

- …

- Je tiens à ma réputation avec le Lord simplement parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle on est encore en vie. C'est pour toi que je suis à son service, pour ta survie.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Je ne comprends rien …

- Je suis … Espion pour l'Ordre. Et si ça ne concernait que ma vie, je serai officiellement avec eux depuis longtemps. Or, je sais qu'il te tuera s'il apprenait ma trahison.

- Alors pourquoi dois-je me faire tatouer ? Pourquoi ne pas aller maintenant avec l'Ordre ?

- Parce qu'on est mort si on les rejoins ! Il nous retrouvera !

- On peut demander une protection ! Ils accepteront si vous êtes déjà espion.

- Si on quitte les Mangemorts maintenant on ne pourra plus aider l'Ordre. Il faut qu'on ai des infos à donner, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me livrent pas au ministère. Et pour qu'on joue notre rôle auprès des Mangemorts, il faut que tu nous rejoignes …

- Mais … Père … J'ai peur de lui … Vraiment !

- Draco ! Contrôles toi ! Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes émotions. Je comprend ta peur mais il faut que tu te ressaisisse avant qu'on y aille. S'il sent ta peur, on est mort Draco. Concentre toi, ferme ton esprit et prend mon bras quand tu es prêt.

Draco ferma les yeux et respira profondément, puis par un élan de courage, ou de panique, il saisit la main de son père, pas son bras, mais sa main, et il se sentit emporté.

Durant tout le transplanage, il serrait fort, très fort sa main et il se calmait.

Les pieds sur le sol, l'esprit hermétique à tout intrus, il relâcha la pression de sa main, et cala son bras dans son dos.

Lucius, bien que surprit par l'action de son fils, ne dit rien et un bras sur le côté, l'autre dans le dos, ils avancèrent, droits, d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le manoir Riddle.

Des voix résonnaient faiblement de l'autre côté de la grande porte en bois sculpté, dans le salon principal.

- Il y aura les Mangemorts les plus importants et _Il_ sera sur son siège en hauteur. On saluera de loin les autres et on avance sans traîner vers le Lord. Une fois devant lui, tu mets un genou à terre et tu attends, la tête basse. Tu ne dis rien, sauf s'il te demande quelque chose, tu ne réponds que par le strict nécessaire.

- D'accord.

Un signe de tête encourageant et Lucius ouvrit la porte ; la salle était grande et somptueuse, mais surtout remplie de Mangemorts plus puissant les uns que les autres.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait que son père était plus puissant qu'eux tous, Draco n'était absolument pas rassuré. Ils le regardaient tous s'avancer, aux côtés de son père, le visage impassible, vers le trône au fond de la salle.

_Il_ était là, assit nonchalamment, _il _n'avait plus une face de serpent, il était comme jeune, brun, la peau pâle, d'une beauté à damner un saint. Seul « défaut », des yeux rouges sang, aux pupilles en fente. Un regard effrayant mais tellement envoûtant, s'il n'avait pas été si cruel, si … Lui-même, et que Draco n'avait pas eue Harry, il serait tombé sous son charme immédiatement.

Il s'agenouilla devant le Lord. Son père fit de même et débuta :

- Bonjour mon seigneur.

- Bonjour Lucius, lèves toi. Est-ce là ton fils ?

- Oui, My Lord

- Draco ? Lèves toi. Ajouta t-il de sa voix aiguë.

Il se releva et garda les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas croiser ce regard sanglant.

- Tu es prêt pour nous rejoindre et me servir ?

- Oui mon seigneur.

- Très bien, suis moi.

Draco fût scotché d'entendre que sa voix était restée calme et complètement contrôlée alors qu'un chaos total régnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Au centre de la pièce, s'élevait un cube en verre, Voldemort lui fit signe d'y entrer et il le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il ferma la boite d'un sort muet et ancra son regard dans celui de Draco.

Il se senti hypnotisé tout d'un coup et Lucius, qui regardait de l'extérieur, se crispa. Il avait peur que Voldemort lise ses pensées et qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler. Bien sûr il avait confiance en les capacités de son fils, il était doué, mais face au seigneur des ténèbres, personne ne fait le poids … Sauf peut être le survivant …

Il essayait que les autres ne voit pas sa tension mais heureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous concentrés sur les deux protagonistes au centre.

La voix froide claqua dans l'air :

- Tout d'abord Draco, il faut que tu saches à quoi t'attendre si tu me désobéit ou si tu me déçois d'une quelconque manière. Par contre, je T'INTERDIS formellement de crier.

Draco sentit la peur monter en lui à la même vitesse que la main de Voldemort s'élevait devant lui. Ce dernier murmura :

- Endoloris …

Draco tomba au sol, secoué de spasmes violents. Il ne criait pas, il avait l'habitude des Doloris de son père mais il fallait avouer que ceux là étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux. Rien que ça montrait à la perfection combien il était plus puissant qu'eux.

Heureusement, il n'y en eu qu'un et Draco se releva, malgré lui. En effet, c'était Voldemort qui l'avait relevé d'un sort et il avait énormément de mal pour rester debout, ses muscles étaient pétrifiés.

- C'est bien, tu ne cris pas. Tu as l'air de savoir te contrôler, c'est bien, très bien même. Tu me seras certainement très utile.

Draco reprenait doucement ses esprits, il tentait de calmer ses tremblements, au moins Lucius à la décence de le laisser se reposer après un Doloris pensa Draco avec un rire ironique.

- Tends ton bras gauche.

Le moment était arrivé … Il s'exécuta, et releva sa manche.

Il se rendit compte que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il verra sa peau blanche immaculée avant qu'elle ne soit ternie par cette saloperie de marque noire.

À mesure qu'il prononçait des incantations, la main se baladant au dessus de son avant bras, Draco voyait les contours de la marque se gravé dans sa chaire. Aucune douleur, il fut soulagé.

Pour un court instant seulement. Il l'entendit dire :

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, seul et unique héritier de la grande famille Malfoy, m'appartiens-tu ?

- Oui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait la force de dire, toutes ses forces s'envolaient tandis qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait.

- Me jures-tu totale obéissance et soumission ?

- Oui

À chaque « oui » la marque se remplissait de noir, douleur atroce désormais, il était de nouveau par terre, retenu seulement par la main du Lord autour de son poignet.

- Ais-je droit de vie et de mort sur toi ?

- Oui « non mais il est vraiment timbré ce fou ! pensait Draco »

- Donnerais-tu ta vie pour m'apporter le pouvoir ?

- Oui

C'était horrible sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Lucius se haïssait pour ce qu'il voyait, il avait condamné son propre fils à dire « oui » à cet ignoble être. Il souffrait psychologiquement de la douleur physique de son fils.

- Bien.

Son ton était tranchant, il relâcha sa main et Draco s'écroula sans forces par terre, tête entre les genoux en chien de fusils.

Il se retenait de fondre en larme. Trop tard, il était sien …

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme au diable, pire encore, d'avoir trahi Harry. Il était déchiré, brisé de l'intérieur, douleur plus atroce encore que celle qui le lançait dans l'avant bras.

Voldemort quitta la pièce de son pas léger, et fît disparaître la cage de verre, permettant ainsi à Lucius de rejoindre son fils.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de toute la cérémonie mais Salazar seul sait à quel point il souffrait.

Souffrait de voir son fils torturé devant ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Il savait que c'était sa faute et il avait trahi sa promesse de ne laisser personne lui faire de mal, faite seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Il voulait se faire pardonner, se rattraper. Il le pris dans ses bras et transplana directement au manoir Malfoy.

Personne ne fit attention à eux, une fois le « spectacle » terminé, ils avaient tous détourné la tête et s'en étaient retournés à leurs occupations.

Il le déposa doucement sur son lit et s'assit dos sur la tête de lit, Draco serré fort contre son torse.

- Ne pleure pas Draco, c'est fini … Tu as été courageux mon fils. Je suis tellement désolé … C'était horrible … Je donnerai tout pour qu'il ne te refasse plus jamais aucun mal ! Pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait subir ça, pardonnes moi Draco !

Lucius n'en pouvait plus, il craquait totalement.

Sentant la respiration saccadée de son père qui montrait son trouble, et se rendant compte que son père venant de lui ouvrir son cœur, Draco prit toute son énergie pour lui dire :

- Ce n'est pas grave … On serait mort sinon, je le fais pour nos vies, on arrivera à le faire tuer ce salop, c'est promis Père.

- Oh mon fils ! J'ai failli à ma promesse. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir te faire souffrir !

- Je serai exemplaire pour qu'il n'ait aucun motif de le faire.

- Tu es vraiment fort Draco !

- J'ai un père pour me montrer l'exemple.

- Je ne suis pas si fort … Tu peux me voir en ce moment … Je suis pathétique…

- Non, juste humain … Vous n'êtes pas une machine, il faut bien craquer de temps en temps, pour en ressortir plus fort …

Il reposa sa tête sur le torse, sur le cœur de Lucius et se laissa emporter par l'épuisement et par les battements réguliers à son oreille.

C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'il refit surface, toujours entouré de bras forts et un regard protecteur veillait sur lui.

- Ah, tu émerges enfin. Murmura Lucius dans un rire.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Peu importe, comment te sens-tu ?

- Courbaturé, mais c'est le doloris, sinon ça va, physiquement du moins.

- Et psychologiquement ?

- Mal …

Il fût prit d'un éclat de rire, pas que la situation soit drôle, mais c'était un coup vicieux de ses nerfs, il se sentait tellement mal ! Mais rire est mieux que pleurer n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça va passer … Tu verras, dans quelques jours tu n'y feras plus attention.

- Permettez-moi de douter de ça …

Chose extraordinaire, Lucius rigola et posa un baiser sur la tête de Draco.

- Alors, prêt pour retourner à l'école ?

- Oui !!!

Il avait crié, il allait enfin revoir Harry !

- Tant que ça ? Eh bien ! Mais ne te vante pas trop auprès de tes amis

- Pas de risques !

- Et demain on ira voir l'Ordre pour les prévenir.

- D'accord. Je me douche et on y va.

- Je t'attends en bas.

Draco se précipita sous l'eau chaude, brûlante. Il fut prit de nausées en regardant son bras.

Il était rouge sang autour de la marque, ça s'estompera avec un peu de temps, mais la marque immonde, elle, restera …

Malgré l'envie de frotter comme un fou pour faire partir cette immondice, il se retint à cause – grâce- à la douleur qui le lançait toujours dans l'avant bras.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche à manches longues pour cacher son bras, et il rejoignit son père qui attendait dans le hall.

Il lui sourit et tendit son bras.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco prit sa main et lieu du bras et Lucius ne fit pas de commentaire.

Ils transplanèrent.

Lucius lâcha la main de son fils et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

Là il lui sourit tendrement. Jamais Draco n'avait vu son père avec un sourire ni un regard comme ceux là. Il était extrêmement touché par les réactions de son paternel. C'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait entre eux, et Draco savait que ce n'était que du positif.

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond et lui dit :

- Je viens te chercher demain matin. Si ça ne va pas, va voir Severus … Il sait tout. Il t'aidera si tu as besoin.

- Merci Père. Har … Potter sera là demain ?

- C'est fort possible, j'ai demandé la réunion de tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- D'accord.

Il ne fit pas de remarque concernant l'hésitation de Draco à utiliser le prénom du survivant et il transplana.

Draco se retrouva seul devant les grandes portes. Il ne voulait pas voir plein de monde pour l'instant … Il alla donc dans le parc, sous son arbre, leur arbre, et il attendit.

Au bout d'une heure il sentit enfin une présence, _sa_ présence. Il sourit et se releva.

Harry ne savait pas que Draco était revenu mais une force dans son être l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Quand il le vit, il se figea, écarquilla les yeux, eut la mâchoire qui toucha le sol, hurla et sauta dans les bras de Draco en pleurant. Tout ça en environ 2 secondes et demi.

- Oh Dracooo !!! T'es revenu !!!!

- Harry … Oui je suis là ! Tu m'as manqué …

- Oooohh !! J'y crois pas ! T'es enfin là !! Draco !!

- On dirai une petite fille de 13 ans totalement hystérique ! Rigola Draco.

Il était tellement mieux maintenant. Rien qu'avoir Harry dans ses bras lui faisait un bien fou. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, pourtant ils ne s'étaient quittés que le matin même.

Harry n'était plus hystérique mais il se serrait le plus fort possible contre Draco, qui le serrait fort aussi. Ils avaient leur nez dans le cou de l'autre, respirant leur odeur, profitant simplement d'être ensemble.

- Racontes moi, mon ange, racontes moi tout je t'en pris. J'arrivais plus à tenir pendant toute la journée ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai eu peur !

- Rassures toi maintenant, je vais bien. J'étais un peu fatigué tout à l'heure mais j'ai dormis entre deux.

- Quoi ?! Pendant que j'étais mort de trouille, toi tu dormais ??! T'es méchant ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou pour que je me rassure !! Oooohhh

- Relaxes ! Je n'ai pas pu, je suis tombé raide endormis ! J'aurais pas eu la force d'écrire quoi que ce soit … Allé tu me laisse t'expliquer ? Et j'ai une SUPER nouvelle qui va te rendre hystérique jeune fille.

Il tira la langue et Harry fit une moue adorable.

- Je t'écoute Dray.

- Bon quand on est arrivés au manoir Riddle j'avais vraiment trop peur et mon père ma dit des trucs pour me rassurer, ça je te raconterais après. Et …

Il raconta tout, depuis les mangemorts présents qui se sont délectés du spectacle en passant par les incantations, les pouvoirs et le nouveau physique de Voldy, par la douleur intenable qu'il a subit, par la marque qui lui pourrit le bras et en finissant par la petite discussion et le « dodo » dans les bras de Lucius au manoir.

Harry était scotché par tout ce que Draco venait de raconté, il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer tout ce qu'il avait subit par la faute de ce taré, et il était « sur le cul » face aux actes de Lucius Malfoy avec son fils.

Pour l'instant, c'était irréel l'attitude du grand blond, une gentillesse sortie de nulle part, c'était … Incroyable.

- Demain on va voir l'Ordre, normalement tu es invité aussi.

- Ah … donc c'est pour ça que Dumby voulait me voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau mais je ne voulais pas y aller tant que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi. Je pourrai y aller après.

- J'étais vraiment étonné quand il ma dit qu'il était espion … mais après, ses réactions face à ma douleur, c'était vraiment perturbant pour moi de le voir attentionné … Tu imagines, il m'a prit dans ses bras ! Jamais il n'avait fait ça.

- Ça a dû lui faire vraiment mal de te voir souffrir devant lui.

- Ouais …

- Pourtant ça ne le gênait pas de te voir souffrir quand c'est lui qui lance les Doloris ...

- Hum … Parce que c'était pour mon éducation, et qu'il le faisait pour que je comprenne. Tu sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je ne lui en veux pas, ça m'a rendu plus fort je crois … Et puis grâce à ça, j'ai pas crié face à Voldemort.

- Ouais … Lui, n'hésiterait pas à aller jusqu'à te tuer.

- Oui … Quoique, il a dit que je pourrais lui être utile car je suis fort et je me contrôle.

- Ouais mais bon je pense pas que lui être utile soit forcément bien … Je veux pas qu'il se serve de toi …

- Moi non plus … Mais on va s'en sortir, on va aider l'Ordre, et tu vas le tuer ce salop … Je t'y aiderai, on t'y aidera tous !

- Eh mais j'y pense ! On n'a plus aucun problème par rapport à ton père, pour pendant et après la guerre …

- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi. Mais on va attendre un peu avant de lui dire quand même … On ne sait jamais.

- Hmm tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison amour, tu devrais le savoir.

Il fit un autre clin d'œil et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rosées d'Harry. Il lui rendit son bisou et se fit plus passionné. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et amoureusement, laissant leurs langues se retrouver et jouer ensemble.

Harry n'avait pas demander à voir la marque de Draco, peut être n'était-il pas encore prêt ? Peut être n'avait-ce pas vraiment d'importance du moment qu'ils étaient réunis ? Aucune idée, mais Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, il voulait être avec son âme sœur, pas un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres et celui qui devra le tuer, mais seulement lui et Harry. La marque n'existait plus quand ils fusionnaient ainsi, leurs mains se touchant, leurs langues jouant, leur âmes ne faisant plus qu'une, quand ils étaient simplement tous les deux. Harry et Draco.

* * *

J'espère avoir bien fait passer « l'ambiance » de la cérémonie …

Je ne voulais pas que Lucius soit méchant dans cette histoire, je le préfère en père aimant … même si sa vie ne lui permet pas d'être librement aimant avec son fils, il fait ce qu'il peut pour le protéger …

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

X


	9. L'Ordre et mauvaise nouvelle

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phoenix et mauvaise nouvelle.**

Les deux garçons étaient plutôt bien cette nuit là, Harry, étant rassuré pour Draco, n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, et Draco, malgré ses courbatures, s'était endormis comme une masse.

Harry était content de la journée qui allait se déroulée, il pourra être avec son chéri tout en passant inaperçu.

Flash-back :

Harry, après avoir quitté Draco au pied des escaliers, ne les avait pas montées. Il était parti direction le bureau directoriale.

Après avoir prononcé divers noms de sucreries en espérant tomber sur le bon, il mit un pied sur les marches et se laissa monter.

3 coups sur la porte, un « entrez » d'une voix douce et joyeuse, il entra.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Je t'en pris assied toi. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

- Bonsoir professeur. Euh non merci.

- Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que pendant la journée.

- Oui en effet, j'ai eu une bonne nouvelle.

- Et bien tant mieux. Je t'ai fais venir pour te demander si tu pouvais venir demain au QG de l'Ordre, il y a un membre qui voudrait annoncer quelque chose d'important.

- Oui, pas de soucis, c'est qui ?

- Tu verras demain. Je préfère ne pas t'en parler avant. Tu sera sûrement très surpris. Mais s'il te plait, ne juge pas aux premiers abords, tu serais étonné de ce qui se cache derrière certaines personnes.

- Je n'en doute pas Professeur.

- Bien, tu me rejoints ici vers 9h d'accord ?

- D'accord. À demain professeur.

Il se leva et sourit bêtement jusqu'à son dortoir.

Fin Flash-back.

8h30, Harry sort de son dortoir doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, Ron est lui aussi prêt, il a tenu à l'accompagner et Hermione aussi. Faisant parti de l'Ordre ils ont été autorisés à venir.

C'est donc tous les 3 qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils frappèrent, Dumbledore les attendait et il tendit ses deux bras vers eux pour transplaner. Ron et Hermione tenaient le bras droit et Harry le gauche.

Un tourbillon au niveau du nombril et ils disparurent.

9h, Draco, seul réveillé de tous les serpentard marche dans les couloirs des cachots vers le grand hall. Lucius, l'attendait.

- Bonjour Père.

- Bonjour Draco. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mieux, j'ai bien dormi.

Il sourit et Lucius tendit sa main vers Draco.

Il avait bien comprit que maintenant ils seraient plus proches, et qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Draco rigola et attrapa la main de son père. Ils transplanèrent.

Ça faisait 1 demi heure qu'ils étaient arrivés au QG, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient dans la salle de réunion, autour de la grande table. Hermione et Ron se demandaient qui ils attendaient puisque pour eux, tout le monde était déjà présent.

Un bruit de porte de s'ouvre et se referme, des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ça se rapproche, encore, encore, ils sont derrière la porte, elle s'ouvre, deux grand blonds entre dans la salle.

Le silence se fait immédiat.

Harry et Rogue sourient imperceptiblement, Dumbledore guette les réactions, Sirius et Remus ont un rictus dégoûté, Ron et Hermione sont bouches bées, les autres ont différentes réactions mais personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde s'observe, observe les deux arrivants.

Entrez mes chers amis, venez vous asseoir.

Les deux seules places libres étaient à gauche d'Harry. Draco se place à côté de lui et Lucius reste debout à côté de Draco.

- Bonjour à tous, Commence t-il, je vous remercies tout d'abord de vous être déplacé en ce dimanche matin. Le fait est que ce que j'ai à vous dire est plutôt urgent. Vous savez, ou pas, que je suis espion depuis un petit moment pour l'Ordre.

Il regardait les 3 jeunes en disant cela.

- Et hier un changement important c'est produit. Les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres se sont agrandis d'un membre.

Harry senti Draco se tendre et il posa sa main sur son genou. Personne ne vit cet échange et ils en étaient bien contents.

- Draco, ici présent, a reçu la marque. Je tiens à préciser avant toute remarque, que ce n'est uniquement que pour notre couverture que cela a eu lieu. Sinon, Draco n'aurait jamais eu à subir ça. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux sous ses ordres directs, nous aurons plus d'informations mais nous courons aussi plus de risques. C'est pourquoi je vous demande ce matin, une protection maximal pour mon fils. Personnellement je ne risque pas grand-chose si ce n'est ma vie, puisque le Lord me fait extrêmement confiance, mais Draco, étant nouveau, va être étroitement surveillé…

- La protection n'est absolument pas un problème mon cher Lucius. Je pense que tout le monde ici sera d'accord avec ce que je dis.

- Pourquoi on vous croirait ? Lança Ron nerveux, il eut droit à un regard haineux.

- Vous ne savez absolument pas tout ce qu'on risque en aidant l'Ordre. Et sans nos informations, le jeune Potter n'aurait aucune chance de battre le Lord.

- Il en est tout à fait capable ! On a pas besoin de vous pour le battre sales fouines !

- Ron ! T'arrête un peu ! Pourquoi on ne leur ferait pas confiance ?!

Harry s'était levé et avait crié. Ron était scotché par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Draco avait la tête basse et n'osait rien dire.

- Merci . Dit Lucius

- De rien .

- Draco, tu veux toi aussi nous aider, ou tu ne fais que suivre ton père ?

- Quoi ? Non je veux vous aider ! Je veux qu'il meure cette enflure !

- Draco ! Reprend-toi ! L'intima Lucius immédiatement.

- Pardonnez-moi … Je ne le supporte pas …

- C'est bon, on te comprend Malfoy.

C'était Harry, Draco fût étonné par l'emploi soudain de son nom. Pourtant c'était normal, face aux autres …

- Merci Potter …

- Si personne d'autre que ne s'y oppose je pense que l'on peut te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous Draco.

- Oui bienvenue Draco.

- Merci … Prononça faiblement Draco

Il s'était rassit et fixait la table. Harry et Lucius étaient toujours debout. Presque côte à côte, seul Draco les séparait, ils étaient vraiment imposant tous les deux. Un grand blond, un brun d'une taille raisonnable, leur magie pulsait autour d'eux comme une aura puissante. Ils imposaient un certain respect. Normalement, Draco aussi était dans ce cas mais avachi sur sa chaise comme il l'était en ce moment n'aidait pas vraiment …

- Bon eh bien … Vous pouvez disposez … Pour ceux qui veulent rester aujourd'hui, le repas sera servit à 12h15. annonça Dumbledore.

Tout le monde parti dans des directions différentes. et sa femme regardaient d'un air réprobateur leur plus jeune fils, Ron était vraiment en pétard. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

- Pourquoi tu les as défendus plutôt que moi ?!

- Parce que dans l'histoire tu avais tord Ron !

- Ah ouais ?! C'est des Malfoy ! Tous des fouines ! Ils vont nous vendre à tu-sais-qui !

- Non mais tu vas te calmer un peu ?! Pourquoi tu veux pas leur faire confiance ?

- Parce que c'est Malfoy ! Ton pire ennemi tu ne te souviens pas ? Vous vous haïssez ! pourquoi ils voudraient aider ?

- Parce qu'ils n'adhèrent plus à ses idées et qu'ils veulent qu'il meure, t'as entendu Malfoy non ? il a l'air plutôt en rogne contre lui…

- Pff ! De la comédie j'en suis sûr ! Eh puis vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je reste méfiant !

- Fait ce que tu veux Ron … mais cesse de dire des idioties qui ne font pas que du bien …

Bien entendu il voulait parler de Draco qui avait eu mal face aux paroles du rouquin. Il savait ne pas être aimé et il le comprenait mais se prendre des reproches en pleine face devant tout l'Ordre et des reproches concernant son père, ça lui avait mit une sacrée claque.

Il se sentait vraiment mal, il était sûr qu'il ne serait jamais accepté vraiment … Sauf peut être par Harry et/ou Dumbledore, mais lui il fait confiance à tout le monde … Alors pour Draco ça n'avait pas tellement de valeur.

Harry était énervé à cause de Ron et il parti dans le salon. Lucius, Draco, Remus, Sirius, M et Mme Weasley étaient assis dans les fauteuils et ils discutaient calmement. Harry prit place à côté de Draco. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Harry et lui fit un faible sourire.

- Ça va Malfoy ? Ron est vraiment trop con quand il s'y met …

- Oui ça va … C'est rien, je devrais être habitué à ses remarques acerbes …

- Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue jamais vraiment.

- Possible …

- Tu veux que je te montre le QG ?

- Oui je veux bien …

- Viens, ais pas peur, je vais pas te manger.

Harry rigola et Draco aussi, il aurait bien voulu être mangé tout cru par Harry, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment …

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers le couloir. Lucius les regardait, il avait écouté leur conversation et malgré les paroles tout à fait banale, il sentait que leur relation d'ennemis jurés avait déjà changé … Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni depuis combien de temps, mais il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux.

Harry montra la cuisine, où Dumbledore et Maugrey parlaient.

Les chambres dans les étages, celle de Sirius, la potentiellement sienne, quand il viendrait vivre ici avec Sirius, le labo de Snape au sous sol pour préparer les potions servant à l'Ordre ainsi que les quelques réserves. Rien de bien passionnant mais ils trouvèrent de quoi s'occuper au grenier.

Il y avait tout un tas de carton remplis de photos de l'époque des maraudeurs jeunes. Ils regardaient les photos où James et Sirius faisaient les cons, réprimandés par Remus et avec Peter et sa salle tête d'idiot en fond. Il y avait des photos de classe, il y avait bien sûr les maraudeurs, Lily, magnifique, mais aussi Severus et Lucius. Lucius était identique à Draco actuellement, les cheveux plus long cependant, Severus n'a pas changé depuis, de longs cheveux lisses et noirs corbeau, une cape noire. Ils avaient l'air amis, c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui mais ils ne le montraient pas autant que Sirius et Remus qui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Draco avait l'impression de voir Harry et lui sur les photos pourtant c'était James et Lucius, ils n'étaient pas plus amis qu'eux même l'étaient au début de leur scolarité, mais il n'en aurait pas fallu de beaucoup pour qu'ils soient amis. Lucius n'avait rien de particulier contre les maraudeurs, c'était eux qui le trouvait trop superficiel et richou, lui ne leur parlait pas car ils insultaient Severus constamment, ce qui le mettait fortement en rogne. Lui avait le droit d'insulter, mais jamais, jamais il ne fallait injurier quelqu'un qu'il aimait devant lui. C'est toujours le cas au fond de lui, même s'il se contrôle pour ne rien montrer, il ne supporte toujours pas les offenses envers son ami Severus, envers sa famille, son nom, son fils.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées, passés, présentes ou futures, quand un patronus se matérialisa devant eux. C'était un loup blanc. Magnifique.

- Le repas est prêt. Vous pouvez descendre.

La voix de Lucius résonnait dans le grenier, une voix plus douce que d'habitude. Harry en fut surprit, et Draco aussi apparemment puisqu'il sourit à ce son.

- Ça te fait rire que ton père nous envoie ça ?

- C'est juste que … Je n'ai entendu cette voix que très rarement, quand j'étais tout petit et qu'on était que tout les deux à jouer. Ce qui était très rare, et hier … quand je me suis endormis contre lui.

Il avait un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres et Harry ne pu se retenir de poser les siennes dessus en un chaste baiser. Draco y répondit tendrement. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas dans le grenier poussiéreux, ils redescendirent dans la grande salle à manger.

Tout le monde était installé, ils étaient tous restés pour manger. Il restait deux places entre Hermione et Lucius, ils se mirent donc ici. Ron avait l'air calmé, merci Hermione !

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Désolé mec pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, tu as raison, je vais essayé de leur faire confiance…

- Merci Ron, j'ai parlé avec Malfoy et tu vois, je suis toujours vivant, il ne m'a pas mangé.

Draco eut un petit rire en entendant le brun reparler de le manger.

- T'a fais que parlé ? ça fait 3 heures que vous étiez partis …

- 3 heures ?! J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Oui 3 heures, vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je lui ai montré la maison et on a regardé quelques trucs dans le grenier. Et vous avez fait quoi vous ?

- J'ai calmé Ron, ça a prit déjà un certain temps. Lança Hermione en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois. Pendant ce temps Lucius observait Draco, un petit sourire avait fleuri sur son visage.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux …

- Oui père, je vais mieux. Potter est plutôt sympa finalement.

- Je n'en doute pas, il faut apprendre à connaître les gens. Vous faisiez quoi là haut ?

- On regardait des photos de Black, vous étiez dessus avec Severus. Très drôle à voir.

- Drôle ? N'étais-je pas fantastique ?

- Oh si bien sûr, on aurait dit moi dessus !

- Ah oui. On est identique physiquement parlant.

- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera des points communs dans le caractère.

- Draco … Je te promets que je rattraperai le temps que j'ai perdu avec toi pendant ton enfance.

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais ils avaient du temps … Plus ou moins.

Le repas passa dans une ambiance passablement détendue, Harry retrouvait un Ron de bonne humeur, Hermione les sermonnant qu'ils étaient à table, mais aussi il se sentait apaisé car il sentait la présence du blond à quelques centimètres de lui, sa présence, sa magie, leur lien était palpable pour eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, une force qui les attirait, les liait, les rendant plus puissants.

Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, Draco se sentait bien lui aussi, la présence du Griffondor, une nouvelle relation possible avec son père, une protection quasi assurée. Il en avait presque oublié la marque qui lui brûlait l'avant-bras.

Il vit Lucius et Severus grimacer tandis que sa brûlure s'intensifiait, Lucius se tourna vers lui.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui … C'est quoi ?

_- Il_ nous appelle.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, il ne faut pas le faire attendre.

L'ambiance s'était glacée et Harry s'était tendu, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Les trois hommes devaient rejoindre Voldemort.

- Je veux pas y aller … Murmura t-il.

- Draco, ne commence pas … Nous avons pas le choix. Tu as dis toi-même que tu serais irréprochable … Le faire attendre n'est pas une bonne idée …

-…

Il se leva la tête basse. Il jeta un regard à Harry, il avait peur, il se sentait bien pourtant, dans son presque cocon, entouré de la magie d'Harry et de celle de son père.

- Veuillez nous excuser, pour notre couverture nous nous devons de nous absenter. Bonne journée. Lança Lucius d'une voix calme et détachée.

Les trois se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

- Courage fils, ferme ton esprit et on y va.

Draco ferma les yeux, ferma son esprit et rouvrit les yeux sur la main tendue de son paternel. Malgré la présence de Severus, Lucius voulait garder son fils en confiance c'est donc sans hésitation qu'il lui présenta sa main et non son bras. Severus qui sentait des changements précieux entre les deux Malfoy ne préféra rien dire et transplana directement au manoir Riddle.

Le petit blond prit la main de son père et il se sentit aspiré par le nombril, sensation toujours aussi désagréable d'après lui.

- Vous en avez mis du temps … Grogna la voix froide et aiguë à leur arrivée.

- Pardonnez nous maître.

Lucius s'était agenouillé, Draco se tendit et fit de même.

Merlin ce qu'il déteste cette voix et devoir se rabaisser ainsi ! Il est un sang pur quand même ! Ce n'est pas de son rang de s'agenouiller ! Il se contrôla, sachant qu'il jouait sa vie s'il se rebellait.

- J'ai quelques informations de guerre à vous annoncer. Débuta t-il.

S'en suivit un long discours totalement inintéressant. Draco luttait pour ne pas tomber de sommeil. La nuit avait été bonne mais il était encore épuisé de la veille.

Les mangemorts partaient tous les uns après les autres à la fin du discours.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir à leur tour, le Lord leur demanda d'approcher.

Ils se plantèrent devant lui comme deux simples serviteurs, seule différence, Lucius restait droit et fier, même face à ce monstre. Draco évitait toujours son regard, de peur de s'y perdre, il n'empêche qu'il avait hâte de rentrer pour aller dormir un coup.

Le Lord ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler tant qu'il restait des mangemorts, ce qu'ils comprirent car les derniers ne se firent pas prier pour déguerpir. Quelle bande de lavettes pensa Draco.

- Draco.

La voix froide se fit douce mais elle claqua dans l'air et glaça Draco jusqu'aux os. Pourquoi utiliser son prénom avec une telle voix … Draco en était perturbé.

- Comme tu le sais peut être, chaque seigneur a son … jouet.

- Jouet ?

- Jouet sexuel j'entends, amant si tu préfères…

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, non, non ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne veut pas ce que je crois qu'il veut ! Il pâlit tellement qu'il en était presque transparent.

- Je VEUX que ça soit toi.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait plus.

- Tu es beau, sensuel, puissant, tu es un sang pur et tu as su ne pas crier, bien que les cris m'excitent, tu es résistant et c'est ce qu'il me faut, j'arriverais à te faire crier, Draco.

Il s'était levé au début de sa phrase, petit à petit il se rapprochait doucement de Draco, il avait murmuré la fin de la phrase à l'oreille de ce dernier mortifié.

Lucius était choqué, il savait que maintenant qu'_il_ l'avait choisit, _il_ ne le laisserait pas partir. Il n'avait pas le choix, impossible de le protéger de ça, il n'y avait pas pensé mais il était terrifié à cette idée … Sa promesse tomberait une fois de plus à l'eau.

- Tu viendras désormais me rejoindre à chaque fois que je t'appellerais, ne soit JAMAIS en retard.

- Permettez-moi, mon seigneur. Essaya Lucius.

- Oui, Lucius … je t'écoute ?

- Draco est toujours à Poudlard, il n'a aucune possibilité de transplaner de l'intérieur.

- Je vois … Et tu ne peux pas sortir de l'enceinte du château pour transplaner ?

- Non, je ne pense pas maître. Draco avait peut être une solution pour s'en sortir … Merci Papa Lucius pour cette remarque !

- Tu me rejoindras chaque weekend, tu diras que tu rentres chez toi pour raison personnelles, Lucius, tu soutiendras cette excuse et Draco tu pourras venir ici.

Draco était effondré, son excuse était partie en fumée, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper …

Il hocha la tête faiblement.

Voldemort posa sa main froide sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, doucement, presque tendrement. Il ancra ses yeux carmin dans les pupilles d'argent pleines de peur et totalement perdues. Draco n'avait plus de repère, il était perdu dans ces yeux qui le scrutait profondément, cette main si froide sur la peau si fine, il avait peur, son cœur avait presque cessé de battre tellement il était faible.

Il fut prit d'un haut le cœur terrible lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres glacées se poser fermement sur les siennes en un baiser qui montrait seulement qu'il lui appartenant à partir de maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas au baiser ce qui énerva Voldemort qui fit pression de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Draco daigne répondre.

Il l'avait compris, mieux valait ne pas le mettre en rogne alors dégoûté au possible il appuya ses lèvres contre les envahisseuses.

Voldemort, satisfait de la capitulation du jeune blond se détacha un sourire carnassier sur son visage d'ange maléfique.

- Bien. On se voit le weekend prochain mon jeune ami. Lança t-il ne perdant pas son sourire.

Draco avait envie de vomir, il était écoeuré de ce qui venait de se passer. Lucius reprit ses esprits et attrapa la main de Draco pour transplaner immédiatement, sous l'œil amusé du Lord. Il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il était satisfait et retourna à ses occupations de mage noir.

Les pieds de nouveau sur le sol Draco s'effondra et vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Une fois totalement vide, il continuait à cracher de la bile.

Il pleurait, les larmes salées se mélangeant au liquide acide qui lui brûlait la gorge et la bouche.

Lucius s'était accroupi derrière lui et lui tenait les cheveux hors du visage. Il avait tellement mal pour lui.

Draco mit une bonne heure avant de calmer ses hauts le cœur et ses sanglots.

Il respirait maintenant doucement, la tête contre le torse de Lucius, des bras puissants le retenant et le serrant fermement.

- Sois fort mon fils. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il t'ai choisi.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Il pleurait à nouveau alors que Lucius lui caressait le dos.

- Je suis tellement désolé … Il faut que tu sois fort, la guerre va bientôt finir, et on sera libre ! Tu es fort, je le sais. Ferme lui ton esprit, ne laisse pas la peur et la douleur t'affecter Draco.

- Père … Père … je … je ne peux pas lui faire ça …

Lucius savait que le lui n'était pas Voldemort, mais il ne savait pas qui exactement. Son fils était amoureux, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était paisible au repas.

- Si tu lui explique, il comprendra … Ce n'est pas une trahison, s'il t'aime, il comprendra que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je … ne veux pas … le trahir … Père … Ne le laissez pas me toucher encore … je vous en pris !

- Draco … Sois fort je t'en supplie … ne baisse pas les bras. Je ne sais pas qui tu as peur de trahir, mais sois fort, pour lui, pour votre relation si vous en avez une …

- C'est fort … Vous savez, je n'ai pas choisis, ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça … Ni lui ni moi n'avons choisis … Je ne peux pas le trahir avec ce … ce …

- Chuut … Calme toi Draco … ça va aller … ça va passer …

Il avait sa réponse, oui Draco était amoureux, d'un garçon qui plus est. Il n'en était pas choqué, pas le moins du monde.

- Parle moi Draco, parle moi de lui. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous croyez en les âmes sœurs ?

- Possible.

- Il est mon âme sœur… Je ne m'y attendais pas … C'est … fort, puissant … incontrôlable.

- L'amour ?

- L'union écarlate. Le lien qui nous uni, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est de l'amour, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est … Mais c'est fort, c'est vital aussi.

- Accroches toi à ça pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il nous faut à tous des choses solides auxquelles se raccrocher.

Draco acquiesça et reposa sa tête sur le cœur de Lucius, se concentrant sur ses battements calmes pour y calquer sa respiration.

Il se calmait, ça lui faisait du bien de vider son sac.

Il avait une semaine pour s'habituer, au possible, à l'idée d'appartenir, non seulement âme, mais aussi corps, au Lord noir, ce vicieux et tordu de première.

* * *

**Désolé pour ça … Je suis trop méchante avec Draco …**

**Il faut bien leur mettre des battons dans les roues, sinon ils fileraient le parfait amour, mais ça serait moins « drôle » …**

**Review ?**

**X**

**Low  
**


	10. Bad Dream

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 9 : Bad Dream**

Draco remontait le chemin serpentant dans le parc pour revenir au château.

C'était l'heure du dîner apparemment, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur.

Il respira profondément et passa les grandes portes.

Il marchait le plus droit possible, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude …

Il ne sentait qu'un seul regard, celui d'Harry. Celui-ci était mort de trouille depuis sont départ du midi avec son père et Severus, et vu la tête qu'il avait, ça n'avait pas dû se passer très bien.

- Draco s'assit à sa place et resta le regard dans le vide, sans bouger, sans manger de tout le repas.

- Harry ne mangeait pas non plus, il le regardait, inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter de le voir perdu à ce point.

Lorsque la salle se vida, Harry vit que Draco ne bougeait pas. Il n'y avait plus grand monde alors il se dirigea vers lui.

_- Dray … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe …_ ? murmura t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Draco releva la tête vers lui et plongea dans son regard.

Harry fut choqué de ce qu'il y vit, de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'angoisse, de la honte, du dégoût …

_- Dray …_

_- Dehors Harry … dans 10 minutes._

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle.

Il attendait dos contre leur arbre quand il entendit les pas de Draco se rapprocher.

Draco ne voulait pas craquer dans la grande salle, alors il voulait qu'Harry l'attende dehors.

Il était là, contre leur arbre. Il ne se retint pas et lui fonça dessus.

Il le serra contre lui le plus fort possible, sans rien dire.

Harry avait comprit son désespoir et le serrait tout aussi fort.

Draco tremblait et le serrait comme une bouée de sauvetage, Harry lui frottait le dos doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long, très long moment avant qu'Harry ne se décide à parler.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dray … ?_

_- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. _

_- Tu ne vas pas bien alors ne me dit pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé._

_- Je t'assure, il ne s'est RIEN passé, tu m'as manqué c'est tout. Si ça te plait pas je peux m'en aller_. Son ton était froid et direct.

_- Mais non … Désolé. Pars pas._

Draco s'en voulait de ne rien lui dire, mais c'était impossible. Absolument impossible. Ça les briserait, tous les deux. Alors il prendrait sur lui pour que jamais Harry ne soit au courant de cette immondice.

La semaine passait, Draco avait vraiment peur que le weekend arrive, pourtant, le temps semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter pour lui. Il aurait aimé que les soirées avec Harry s'éternisent et que le lendemain n'arrive pas. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en se disant qu'il lui restait de moins en moins de temps.

Harry se sentait mal car il savait que Draco avait un problème, mais il respectait le fait qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire. Il lui dirait quand il serait prêt, il le savait. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de lui cacher quelque chose qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Draco s'efforçait de paraître normal au possible avec Harry, quand ils étaient seuls mais le brun voyait bien le désespoir dans les prunelles grises lorsqu'il était en cours, dans la grande salle, ou même avec ses amis. Il avait mal aussi. Mal que Draco ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour tout lui dire. Mais pour Draco, ça n'était pas question de confiance, il lui faisait totalement confiance, il aurait fait les yeux fermés tout ce qu'aurait dit Harry tellement il lui faisait confiance. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Lui aussi avait mal de cette situation, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Le samedi matin arriva inévitablement, et ce avec un Draco dans un piteux état. Il n'avait pas dormi, impossible de fermer les yeux sachant que dans quelques heures il serait la chose personnelle du Lord Noir.

C'est très proche de l'état d'un cadavre qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour manger, ou en tout cas, faire comme.

_- Tu es dans un état pitoyable Dray …_ Lui lança Pansy Parkinson.

_- M'en fou._

_- Si tu ne dors pas, tu devrais au moins te mettre un sort de camouflage histoire qu'on ne profite pas de ta sale tête._

_- Merci beaucoup Pansy, c'est super agréable à entendre._

_- Je te le dis pour t'aider mon chou._

_- Mouais …_

Il jouait avec sa nourriture, n'avalant rien. Harry l'observait, il avait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Il le rattrapa dans les couloirs après le repas.

_- Tu n'as pas dormi ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas réussi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Toi comment tu vas ?_

_- J'aime pas quand j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien …_

_- Cesse de t'inquiéter Ry' … Je vais bien. J'ai juste mal dormi. Je te le promets._

_- D'accord. Tu pars ce weekend ?_

_- Ouais, je dois rejoindre mon père dans 1 heure._

_- Ah … C'est vraiment nul que tu doives partir le weekend, alors qu'on pourrait se voir plus …_

_- M'en parle pas, ça me dégoûte de pas pouvoir te voir, mais tu sais, j'ai pas le choix …_

_- Oui je sais. Il n'empêche que c'est nul !_

_- Je sais ! Excuse moi, il faut que j'aille me préparer … _

_- D'accord… Tu reviens quand ?_

_- Demain soir je pense._

_- Ok …_

_- Tu vas me manquer Ry', ne l'oublie pas, et pense à moi, d'accord ?_

_- Je pense tout le temps à toi Dray …_

_- Moi aussi Ry' … Allé j'y vais._

Il l'embrassa tendrement et parti en direction des cachots.

Il avait le cœur serré de l'avoir laissé comme ça alors qu'il aurait tellement voulu lui donner plus, beaucoup plus, avant d'être sali …

Il était maintenant habillé, coiffé, prêt. Lucius lui avait bien dit d'être le plus présentable possible car il fallait que le Lord pense que Draco voulait lui plaire. Il ne faut pas contrarier le Lord, n'est-ce pas.

Draco remarqua alors les cernes bleues violettes sous ses yeux alors il chercha dans un livre un sort de dissimulation. Il se le lança et retourna voir dans le miroir. Les cernes avaient disparues, il n'avait absolument aucun défaut. Il était « parfait ».

Il attrapa sa cape et remonta dans le grand hall où Lucius attendait, adossé contre le mur.

_- Draco. Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Hum … Comment dire … Mal. Très mal._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais._

_- Oui, je sais. Ça ira. On y va ?_

_- Oui._

Ils sortirent de la zone anti-transplanage et Draco prit la main de Lucius alors qu'ils transplanaient au manoir Riddle. Ils marchaient en direction du manoir, les grilles s'étant ouvertes grâce à leur marque.

Un elfe de maison les conduisit aux appartements privés du Lord mais Lucius ne fut pas autorisé à entrer. Seul Draco pouvait.

Il ferma son esprit, arrêta les quelques tremblements qui l'envahissaient depuis son départ de l'école, et poussa la porte.

La pièce où il entra semblait être un salon. Un grand salon, confortable, presque chaleureux, luxurieux, décoré avec beaucoup de goût, il fallait l'avouer. C'était vraiment joli.

_Il_ était là, assit sur un fauteuil, à lire un livre, nonchalamment, beau, fascinant.

Draco s'approcha un peu, doucement, et se mit à genoux.

_- Tu es ici mon invité Draco. Il ne t'ai pas nécessaire de t'agenouiller devant moi._

_- Oui maître._

Il se releva et tomba dans les pupilles carmines.

Tom lui indiqua un siège à ses côtés pour qu'il s'assoit alors il s'y installa, un peu crispé.

_- Détend toi un peu. C'est vexant que tu sois comme ça face à moi._

_- Je suis désolé maître._

_- Prend un livre si tu veux. Tu peux te détendre ici, et faire presque tout ce que tu veux. J'ai un livre à terminer pour le moment._

Draco acquiesça, prit un livre sur la petite table et commença à lire.

C'était bizarre, vraiment trop bizarre. Il était là, avec le Lord Noir le plus puissant qui ai existé et il lisait. Le Lord n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le frapper, le torturer. Draco fut rassuré car peut être le voulait-il juste de lui pour lui tenir compagnie, comme en ce moment. Si c'était ça, ça pourrai passer plutôt vite.

À midi, il lui proposa de manger quelque chose alors ils mangèrent ensemble. Sans parler. L'après-midi, c'était pareil que le matin, Draco était plongé dans son livre et le lisait avidement. Le soir fût pareil que le midi. Ils mangèrent, sans échanger aucun mot.

Draco se dit que la journée n'avait pas été trop mal finalement.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans le salon.

_- J'ai fini mon livre._

Tom reposa ce livre et se leva. Il marchait vers Draco et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de façon à ce que son visage soit près de lui. Il murmurait

_- Tu es vraiment beau Draco._

- …

_- Tu sens si bon, tu es parfait._

- …

Il approcha un peu plus son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix alors il répondit au baiser, timidement.

Tom plaça une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Son autre main passait dans les cheveux du plus jeune, touchant avidement ces fins cheveux blonds.

Il devenait plus franc, plus insistant avec sa bouche, il forçait le passage des lèvres de Draco, sa langue cherchant son homonyme pour une danse sensuelle. Il les fît transplaner dans une grande et belle chambre où le blanc régnait en maître. C'était plutôt ironique comme décor mais Draco n'avait pas le temps de se formaliser de telles choses.

Il fut placé sur un lit aux draps de soie blancs.

Voldemort n'était absolument pas doux, il ne caressait pas, il griffait, il découvrait le corps, la peau fine et fragile du blond sans aucune douceur. Les vêtements avaient été retirés d'un sort.

Draco était plaqué contre le matelas, il avait mal. Physiquement, il était vraiment fragile et la façon brutale qu'avait Voldemort de le toucher lui faisait très mal, mais aussi et surtout psychologiquement, il se rendait compte que le cauchemar démarrait, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Dans tous les sens du terme. Voldemort lui avait attaché les mains sur le rebord du lit avec un sort muet. Draco était donc à genoux, dos au Lord, les mains bloquées en l'air.

Il tremblait.

Il ne voulait pas ça, non, tout mais pas ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait peur maintenant et il ne se retenait pas de trembler.

Les mains parcourant toujours son corps, Voldemort de pencha vers lui.

- _Cesses de trembler. Je t'ai choisis parce que tu es fort et résistant. NE ME DÉÇOIS PAS …_

Son ton était menaçant sur la fin, Draco serra les dents, ferma les yeux fortement et tenta de se calmer.

Il hurla silencieusement alors que le brun le pénétrait avec force, et démarrait de lents va et vient.

Il avait mal, tellement mal, il se sentait brisé, au plus profond de lui.

Sa tête baissée cognait contre la tête de lit à chaque coups de rein, il avait l'espoir de tomber dans les pommes. Mais cet espoir ne lui fût pas accordé.

Il ressentait tout. Ce membre énorme au plus profond de lui, le blessant chaque fois un peu plus. Ces mains fortes, le griffant, laissant des marques rouges sanglantes sur son corps pâle. Ces râles rauques de plaisirs qui lui brûlaient les oreilles, ces grognements, cette respiration saccadée. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues rougies par la douleur et la honte.

Il voulait que ça finisse, le plus tôt possible. La seule idée qu'il eut, fut de se contracter pour que le plaisir envahisse le Lord plus rapidement. Ça avait marché. Le plaisir du brun fut accentué mais au lieu de jouir, il accéléra ses mouvements, le baisant brutalement, le brisant un peu plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus douloureux et violent qu'avant.

Il avait de l'endurance ce cher Lord, et cette torture dura pendant plus d'une heure et demie.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait mourir, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il aurait donné sa vie pour être libéré de ça.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas déjà mort, sa tête frappant si fort contre le bois, les poignets attachés avec des liens bloquant le passage du sang, ce même sang coulant sur son dos, ses hanches, il sentait déjà les hématomes se dessiner sur sa peau fine. Tout son corps étant comme chauffé à blanc.

Et, comme il faut bien que ça arrive, le moment de la délivrance.

Il sentit le brun se déverser en lui, se retirer et il entendit des bruits de vêtements.

Il retomba comme une masse sur le lit lorsque les liens disparurent.

Il entendit Voldemort sortir de la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Draco, pleurant et tremblant, se plaça dans les draps, les serrant tout autour de lui, recroquevillé en chien de fusil.

Il était brisé. Il avait tellement honte. Ça avait été sa 1ère fois, et il s'était fait baiser comme un chien, comme une putain. Il se sentait sale, anéantis. Ses pensées partirent naturellement vers Harry, qui devait être tranquillement en train de dormir. Et lui, il l'avait trahi. Trahi car trompé, même s'il n'était pas consentent.

Si son corps était en charpie, son âme était dans un état pitoyable. Il sanglotait sans retenue, et de fatigue, il plongea dans les limbes du sommeil, réparateur, il l'espérait.

Il avait froid en se réveillant. Il n'avait pas été rhabillé et il tremblait dans les draps fins, de froid, de peur, de fatigue. Car comme il le craignait, ça avait été un sommeil noir, vide. Le genre de sommeil qui te laisse plus fatigué au réveil qu'au coucher.

Il avait encore mal physiquement, les coupures le brûlaient légèrement, les bleus et les courbatures lui barraient le corps entier, il avait une intense migraine, et son derrière le faisait aussi beaucoup souffrir.

Il resta encore longtemps dans les draps de soie, essayant de ne pas sortir de cette léthargie qui lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé.

Il était dans un état de semi conscience qu'il bénissait à ce moment. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas penser.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé entre son réveil et l'entrée de Tom Jedusor dans la chambre.

_Il_ s'approcha doucement, posa un léger baiser sur le front du blond et posa des habits propres, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et un petit pull noir en cachemire.

Il ressortit de la chambre en demandant à Draco de le rejoindre lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Draco était bien réveillé et son cerveau marchait à plein régime.

Pourquoi paraissait-_il _ « gentil » ou en tout cas pas méchant ? Comment s'était il retrouvé à être la pute personnelle de Lord Voldemort ? Il était souillé, comment pourrait-il regarder Harry dans les yeux maintenant qu'il l'avait trahit ?

Autant sur le coup il avait été aveuglé par la douleur, autant, à la lumière d'un nouveau jour, il se rendait compte à quel point ce qui c'était passé était horrible, ignoble. Il savait maintenant que cela se reproduirait chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne finisse, il était condamné à se faire prendre sans amour, sans douceur, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de ça avec Harry. Il voulait appartenir à son âme sœur, il voulait vivre ces choses incroyablement intenses, avec amour, avec Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard, il était sale désormais, il ne pourrait plus rien faire avec Harry par peur de le salir aussi. Il ne pourrait pas lui offrir son corps, son âme … Il avait tellement honte qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face.

Il voyait les marques sur son corps. Sa peau pâle était parsemée de marques rouges boursouflées, de taches bleues noires, et les cernes avaient reprit leur place sous ses yeux gris, sombres, ternes, vides.

Il se dégoutait tellement, il n'était rien de plus qu'un cadavre, presque vivant.

Après s'être lancer un sort de dissimulation et s'être habillé correctement, il rejoignit le Lord dans le Grand salon.

Celui-ci était assit exactement au même endroit que la veille, en train de lire un livre, nonchalamment installé dans son grand et beau fauteuil.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil.

_- As-tu bien dormis Draco ?_

_- Euh … Oui._

_- Bien. Tu veux rester ici cet après-midi ou retourner à ton école ?_

_- Euh …_

_- Pour la 1ère fois je t'autorise à rentrer, mais les prochains weekend tu resteras ici._

_- Je … Je ne sais pas. Vous … voulez que je reste ?_

_- J'aimerais oui._

_- Bien. Je reste._

_- Bien. Tu peux lire ou faire ce que tu veux. Si les autres fois, tu veux amener tes devoirs du weekend, tu pourras. Tu as remarquer que tu as pas mal de temps pour toi quand tu es ici._

_- Oui. Merci Maître._

Draco gardait les yeux baissés et il ne pouvait par conséquent pas voir le regard que le Lord posait sur lui. Il avait un regard presque doux, un regard possessif, il lui appartenait, et il le savait. Il avait été son premier, il le savait aussi. Il aimait le voir comme ça, timide, les yeux vaguement intéressés par le sol, des yeux tristes. Il paraissait faible, à sa merci. Bien qu'il aurait aimé le voir résister un peu plus la veille, il avait aimé le prendre.

Draco préférait rester, car il avait peur du regard des autres, il ne voulait pas voir Harry, il avait trop honte.

Il attrapa donc un livre sur les potions et se mit à lire.

Comme la veille, à midi Tom lui proposa de manger. Il n'avala pas grand chose, il n'avait absolument pas faim. Vers le milieu d'après midi il avait terminé le livre et il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Il regardait autour de lui d'un air absent et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Voldemort sortir sa baguette.

_- N'aie pas peur. Tu t'ennuie. Je vais prévenir Lucius qu'il vienne te chercher._

_- Oh. D'accord. Merci._

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, murmura quelques paroles et prononça.

_- Messenger Patronum._

Un énorme serpent argenté flotta dans les airs quelques instants et disparut vers la porte.

Voldemort se rassit et oublia Draco jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse dans le salon 30 minutes plus tard.

_- Maître, M. Lucius Malfoy est arrivé, Maître._

_- Bien. Va attendre dehors._

_- Pop'_

_- Eh bien, Draco. Je te revois à la même heure samedi prochain._

_- Oui Maître._

_- Appelle moi Tom._

_- Euh. Oui … Tom._

Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres fines du brun et il déposa un baiser tendre et léger sur celles du petit blond.

Draco se retourna et sortit de la salle. Il suivit l'elfe jusque dans le hall où Lucius attendait, tendu.

_- Draco …_

_- Bonjour Père._

_- Ça va ?_

_- À votre avis ?_

_- Draco …_

_- On peut y aller ? S'il vous plaît._

_- Oui viens._

Ils sortirent en silence de la résidence et, les grilles refermées derrière eux, ils transplanèrent.

_- Draco. Parle moi._

_- Pour dire quoi ? Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi en parler ?_

_- Je suis tellement désolé. Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça._

_- Comment ? Il faut me dire ce qui choque chez moi, il ne faut pas qu'il le voit !_

_- Tes yeux. D'habitude tu as les yeux qui pétillent, là ils sont … Vides._

_- J'ai vu ça oui. Comment je fais pour le cacher ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu le puisse._

_- Ne puis-je pas rester au manoir ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner …_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas le revoir … ?_

_- Non. Je l'ai trahis. Je ne pourrai pas le regarder en face._

_- Il ne t'en voudra pas. J'en suis sûr. Dis-lui, il pourra t'aider à surmonter ça._

_- Impossible... Bon j'y vais. Au revoir Père._

_- Draco …_

_- Vous pouvez revenir me chercher samedi prochain ? Même heure._

_- Dra …_

_- Oui ou non ?_ Le coupa t-il.

_- Oui._

_- Bien. À la semaine prochaine alors._

_- Draco … ?_

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il s'en alla vers le château. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec son père qui essayait de l'aider mais il ne voulait pas parler, avec personne.

Il n'entra pas au château, il s'assit dans le parc. Pas sous leur arbre. Plus loin, au bord du lac sur un tas de rochers. Il regardait l'eau ondulée paisiblement, troublée de temps en temps par une tentacule du calamar géant. Aucun bruit, pas d'oiseau, pas de vent, personne, rien. Juste lui et ses pensées. Non, même pas, il avait la tête vide, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il voulait juste oublier.

Le soleil descendait dans le ciel, l'ombre l'enveloppait, le froid lui tomba dessus mais il ne frissonnait pas.

Les heures défilaient sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit.

Pendant ce temps Harry était dans sa salle commune avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait été de mauvaise humeur et tout bonnement insupportable tout le weekend et ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas savoir Draco loin de lui pour une quelconque mission avec les autres Mangemorts et il avait stressé tout le weekend. Il savait qu'il devait revenir ce soir et il ne pouvait plus attendre de le revoir.

C'était l'heure du repas et il espérait voir cette chevelure blonde à la table d'en face mais de tout le repas, il n'aperçu pas Draco. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'était pas encore revenu et, inquiet, il ne fit que jouer avec son assiette sans rien avaler.

Il quitta ses amis après le repas et sorti dans le parc. Peut être Draco l'attendrait sous leur arbre comme la dernière fois, mais lorsqu'il atteignit le sol pleureur, il ne vit personne.

Draco ne devait pas être rentrer alors il s'assit et attendit.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il laissait aller son regard dans le reste du parc et il vit, le cœur battant, une fine silhouette plus bas, près du lac.

Il marchait doucement, se rapprochant du lac, il voyait difficilement mais il reconnu sans problème que c'était Draco qui était assis, les jambes repliées, la tête sur les genoux, regardant au loin.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur alors il ne dit rien, il se contenta se s'assoir à côté de lui.

Draco était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il regardait car il n'avait pas réagit à son approche.

_- Draco ?_

- …

_- Dray ?_

Il se retourna, plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Le brun eu une impression bizarre en voyant les yeux de son amant si ternes.

_- Ça ne va pas ?_

_- Si. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver._

_- C'est pas grave. Tu as fait quoi ce weekend ?_

_- Rien de bien passionnant. Je suis rester avec les autres Mangemorts. Et toi ?_

_- Rien. Je me suis ennuyé sans toi._

_- Tu m'as manqué Ry' …_

_- Toi aussi Dray._

- …

Il tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau le lac. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, mais Draco parla.

_- Il est beau le lac quand il fait nuit._

_- Oui. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis assis et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé._

_- Tu n'as pas eu faim ? Tu n'étais pas au repas._

_- Non. J'ai pas tellement faim..._

_- Je t'attendais sous le sol pleureur quand je t'ai vu ici._

_- Oui. J'avais envie de venir près du lac ce soir._

_- C'est aussi bien._

_- Hum …_

_- Euh … Dray … Il y a des nouvelles, sur les plans de Voldemort ? Par rapport à la guerre ?_

_- Hum, non. Pas vraiment. Père et Severus brouillent bien les pistes sur ce que fait l'Ordre. Il ne sait pas trop comment agir pour gagner la guerre._

_- Tant mieux. Ils jouent parfaitement leurs rôles._

_- Oui. C'est très Serpentard de cacher son jeu. _

_- Ouais … _

Harry était surpris de leurs retrouvailles, il pensait qu'ils se sauteraient dessus. Draco lui avait tellement manqué mais lui, il paraissait blasé et il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Ça lui manquait …

_- Dray ? Tu m'as pas dit bonjour tout à l'heure …_

_- Ah ? Bonjour._

_- J'ai plus le droit à mon petit bisou ?_

_- Oh, si. Désolé._

Il se pencha vers Harry et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait mal au cœur en se disant qu'il avait embrassé Jedusor seulement quelques heures auparavant mais les lèvres d'Harry étaient bien différentes, il ressentait tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait rien qu'en l'embrassant. Et ça, c'était différent d'avec Voldemort.

Il fut plus appuyé sur le reste du bisou, Harry avait passé sa main sur sa nuque et l'avait rapproché de lui, amoureusement. Draco avait l'esprit ailleurs et se sentait beaucoup mieux, contre les lèvres de Harry, entre ses mains parfaites. Il oubliait, pour un petit moment.

_To be continued …_

* * *

**Désolé pour ce chapitre … Vous devez avoir des envies de meurtre sur moi, mais si vous me tuez, il n'y aura plus d'histoire … ça serait dommage … Non ? Et puis, le chapitre 10 est en écriture, je prévois une petite surprise pour ma faire pardonner ;-) Restez à l'écoute et vous en saurez plus =D**

**Je dis un grand merci a cleo McPhee, ma béta, pour corriger mes chapitres et pour ses petits commentaires qui me font très plaisir !**

**Merci à vous tous qui "reviewez" à chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour continuer à me suivre !  
**

**Low**


	11. L'Union

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 10: L'Union**

Tous les jours Draco gardait un sort de dissimulation car il lui restait toujours des bleus et quelques marques rouges sur les hanches. Il jouait très bien le jeu, il était souriant, il riait avec Harry, il lui parlait normalement. En fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire, il se sentait bien à côté d'Harry. Il ne pensait plus du tout à Voldemort, et il se sentait moins mal face au brun que les 1ers jours.

Lorsque le weekend arriva, Draco suivit son Père jusqu'au manoir Riddle. Exactement la même chose que la semaine précédente, il avait prit des devoirs pour s'occuper. Tout exactement pareil, sauf que Voldemort était encore un peu plus violent.

Chaque semaine Draco oubliait, chaque weekend il pleurait, chaque fois _Il_ se faisait plus dur, plus fort, il ne se contentait plus de sodomie, il aimait les fellations et Draco n'avait pas le choix. Draco revenait tous les dimanches après-midi, il se cachait jusqu'au soir, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

Puis il retrouvait Harry, et il oubliait. Harry savait que Draco revenait tôt le dimanche mais s'il voulait rester seul, il respecterai ça.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait le weekend mais il savait que c'était grave. Il ressentait une nouvelle magie autour de lui

et après quelques recherches il déduisit que Draco se camouflait. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, même s'il faisait comme si de rien était sauf qu'un dimanche soir, Draco semblait encore plus mal de les semaines précédentes.

_- Dray, je peux te parler de quelque chose?_

_- Hum, oui bien sûr, je t'écoute._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais le weekend ?_

_- Ry … Je t'ai déjà répondu. Je suis avec les autres mangemorts et on se fait chier._

_- Draco … Je sais que c'est faux … Vous ne faites pas rien, tu te camoufles, je le sens. Dis-moi pourquoi …_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ? Je peux t'aider non?_

_- Non._

_- Draco … S'il te plait, dis moi..._

_- Non._

_- Draco ! Je m'inquiète tu sais ! Je sais qu'il y a un problème mais si tu ne m'en parle pas je pourrai pas deviner._

_- Et c'est mieux que tu ne devines pas._

_- Fais moi confiance … Je t'en pris, je souffre de rien pouvoir faire pour toi._

_- Harry, si je te le dis, tu vas prendre peur et tu vas partir. Et je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser partir._

_- Je ne partirai pas, et tu le sais!_

_- Non. Je t'assure que tu voudras partir. _

_- Non ! Je ne peux pas partir, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi et ça me fait d'autant plus mal que tu ne me fais pas confiance du tout !_

_- Pas du tout ? Tu crois ça ? C'est pour te protéger que je ne veux pas te dire ce que je fais !_

_- Ça ne me protège pas ! Je t'en pris, fais moi confiance !_

_- Je te fais confiance ! Sinon je ne serais plus avec toi depuis longtemps … Simplement, c'est trop dur à dire …_

_- Dray … Tu peux tout me dire. Ou si tu ne peux pas le dire, laisse moi voir …_

_- NON ! Je préfère encore te le dire mais je t'interdis d'aller voir dans ma tête ! C'est compris ?!_

_- Oui, d'accord._

_- Promets moi que tu ne chercheras pas à voir !_

_- D'accord. Je te le promet …_

- …

_- Draco ?_

_- Oui … Écoutes, je te le dirai, c'est promis, mais pas tout de suite …_

_- D'accord. Quand tu veux._

_- Merci._

Draco se lova dans les bras d'Harry et ils se reposaient en attendant le repas du soir.

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur table prenant toujours bien soin de ne pas arriver en même temps dans la grande salle bondée.

Une lettre ensorcelée arriva dans les mains d'Harry. Il l'ouvrit:

_Harry, prévient Ron et Hermione que vous êtes attendus dans mon bureau demain matin à 10h, vous n'aurez pas besoin de rater de cours puisque la professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape seront présents. C'est une réunion très importante pour l'Ordre et on ne peut attendre de se retrouver au QG. Prévint aussi Draco, mais soit discret. A demain, _

_Dumbledore._

Harry montra le mot discrètement à ses deux amis puis leva les yeux vers la table d'en face. Draco le regardait, il le regarda, ensuite la lettre dans ses mains, Dumbledore puis il le regarda de nouveau. Draco comprit, et il retourna à son assiette.

Le trio sortit et Harry attendit la sortie de Draco.

_- Faut qu'on parle._ Mima t-il du bout des lèvres.

_- Alors Potty, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ Lança Draco.

_- Merde Malfoy ! T'es obligé d'être si con ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?!_

Il le bloqua contre le mur et se rapprocha très près d'Harry.

_- Oui ? _Murmura t-il

_- Demain, 10h, bureau de Dumby._

_- C'est bon tu te barre maintenant Potter !_

_- Fais pas chier Malfoy !_

_- Je fais chier qui je veux ! Allez les gars, on se taille !_

Le blond tourna le dos à Harry et partit vers les cachots.

_- Bien joué Harry, on aurait vraiment cru à une de vos disputes habituelles !_

_- Merci Herm._

_- Comment t'as fais pour que Malfoy comprenne ?_

_- Bah … Il est pas con, il a tout comprit quand j'ai reçu la lettre à table, il suffit juste que je lui lance un regard et il a comprit ce qu'il devait faire._

_- Vous jouez drôlement bien votre jeu tous les deux !_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Bah oui, je veux dire, depuis qu'il est avec l'Ordre, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre._

_- Il est gentil en fin de compte, faut le connaître en dehors de l'école pour ça. Il ne doit pas paraître sympa face aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'il agit comme ça ici, c'est sa couverture …_

_- Ouais je comprends. Et vous vous voyez comment ici ?_

_- Salle sur demande ou dehors. Bon on va bosser un peu ?_

Hermione fit un grand sourire et ils partirent tout trois vers la bibliothèque.

Ils étudièrent toute la soirée et allèrent se coucher tôt. Harry ne verrait pas Draco ce soir là.

Sachant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 10h ils ne se levèrent ce lundi matin qu'à 9h.

Devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, 9h55:

_- Potter !_

_- Ah Malfoy. Ça va ?_ Répondit Harry

_- On échappe aux cours, ça ne peut que bien aller !_

_- T'as bien raison !_

Ils se sourirent doucement, ils maudissaient Hermione et Ron d'être là à les empêcher de se dire « bonjour » correctement.

_- On y va ? _S'impatienta Ron

La gargouille tourna, laissant les quatre jeunes rejoindre le bureau.

_- Entrez mes enfants_. Lança joyeusement le Directeur.

Tout l'Ordre était présent, Dumby, McGo, Snape, M. et Mme Weasley, M. Malfoy, les jumeaux, Bill, Fleur, Maugrey, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, et quelques autres. Ils avaient tous une tasse de thé dans les mains et ils discutaient. Malfoy et Snape étaient près de la fenêtre et ils parlaient à voix basse. Draco partit les rejoindre, Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule et Snape lui lança un regard compatissant.

_- Asseyez-vous. On va commencer._

Ils s'assirent tous en rond. Seuls Snape et Lucius restèrent debout.

_- Pour commencer, merci à tous d'être venu si tôt. Hier nous avons eu avec Severus des informations très importantes venant du Lord … Il pense pouvoir attaquer, dans la semaine, sûrement ce weekend, et ici-même._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui a changer pour qu'il se décide à attaquer ?_

_- Il est … En forme et très motivé. Plus encore que d'habitude …_

_- Vous êtes sûr qu'il attaquera ce weekend Lucius?_

_- Presque sûr oui._

_- On devrait faire partir les élèves chez eux dès vendredi soir, mais discrètement …_ Ajouta Severus

_- Discrètement ?_

_- Oui, s'il voit que tous les élèves partent il se doutera que vous étiez au courant … Et …_

_- Et ?_ Interrogea le Directeur

_- Et on est les seul à qui il en a parlé … Pour l'instant_. Répondit Lucius.

Harry se leva et parla d'une voix claire.

_- Je serais prêt !_

_- Harry … _Essayait de résonner Dumbledore.

_- Je peux le faire !_

_- Potter ! Il est trop dangereux !_

Draco s'était levé en bombe et tout le monde le regardait tel des carpes hors de l'eau.

Il reprit plus calmement

_- Il ne faut pas qu'il attaque cette semaine, personne n'est prêt, et … On va tous y rester._

_- Mais non Draco._ Reprit Dumbledore. _J'ai confiance en Harry, et en tous les gens présents ici, je sais qu'on peut le battre._

_- Vous voulez dire que, s'il attaque maintenant, ça sera LA bataille finale ?_

_- Je pense oui, s'il vient, il ne laissera pas Harry s'en sortir encore une fois, il faudra bien qu'Harry le tue si on veut voir la semaine prochaine …_

_- Oh …_

Draco se rassit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il n'avait pas imaginé que la fin arriverai si tôt. C'était seulement dans quelques jours. Harry le regardait, il voyait qu'il était mal et il voulait le réconforter. Malgré tous les gens autour d'eux il avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

Le silence régnait, tout le monde regardait le survivant prendre son pire ennemi dans ses bras et lui parler tout bas en passant sa main sur son dos.

_- T'en fais pas … On va y arriver, je vais le tuer et on sera libre._ Murmurait Harry.

_- T'es sûr ? Tu penses que tu es prêt ?_

_- Ais-je d'autre choix que d'être prêt ? _

_- Draco, fais lui confiance, je suis sûr qu'il en est capable. _

Lucius s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Harry le regardait soufflé, il était très étonné des paroles du grand blond et il lui sourit reconnaissant.

_- Je lui fais confiance, mais il est vraiment puissant …_

_- Mais Potter l'est encore plus. J'en suis sûr._

_- Merci M. Malfoy. Alors, les élèves seront renvoyés chez eux ?_

_- Je pense qu'on peut demander leur avis._ Intervint Ron. _Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui voudront se battre._

_- Oui, seuls les élèves majeurs et volontaires pourront rester, les autres partiront par portoloin, ça sera plus discret que par le Poudlard Express._ Conclut Dumby.

Alors que tous les présents acquiesçaient, Draco se serra plus fort contre Harry, imperceptiblement.

_- Restes avec moi aujourd'hui, s'il te plait. Je veux pas aller en cours._ Lui dit-il

_- D'accord._

Lupin fit un signe a Harry pour qu'il les rejoigne lui et Sirius. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vu, et ils voulaient prendre des nouvelles du jeune brun.

Draco resta avec son père en regardant les yeux rivés sur Harry.

_- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit Lucius tout doucement.

_- Lui quoi ?_

_- Potter, c'est lui …_

_- ??_

_- L'union écarlate …_

_- Oh … Pourquoi ?_

_- Ça me paraît évident en vous voyant. Jamais il ne t'aurai réconforté avant._

_- On est amis depuis qu'on est dans l'Ordre._

_- Amis ? C'est tout ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Je ne te crois pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te soutiens. Jamais je ne te jugerai sur ça. Après tout, c'est un gars bien, non ?_

_- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais … C'est Potter …_

_- Et alors ? C'est un homme comme un autre, peut être un peu plus populaire, mais un homme normal._

_- Oui, c'est un HOMME. Ça ne vous choque pas ?_

_- Non, absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas si vieux jeu que ça …_

Draco sourit, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, mais il se sentait soulagé en un sens, libéré d'un secret. A cette pensée il se souvint qu'il devait dire à Harry pour ses weekend. Il se mit a paniquer.

_- Père …?_

_- Oui Draco?_

_- Harry veut savoir ce qui se passe le weekend …_

_- C'est normal non ?_

_- Je suppose oui, je lui ai promis de lui dire, mais je ne sais pas comment …_

_- Lances toi, ne réfléchi pas trop. Il comprendra …_

_- Hum … D'accord._

Midi arriva vite et tandis que les adultes partaient de l'école, les jeunes partirent vers la grande salle.

_- Ah j'ai trop faim moi !_ Beugla Ron

_- Moi non …_ Dit Harry.

_- Moi non plus. On sort ? _Proposa Draco

Harry hocha la tête et ils laissèrent les deux autres devant la grande salle pour rejoindre le parc.

_- Ry', je vais pas te mentir, j'ai vraiment peur là …_

_- Dray … on peut le faire ! J'en suis sûr, je peux le battre !_

_- Et si t'y arrivais pas ? T'y a penser à ça ? On se fera massacrer !_

_- Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé ? Dois-je te rappeler que je sais que je dois le tuer depuis que j'ai 11 ans ? Bien sûr que je me suis déjà dis que j'y arriverai pas ! Un petit gars comme moi, battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Forcément que j'y crois pas, mais que veux-tu, faut bien essayer !_

_- Pourquoi il y a cette guerre ?! On est jeune, on devrait pas avoir à s'occuper de choses comme ça, on devrait vivre innocemment, sauf que nous, on a jamais été innocent ! Il y aura plein de morts, des jeunes, des moins jeunes, les élèves qui vont vouloir se battre, ils sont suicidaires … face à des mangemorts, c'est presque impossible de survivre !_

_- Pourquoi tu es si pessimiste ? Je sais qu'on est mal ! Et le pire, c'est que toutes ces vies reposent sur MES épaules, sur les miennes, pas les tiennes, pas celle de Dumby, non, les MIENNES ! Je sais qu'il y a que moi qui peut les sauver et je ne m'en crois pas capable, alors remue pas le couteau dans la plaie … S'il te plait …_

_- Je suis désolé … Je suis à cran … Il faudra que je me batte du côté de Voldemort le temps que tu t'occupes de lui … Et ça me dégoute._

_- Ça te dégoute ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu veux savoir … Mon secret ? Ce que je fais le weekend ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Tu connais un sort pour retirer les camouflages ?_

_- Oui._

_- Fais-le._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Vas y Harry, tu veux savoir la vérité …_

Il ferma les yeux, Harry le regardait, interdit, puis il lança le sort.

Il écarquilla les yeux face à ce visage blafard, creux, fatigué.

Sentant sa protection disparaître, Draco décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et il retira sa chemise, laissant ses nombreuses marques à la vue du brun, choqué.

_- Qu'est-ce que … ?_

_- C'est Lui, il m'a choisit._

_- Choisi ? Choisi pour quoi ?_

_- Pour … Baiser._

_- QUOI ?!_

- …

Draco baissa les yeux, Harry était rouge de colère. Pas contre Draco mais contre cette pourriture qui osait poser les mains sur lui, sur SON Draco.

Il le plaqua contre lui, et le serra fort, le plus fort possible.

_- Je vais le tué, peut importe comment, il va payé cette enflure ! Je le jure !_

_- Ry' … Je suis désolé …_

_- Arrête ! C'est pas toi qui dois t'excuser ! Tu n'y es pour rien, je vais le massacrer ! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! C'est pas possible ! Ça dur depuis que tu t'absentes le weekend ?_

_- Oui … _

_- Oh, il va payer ! Je vais te venger ! Je te le promet !_

_- Ry' … T'énerve pas …_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Il n'y a que moi là, pas besoin de crier …_

_- Désolé Dray, je suis en pétard ! Tu comprends …_

_- Oui … Tu le tueras, c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, reste avec moi, tout le temps. Je veux profiter de toi le plus possible !_

_- Dis moi tout ce que tu veux, et je te le donnerai, je m'en veux de pas avoir demandé avant. On aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher …_

_- Non, t'aurais rien pu faire. Fallait protéger ma couverture …_

_- Une couverture ne vaut pas ce prix à payer…_

_- Ry' … Juste, fait moi oublier, je t'en pris …_

_- Oui … _

Il l'embrassa tendrement, imaginant qu'il devait laver chaque centimètres de sa peau de l'horreur du psychopathe.

Draco voulait s'abandonner, entièrement. Il voulait oublier et ne plus jamais se souvenir, il voulait tout remplacer par Harry, tout ce qui pouvait le concerner. Tout vivre avec lui.

Ils se firent plus demandant, leurs langues s'étaient rejointes, leurs mains les serraient plus forts.

Harry allongea Draco sur le dos, dans l'herbe, et tout en l'embrassant il passait ses mains sur les marques du torse, doucement.

Draco détachait la chemise du brun, la tête rejetée en arrière sous les frissons provoqués par les lèvres d'Harry qui s'attaquaient maintenant à son cou. Harry était doux et c'était bizarre pour Draco d'avoir de telles sensations … Il s'était habitué à la douleur. Le brun descendait sur son épaule, sur son torse, il posait de légers baisers sur chaque bleu, sur chaque blessure, il faisait passer tellement de sentiments rien qu'avec ses baisers. Draco en était bouleversé, tant de douceur …

Harry passait ses mains sur tout le corps lisse et blanc du blond, il découvrait entièrement cette peau, il n'oubliait aucun centimètres, il voulait tout gouter. Draco avait toujours la peau fraiche d'habitude, mais là, il bouillonnait d'envie. Harry trouvait qu'il avait un goût sucré, raffiné mais tout aussi masculin, Merlin ce qu'il aimait cette saveur !

Draco découvrait lui aussi le corps d'Harry, cette peau bronzée si douce sous ses mains, Harry était toujours chaud, plus chaud que lui, mais là, ça le brulait presque. La découverte avait vite laissé place à une envie pressante, un désir violent.

Leurs pantalons ainsi que leurs caleçons partirent rejoindre les chemises et sans pudeur, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Déclenchant d'intenses frissons alors que leurs sexes se frôlaient.

Ils se déhanchaient sensuellement, s'embrassaient avidement. Harry plaça 3 doigts sur les lèvres de Draco, avec une petite hésitation il les lécha doucement mais abondamment et Harry le prépara, lentement, avec douceur. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Il voyait la peur, appréhension, mais aussi le désir dans ses prunelles d'orage alors il faisait de son mieux pour prendre son temps, pour ne pas le forcer.

Lorsque Draco fut bien détendu Harry se plaça doucement à l'entrée du blond et le pénétra lentement, en l'embrassant tendrement. Le blond grimaça légèrement mais le plaisir prit vite le dessus et il bougea les hanches pour inviter Harry à commencer.

Le brun fit de lent allés-retours pendant que Draco passait ses jambes autour de ses hanches et qu'il le faisait aller plus vite. Se laissant aller, il accéléra sans être plus violent, et il prit Draco en main.

Ils haletaient, Draco ne ressentait plus que du plaisir et il se mouvait de plus en plus dans la paume d'Harry.

Ils ne sentait plus rien, plus rien n'existait, ils sentaient quelque chose les envahir, du plaisir ? Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils sentaient une force les envelopper, ils n'étaient qu'un. Littéralement. Ils étaient chacun dans la tête, dans l'esprit, dans le corps de l'autre. Ils pouvaient entendre ses pensées, ressentir ses sensations, ses envies, tout.

Ils ne pouvaient le voir, mais au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les envahissait, une sphère rouge se créait autour d'eux, elle les englobait entièrement et elle devenait opaque d'un rouge sang vif. Personne n'aurait pu voir à l'intérieur. C'était leur magie, qui sortait de leurs corps et qui se fusionnait, leur créant une protection totale.

À partir de ce moment, où ils avaient permis à leurs corps de fusionner, ils permirent aussi à leurs âmes de s'unir. Pour l'éternité. Ensemble ils devenaient imbattables, immortels, séparés, ils seraient aussi inoffensif qu'un moldu désarmé, ils mourraient à petit feu.

Ils avaient trouvé ça dans un livre de la réserve après qu'Hermione les ait prévenu qu'une puissante magie semblait émaner d'eux.

_- Immortels ? Comme avec la pierre philosophale ? _Demanda Harry

_- Apparemment, sauf qu'on a besoin de rien, à part l'autre, pour l'être …_

_- C'est nul !_

_- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est nul ?_

_- D'être immortel ! Ça sert à rien, je veux dire … la vie n'a plus d'intérêt si elle est infinie …_

_- T'es trop bizarre Harry … Tout le monde voudrait pouvoir vivre éternellement, et toi, tu peux, et tu te plaints ?!_

_- Mais tu comprends pas … Je vois pas l'intérêt, il faut profiter de la vie, parce qu'elle est courte, alors si elle devient longue, elle ne sert plus à rien !_

_- Je suis pas d'accord avec toi Harry, regardes, on est en pleine guerre, on est immortels et imbattables ensemble, on peut le tuer ! Tu te rend compte ! Avec ça, on peut mettre fin à la guerre !_

_- Moi je ne veux pas être immortel ! Voldemort l'est, et je ne veux pas être comme lui !_

_- C'est juste le temps de le tuer ! C'est jusqu'à ce weekend … seulement. _

_- Regardes, il y a un antidote ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on redevienne mortels, je suis sûr qu'on peut la faire cette potion !_

_- Harry … Moi je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité …_

_- Draco, je t'assures que ça ne servirait à rien !_

_- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, alors je te fais la promesse, si tu acceptes qu'on finisse cette guerre avant, que je ferai cette potion et on la boira, parce qu'il faut qu'on la boive tous les deux pour qu'elle marche._

_- D'accord. Si tu promets que juste après on la boit, je veux bien qu'on essaye de tuer Voldemort avant …_

_- Tu te rend compte de la chance qu'on a ? On a la possibilité de le tuer comme jamais personne n'a eu cette chance … C'est un miracle !_

_- Si tu le dis …_ Baragouina Harry.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le remercia en une longue litanie. Il voulait VRAIMENT rester pour l'éternité avec Harry, mais si celui-ci ne le voulait pas, il respecterait son choix, et vivre une vie simple et normale avec lui. C'était en tout cas, ce qu'il espérait …

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Je vous demande pardon ! Énormément, pour ce gros retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, pas au niveau du texte, mais au niveau du temps, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue et j'arrivais pas à me prendre 10 minutes pour écrire … J'espère ne pas avoir trop bâclé la fin, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé alors je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe … Je le reposterai corrigé plus tard._

_J'ai le bac blanc de Français mercredi alors je ne pense que que j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite ce weekend, je m'en excuse d'avance !_

_Je me rattraperai pendant les vacances ! C'est promis, j'écrirai à fond pour vous pondre le plus de chapitres possibles =)_

_Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui review et qui m'ajoute dans leurs favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir et je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! Je m'efforcerai de poster plus souvent à partir des vacances ( le 06/02 pour ma zone) et après je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture normal !_

_Xo !_

_Low_


	12. It's Over

**Genre : Romance/Slash**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Chapitre 11: It's Over ...**

Harry avait tenu à dire que Hermione et Ron se qui s'était passé, qu'ils étaient maintenant immortels, mais Draco lui avait rappelé qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant de leur relation …

_- Il faut quand même qu'on leur dise ! On trouvera une excuse pour le pourquoi !_

_- T'es fou Harry ! Si on a mit tout le monde sous oubliettes ce n'était pas pour rien, il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Il y a trop de fuite !_

_- Mais on s'en fou, il ne peut plus nous tuer, alors peut importe qu'il le sache ou non, et puis on l'avait aussi fait pour ton père, qui n'est plus une menace …_

_- Ouais, c'est pas faux. D'ailleurs, à propos de mon père, tu sais, il est intelligent et il a quelque peu … Deviné._

_- Deviné ? Pour nous deux ? Comment ?_

_- Bah il avait remarqué que j'avais changé, et il m'a dit un jour, qu'il voyait que j'étais... Amoureux … Et hier il a deviné que c'était toi, quand je me suis énervé à la réunion …_

_- Ah bah c'est pas malin ! T'es trop flague Dray !_

_- Sympa … Je suis tellement amoureux que ça sort par toutes les pores de ma peau, et toi tu arrive à critiquer ! T'es pas cool là …_

_- Oh Dray ! T'es trop choux !_

_- Bon d'accord, on leur dit. Mais soit on ne dit rien soit on dit tout, j'ai bien dit TOUT._

_- Ok ! Va pour tout !_

Sur ce ils étaient partis chercher Ron et Hermione et les amener à la salle sur demande.

_- Vous avez quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_- Oui Herm. Avant tout, on voudrait que vous ne parliez pas, que vous attendiez la fin pour faire le moindre commentaire._ Commença Harry

_- Oui d'accord. Pas de soucis ! _Lança Ron

_- Parle pas trop vite Ron, vous allez être … Choqués ?_

_- Oui, choqués c'est fort possible._ Confirma Draco.

_T- 'en fais pas mec, on ne dira rien ! _

_- Merci Ron. Donc … Depuis le fameux cours de sortilèges où on a fait quelques exploits, Draco et moi nous sommes … Rapprochés. Hermione tu dois te souvenir de notre discussion à la bibliothèque où tu m'avais annoncé que nous étions des âmes sœurs ? Et bien tu avais raison. Tu as du aussi lire quelques livres sur ce qu'on appelle l'Union Ecarlate, c'est ce qui nous arrive._

_- Et on l'a accepté depuis longtemps alors on espère que vous accepterez aussi, puisque de toute façon, Harry et moi ne pouvons plus vivre séparément. On vous le dit maintenant car après que tu nous ai dit qu'il y avait une sorte de puissance autour de nous, on a fait des recherches et il se trouve que depuis qu'on a … Fusionné, nos âmes, nos magies fonctionnent ensemble. _

_- Et on est invincibles, et immortels tant qu'on reste ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait vous le dire. Il nous faut un plan pour l'attaque de Voldemort. On peut le battre très facilement à nous deux, seulement il faut qu'on soit assez près pour que nos magies s'assemble et en même temps pas trop près pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons …_

Après un bon moment de blanc, où Hermione semblait réfléchir et où Ron avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et était à la limite de baver tellement sa bouche était ouverte, Draco leur lança :

_- Vous pouvez parler maintenant, on a fini …_

_- Whoaw ! Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?_ Se réveilla Ron

_- Je m'en doutais ! C'est un peu grâce à moi en plus !_

_- Merci Hermione … T'as rien à dire sur un plan plutôt ?_

_- Hum … Il faut que Draco reste près de Voldemort, qu'il trouve une bonne excuse pour rester avec lui et quand tu viendra pour le tuer, il …_

Hermione passa une bonne demi heure pour annoncer son plan, qui était étonnement déjà bien ficelé pour ne pas avoir été réfléchit avant.

Le trio passait son temps à parler de la guerre alors que Draco devait rester avec les Serpentards pour bien cacher sa couverture.

Dumbledore avait annoncé lors d'un repas que tous les élèves seraient renvoyés chez eux pour le week-end, prétextant de gros travaux dans le château et il avait discrètement convoqué les élèves de 6eme et 7eme année, pour leur demander qui voulait participer à la bataille et qui voulait rentrer chez lui.

Tous les griffondors et serpentards avaient décidés de rester se battre, pas tous dans le même camp d'ailleurs, et quelques serdaigles et poufsoufles, mais vraiment très peu pour ces derniers.

Le vendredi soir, c'était la folie, il fallait renvoyer les jeunes par portoloins, organiser les groupes de bataille, le déroulement entier, la protection maximale du château etc …

Les profs étaient sur les nerfs, les élèves anxieux ou excités, personne dans un état normal en tout cas.

Seuls quelques membres important de l'Ordre avaient été mis au courant de « l'équipe » Harry-Draco pendant la bataille.

Draco, Lucius et Severus feraient semblant de tirer sur l'Ordre, les loupant à chaque fois, et l'Ordre devait faire pareil.

Ils partirent rejoindre le Lord lorsque leur cicatrice les brûla au petit matin du samedi.

Harry commençait à vraiment stresser, il prenait peur, et si l'Union n'était pas assez forte pour battre le mage noir ?

Hermione le rassurait tant qu'elle pouvait en lui rappelant, qu'à lui tout seul, il était capable de le tuer, alors avec Draco en plus, il était certain qu'il puisse le faire.

Ils étaient tous, élèves et profs dans la grande salle, attendant. La plupart des Serpentards étaient aussi partis rejoindre les rangs du Lord, et d'autres, avaient tenus tête à leurs parents, refusant de se battre pour le mal, et ils prenaient conscience maintenant qu'ils devraient se battre CONTRE leurs parents si ce n'était pas avec.

_- Les barrières du château sont attaquées ! Ils arrivent. Tout le monde à son poste_. Dit tranquillement Dumbledore au centre de la salle.

L'annonce eut pour effet de faire stopper tout le monde dans leurs activités.

Harry se tendit, un calme et un silence pensants s'abattirent sur la salle entière. Puis chacun partit à son poste. Certains dans le parc, d'autres dans les étages, d'autres encore dans les tours.

Harry devait rester à l'écart tant que Voldemort n'était pas repéré.

Il se plaça donc dans la tour d'astronomie pour observer sans être vu.

De la tour, il avait une vue sur tout le parc. Il était encore calme, seuls certains membres de l'Ordre étaient droits, prêts à l'attaque.

On entendait des coups de tonnerre, c'était le bruit des sorts frappant les protections du château.

Les bruits se firent plus fort, le sol tremblait. Un énorme craquement sonore retentit, obligeant Harry à se boucher les oreilles, et une masse noire gigantesque envahit alors le parc.

Les sorts se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens, les rayons rouges percutaient les verts. Un fond sonore de chocs et de cris était permanent aux oreilles du brun, au dessus de toute cette violence, cette hargne destructrice.

A l'extérieur de la bataille, un petit groupe se détachait de la foule. Deux têtes décapuchonnées, entourées de Mangemorts, une tête nue, et une tête blonde.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. Draco avait réussit à rester son protégé, le plan semblait bien débuter.

_- Harry ! Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout !_

_- Ah, désolé Mione … Regarde, ils sont juste là !_

_- C'est Draco avec lui ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Il a réussit ! Ça commence bien !_

_- Oui … Il me reste combien de temps avant d'agir ?_

_- Il est bien trop entouré pour l'instant. Il faudra bien que ces mangemorts se battent ! Tu crois que Malfoy et Snape sont avec eux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas … Comment fait-on pour savoir ?_

_- Il faudra voir s'ils tirent sur l'Ordre …_

Ils restèrent quelques temps à observer la bataille. Des silhouettes tombaient au sol, certaines se relevaient … D'autre non.

Ils prenaient conscience que des centaines de personnes risquaient leur vie sous leurs pied, et que beaucoup la perdraient.

_- Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir comme ça ! J'y vais !_

Harry partit en courant, dévala les escaliers, passant à côté de duels, sauta par dessus des masses noires au sol, et sortit en trombe dans le parc.

De là, la bataille prenait une toute autre dimension. Il était impossible de repérer qui que ce soit dans cette foule, transpercée de rayons colorés alors Harry ferma les yeux et rechercha l'aura de Draco.

Il avançait, les yeux fermés, évitant instinctivement les sortilèges le visant, sentant de plus en plus la magie de Draco amplifier la sienne.

Draco, qui était avec Voldemort, sentait qu'Harry approchait. Il était confiant, il avait confiance en Harry, même la main du Lord dans son dos ne le gênait plus, il n'y pensait plus. Seule la puissance d'Harry qui augmentait dans ses propre veines au fur et à mesure occupait son esprit.

Voldemort pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait rien à faire, la fin était proche. Que Voldemort gagne ou perde, dans quelques minutes, tout sera fini.

Harry marchait toujours, laissant son instinct le guider.

_- Harry Potter !!! Maître !!_ Crièrent les mangemorts entourant le Lord.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur des dizaines de baguettes pointées dans sa direction.

Il était encerclé mais aucun ne tiraient.

_- Potter, Potter, Potter. Ravi de vous revoir ! _Lança la voix froide et aiguë de Voldemort.

_- Moi de même Tom. Pour cette dernière rencontre._

_- On se tutoie maintenant ? Harry ?_

_- Pourquoi pas._

_- Très bien. Laissez moi passer._

La ronde se brisa juste en face d'Harry, laissant le mage et Draco pénétrer dans la ronde.

_- Tu dois surement connaître mon nouveau bras droit. Draco._

_- En effet … Une si grosse pourriture ne peut pas se louper._

_- Que l'éloge à mon égare Potter. J'aimerais te retourner le compliment, mais je ne ferais pas de sarcasme pour tes dernières minutes à vivre._

_- Draco, ne soit pas si méchant. Il a bien le droit à un peu de pitié avant que je ne le tue, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Si maître. Vous avez raison._

_- J'ai toujours raison mon cher Draco._

Draco jouait parfaitement son rôle de bras droit. Voldemort le protégeait, il fermait son esprit à toute tentative du Lord, il était assez proche pour qu'Harry sente sa magie s'amplifier à chaque seconde. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, fût qu'après sa dernière phrase, le Lord rapprocha Draco, qui était déjà bien trop collé à lui au goût d'Harry, pour lui déposer un « tendre » baiser sur les lèvres … Draco ne broncha pas, jouant son rôle parfaitement.

_- Si vous pouviez m'éviter ce spectacle écœurant, j'apprécierai._

_- C'est vrai que ça doit être dommage de savoir que l'on va mourir célibataire, un si grand héros, célibataire, c'est vraiment triste Harry._

_- Pas tant que ça, Tom. Je pense que l'on pourrait commencer à se battre, pas que j'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, mais tout de même._

_- Tu a raison. Je me demandais, avant toute chose, comment avez vous pu savoir que l'on allait attaquer aujourd'hui, vous étiez tous prêt lorsque nous sommes arrivé._

_- En effet. Disons que c'est notre petit secret._

_- Bien._

Le Lord poussa un peu Draco pour qu'il s'écarte de lui, ce qui lui permit de se rapprocher discrètement d'Harry. Les deux hommes se mirent en position de duel.

Ils lançairent alors un sort, tous les deux en même temps et leur deux baguettes furent reliées par les sorts fusionnant entre eux. Ils étaient bien à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre. Et Draco lança un sort pour les englober dans une sorte de bulle protectrice. Aucun des mangemorts à l'extérieur ne pouvaient y entrer. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la bulle.

Alors que les deux guerriers commençaient à s'affaiblir, et que le rayon d'Harry diminuait dangereusement Draco se rapprocha de lui.

Il savait que Voldemort ne lâcherait pas sa concentration, car si le sort d'Harry le touchait, il mourrait. Il se plaça donc juste derrière Harry alors que les mangemorts s'excitaient, ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Draco dans cette bulle transparente.

Certains membres de l'Ordre profitèrent de l'agitation pour en stupéfixer quelques uns.

Les combats reprenaient de plus belle.

Draco était donc collé dans le dos d'Harry, dont le rayon reprenait du terrain. Il avait placé ses mains sur son ventre, et il le caressait, tandis que son bassin ondulait doucement d'avant en arrière.

Voldemort ne comprenait plus rien, il essayait de ne pas lâcher sa baguette mais il était sidéré de voir l'attitude du blond.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

_- Eh bien … J'aide mon chéri. Tu disais toi même que mourir célibataire ne devait pas être cool, eh bien, tu en fera l'expérience mon CHER Tom._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Tu es mien ! Je t'ai fais mien !_

_- Non, je suis à Harry, depuis toujours, nous étions destinés._

_- Foutaises ! _

_- Non Tom … Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis TRES longtemps déjà ! Tu n'es rien, rien du tout Tom !_

_- Malfoy ! Quand j'aurai tué ce morveux, j'aurai ta peau ! Tu va le regretter !_

_- Je ne pense pas non !_

Draco était énervé maintenant, il voulait qu'Harry le tue, et tout de suite ! Il se mit alors à embrasser le coup du brun, le mordillant un peu partout. Il lui donnait toute son énergie magique, en lui prouvant son amour, infiniment.

_- Fais-le … Dès que tu le sens, fais-le. Tu n'as qu'un seul essai._ Murmurait le blond à son oreille.

_- Merci de la pression … Dray_

_- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire …_

_- Oui …_

_- Harry …_

_- Hum … ?_

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime Draco. AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le rayon rouge d'Harry tripla de volume en devenant vert, Draco se collait mortellement contre son dos, lui transmettant toute sa force. Le sort d'Harry prit l'avantage sur le tout petit trait rouge du Lord.

Il essayait de relancer, encore et encore son sort, mais son fin filament était incapable de faire reculer le puissant sort du petit brun.

Pendant 10 grosses minutes, Harry gagnait du terrain, mais il s'affaiblissait, et Draco aussi, il était agrippé à lui mais il semblait ne plus avoir beaucoup de force. C'est alors que les mains du blond descendirent de son torse pour se placer autour de son ventre. Ils reçurent tous les deux une violente décharge et la baguette d'Harry pulsa dans ses mains crispées.

Voldemort se prit le sortilège mortelle en plein torse et fut éjecté 2 mètres plus loin, dans la paroi de la bulle.

Il resta figé, raide comme un piquet, sa face de serpent dégoulinante de sang, son torse avait explosé sous la force du choc et il fumait presque. C'en était tellement gerbant …

Harry restait debout, pétrifié. Il venait de le tuer, il venait de gagner. La guerre était finie, il avait vaincu.

_- Oh bordel de merde t'as réussis !_ Avait lâché Draco en se laissant tomber sur le sol. _T'as réussis ! Tu l'as tué ! C'est fini... C'est fini !!_

Puis il avait pointé sa baguette vers le ciel et avait lancé des milliers d'étincelle d'or, qui retombait sur la bataille.

Les duels s'étaient arrêtés, les mangemorts étaient soit morts, soit stupéfixés quand Draco colla sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

_- Voldemort est tombé ! Harry Potter à vaincu ! La guerre est finie, et l'Ordre à triomphé !_

Des cris de joie retentirent, Draco se relevait tant bien que mal, exténué, et il serra Harry dans ses bras.

_- Tu as réussis … Je savais que tu y arriverais !_

_- Oui … Il est vraiment mort hein ?_

_- Oui ! C'est fini ! Tout est fini !_

- …

_- Ça va Ry' ?_

_- Oui …_

- … _?_

_- Je t'aime. _

_- Je t'aime aussi ! On est libre ! Tu te rend compte ! Oh bordel, tu es tellement génial !!_

_- C'est grâce à toi …_

_- C'est nous deux. Ensemble, mais surtout toi !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et posa un baiser plein d'amour sur ses lèvres. Harry lui rendit timidement, vaguement conscient de tous ceux qui les regardaient, derrière la bulle.

Draco la retira enfin et une vague de cheveux roux, en majorité, et une tornade brune leur fonça dessus.

Harry était serré dans tous les bras, Draco aussi, pour ceux qui n'était pas choqué de « l'annonce officielle » que les garçons venaient de faire.

Eh oui, il venait tout juste de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. En couple.

C'était l'euphorie générale ! Quelques membres s'occupaient de faire transplaner les mangemorts à Azkaban, d'autre aidaient à soignés les quelques blessés du côté de l'Ordre.

Ils s'étaient vraiment bien battus et il n'y avait pas eut beaucoup de blessés graves, les seuls blessés seraient remis sur pieds d'ici quelques petits jours.

Harry était parti s'assoir dans un coin, fatigué de tout ce monde et de l'effort qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Draco, lui était avec Lucius et Severus, ils discutaient.

_- Bravo Draco, tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle, il n'a rien comprit lorsque tu as rejoins ! Il était __éberlué !_ Annonçais Lucius en serrant son fils contre lui

_- Je dois dire qu'il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup de monde, de chaque côté, était choqué ! Je ne l'ai pas été … Enfin pas beaucoup, simplement parce que vous m'aviez prévenu avant … Dans le cas contraire, j'aurai réagis comme eux !_ Continua Severus.

_- C'était vraiment intense … Tant de magie, d'un seul coup …_

_- Oui Draco, surtout quand tu as posé tes mains sur son ventre …_

_- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait … Une sorte d'instinct …_

_- Draco, il est tout seul là bas … Tu devrais peut être le rejoindre, non ?_

_- Oui Père, vous avez raison. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! _

Draco les quitta et rejoignit Harry dans son petit coin, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui.

_- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?_

_- Hum … Euh … ça va._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui … Je suis fatigué, et je me sens un peu patraque après tout ça … C'est tout._

_- Tu veux aller dormir ?_

_- Non merci._

_- D'accord, comme tu veux._

_- Merci Draco … D'avoir été là._

_- C'est normal … _

_- Hum ?_

_- Bah oui … Je t'aime, on ne fait plus qu'un, c'est normal que je sois avec toi dans ce genre de moment. Bien que j'espère que ça ne sera pas toute les semaines !_

_- Oui ! J'espère aussi !_

Ils rigolèrent, c'était drôle, mais pas de quoi se fendre la poire … Les nerfs lâchaient, c'était enfin fini et ils commençaient tout juste à le réaliser.

_- C'est vraiment fini hein Harry ?_

_- Oui Dray, c'est fini._

_- Le week-end prochain je serai avec toi hein ?_

_- Oui Dray …_

- …

- …

_- Il ne me touchera plus … Hein ?_

_- Il ne le fera plus jamais … C'est promis_

Draco avait le regard dans le vide, Harry le regardait un peu inquiet.

Il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et lui posa un léger baiser papillon sur ses lèvres fines en lui murmurant ces deux mots : _C'est fini._

_To be continued …_

* * *

_Voilà !_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour écrire ce chapitre ! J'étais tellement prise que je n'arrivais a écrire que 5 mots par 5 mots ( et j'exagère à peine … ) Enfin voilà, j'ai réussis et j'espère qu'il vous a plus !_

_Je suis maintenant en vacances et je pourrais me reconcentré sur ma fiction ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ces petits retard, ces derniers temps …_

_J'aurai besoin de votre avis : Je vais démarrer une nouvelle fiction ( quand celle là et Fusion Totale seront terminées) qui sera principalement entre Harry et Lucius. Ça sera un UA mais je me demande si je peux faire un Draco/Severus en parallèle où si je fais carrément une autre histoire entre eux deux … C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre avis …_

_J'aurai aussi dans mes projets ( plus ou moins lointains) un petit Harry/Severus … Mais je n'ai encore aucune idée pour le moment … Peut être un UA, peut être pas … Donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plait !_

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs, surtout ceux qui reviews et qui me font énormément plaisir ! J'ai eu pas mal de nouveau lecteurs, qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, et je les remercie aussi très chaleureusement ! Savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! 3_

_Xo !_

_Low !_


	13. Babies

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre 12 : Babies**

- _Harry !! Harry ouvre-moi !!_

Harry ouvra un œil, puis un deuxième, il grogna.

- _Harry!!_

_- Ry', va lui ouvrir ou je la tue !_ Grogna Draco

Dumbledore avait autorisé les deux garçons à rester ensemble pour la nuit, grâce à leur exploit. Harry s'extirpa avec mal de la couette, et des bras de Draco, et alla ouvrir à Hermione qui tambourinait toujours sur la porte de la chambre en criant.

- _Oh Harry ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On dormait …_

_- C'est Ron ! Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ! Tous les autres sont réveillés ce matin mais pas lui !_

_- Hermione calme toi … Ron c'est une vrai marmotte … Il dors tout le temps, il a sûrement du ce réveillé avec les autres mais maintenant il fait sa nuit, t'en fais pas, on ira le voir cet après-midi …_

_- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Il est dans le coma !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Pomfresh ma l'a dit … Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer mais elle sait que c'est un coma magique …_

_- Hermione … Je …_

_- Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il meure …_

_- Moi non plus !_

_- Harry … Je … Je suis enceinte …_

_- Quoi ?! T'es … T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui … J'aurai du avec mes règles hier … Et je ne les ai pas eue …_

_- Oh, mais ça peut n'être qu'un retard, avec la pression de la guerre, tu as du être un peu perturbée …_

_- Peut être … On verra, mais je le sens … ça se sent ces choses là …_

_- Ecoutes, tu sais que je suis là. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me voir, je serai là d'accord ?_

_- D'accord_

_- Pas trop tôt non plus Hermione …_ Lança Draco du lit

_- T'en fais pas Draco, pas trop tôt, il est 10h quand même …_

_- 10h ?! Oh bordel, faut que j'aille rejoindre mon père !_

A la suite de cette réplique on entendit des pas courir dans la chambre et claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

_- Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler …_

_- Oui, pas de soucis, allez rentre, on sera mieux qu'à la porte._

_- D'accord, on prend un truc à manger et je te raconte quand Draco sera parti …_ ajouta la jeune fille tout bas

_- D'accord … Dobby !_

Ils s'assirent sur le lit défait et Dobby apparu dans un craquement sonore.

_- Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ?_

_- Oui Dobby, est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous apporter un petit déjeuner ?_

_- Oui Monsieur, que voulez-vous Monsieur ?_

_- Un café fort avec des tartines et de la pâte à tartiné choco-noisette._

_- Et un thé pour moi s'il te plait Dobby._

_- Bien Monsieur et Madame Hermione. Dobby vous emmène ça._

_- Oh attend Dobby, Dray ! Tu veux quelque chose ?_

_- Oui s'il te plait !_ entendit dont très faiblement de la salle de bain.

_- Prend lui un chocolat chaud, très chaud s'il te plait._

_- Bien Monsieur. Dobby revient vite._

Seulement 2-3 minutes plus tard Dobby revint avec son plateau, alors que Draco sortait de la salle d'eau, habillé et coiffé, il attrapa le chocolat, embrassa Harry rapidement et salua Hermione avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Ils se mirent à grignoter tranquillement mais Harry se leva brusquement en direction des toilettes. Hermione l'entendant vomir ses tripes se précipita vers lui.

_- Harry ! ça va ?_

_- Oui … J'ai du avoir mal avalé, c'est rien._

Il se releva, se rinça la bouche à l'eau claire et ramena Hermione dans la chambre.

_- C'est de ça que je voulais te parler …_

_- Comment ça, de ça ?_

_- Tu as été vomir … Quand tu as tuer Voldemort, j'ai vu que vous avez eu une poussée d'énergie lorsque Draco à posé ses mains sur ton ventre …_

_- Accouche Hermione, je comprends rien !_

_- Justement, c'est toi qui va accoucher …_

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Tu sais, c'est rare, mais ça arrive qu'un sorcier tombe enceinte … c'est déjà arrivé auparavant … Mais que entre deux sorciers très puissants._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- Toi et Draco, vous êtes très puissants, et encore plus ensemble … Et vous avez … Couchez ensemble, vous avez fusionné, ça ne m'étonne pas que l'un de vous deux soit enceinte … Je ne savais juste pas, si ça aller être toi ou lui …_

_- Je suis perdu Hermione … Moi ? Je serais enceinte ? C'est impossible …_

_- Si tu ne me crois pas … Viens voir Pomfresh, ou fait un test …_

_- Non ! C'est impossible, je suis un mec Hermione !_

_- Ok, ne fais rien, ne me crois pas, mais tu verra dans quelques mois, quand tu va te mettre à gonfler …_

_- Mais …_

Harry ne pouvait plus rien dire, il était choqué. Il regardait son café, qu'il avait reprit dans ses mains, sans le voir et restait bouche bée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pensant, il posa sa tasse, se leva et se plaça devant le grand miroir à pied de Draco. Il était torse nu et il se regardait.

Hermione se leva et se plaça à côté de lui. Il regardait son ventre dans la glace et il posa sa main dessus.

Il restait un long moment comme ça, la main sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, puis il lança :

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie … On va aller voir Ron en même temps._

_- Oui, c'est une sage décision Harry …_

Ron était allongé tout au fond de l'infirmerie, les autres étaient en train de discuter avec leurs proches, assis sur leur lit.

Pendant qu'Hermione allait s'assoire au chevet du roux, Harry parti rejoindre l'infirmière.

_- Excusez moi professeur … J'aimerai vous parler … En privé …_

_- Oh oui , venez dans mon bureau._

_- Voilà, nous serons mieux ici. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?_

_- Vous savez ce qu nous sommes, Draco et moi ?_

_- Oui … Un … couple …_

_- Oui. Et Hermione m'a parlé de la possibilité qu'à un sorcier de … Tomber enceinte … lorsqu'il est avec un autre sorcier puissant._

_- Euh, oui, c'est arrivé … Quelques rares fois._

_- J'aimerai faire un test._

_- Un test ?_

_- Un teste de grossesse …_

_- Oh … Vous pensez l'être ?_

_- Je ne sais pas … C'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé … Elle pense que c'est possible._

_- Bien. Je vais faire un test mais vous n'aurez les résultats que dans 2 jours._

_- D'accord. Pas de soucis._

Elle se lève et va chercher un flacon qu'elle tend à Harry. Il boit et elle lance un sort. Un papier apparaît. Harry se penche pour voir, le papier est tout blanc.

_- Pour l'instant il est blanc, et dans 2 il sera devenu Bleu, si c'est un garçon et Rose si c'est une fille. Vous me direz si vous voulez savoir le sexe ou non._

_- D'accord. Merci. Au faite, je voulais aussi vous demander … Pour Ron … Il va s'en sortir ?_

_- Il est pour l'instant dans un coma magique, on ne sait jamais combien de temps ils peuvent durer, 2 jours, 2 mois, 2 ans, 20 ans, on ne sait jamais … Mais il faut garder espoir!_

_- Oui …_

_- Allez le voir._

_- Qui ?_

_- … Et …_

_- Oui …_

Il sorti du bureau et rejoignit Hermione au côté de Ron.

_- Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir … Il est fort Ron, tu sais._

_- Je sais … J'espère. Elle t'a dit quoi alors ?_

_- Elle m'a fait un test, j'aurai les résultats dans deux jours… En attendant, faut que j'en parle à Draco, non ?_

_- Oui, ça serait bien …_

_- Ron est au courant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être qu'il s'en doutait, mais j'en suis pas sûr …_

_- Si tu es vraiment enceinte, tu veux garder le bébé ?_

_- Oui ! C'est sûr ! Et toi ?_

_- Aucune idée … Je pense que je ne réalise pas bien, et puis … Draco doit aussi donner son avis …_

_- Oui, c'est sûr …_

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse son entrée dans la pièce.

_- On m'a dit que vous étiez là …_

_- Salut Dray, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?_

_- Bien. Dumbledore a dit devant le magenmagot que nous étions tous les trois des espions pour l'Ordre, donc ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. Eh Harry, je voulais te montrer un truc … C'est depuis ce matin !_

Il souleva sa manche gauche et Harry écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'un énorme sourire naissait sur les lèvres sur blond.

Sa peau blanche était redevenue immaculée, plus rien ne la salissait.

_- Oh !! Dray !!_ Cria Harry en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il le serrait tellement fort que Draco étouffait presque.

_- On a survécu à hier, et toi tu veux me tuer en m'étouffant ? C'est pas cool Ry' …_

_- Oh Dray ! C'est parti !! C'est vraiment parti !_

_- Oui ! Severus et mon père ne l'ont plus non plus. C'est depuis qu'il est mort !_

_- Oh c'est tellemeeennnnnnnnnt génial !_

Harry était vraiment heureux mais l'infirmière le ramena sur terre en toussotant dans son dos.

_- Oups, excusez moi … La marque des ténèbres a disparue !_

_- C'est une bonne nouvelle que nous annonce là …_

Harry saisit tout de suite le sous-entendu de Mme Pomfresh, il fallait qu'il en parle à Draco. Mais comment ? Et quand ?

_- Dray … Je peux te parler … seul à seul._

_- Oui, bien sûr, c'est grave ?_

_- Non, enfin, je sais pas, à toi de me le dire …_

Ils avaient perdus leur sourire, Harry appréhendait la réaction de Draco, et Draco était inquiet de ce que voulait lui annoncer le brun. C'est en silence qu'ils partirent dans le parc, sous leur arbre …

-_ Ecoute, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Hermione m'en a parler et j'ai été voir l'infirmière pour en être sûr. Il fallait que je t'en parle avant d'avoir le résultat, parce que tu es autant concerné que moi._

_- De quoi tu parles Harry ?_

_- Si je te dis, entre un homme et une femme._

_- … ?_

_- Ventre …_

_- Accouche Harry je comprends rien !_

_- Je le ferai … Dans 9 mois …_

_- …_

Il fallu quelque seconde à l'information pour atteindre le cerveau du blond qui laissa tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol.

_- Harry … Tu es sérieux ? C'est possible ?_

_- Oui … c'est déjà arrivé, quand des sorciers sont vraiment puissants …_

_- … Et comment on peut être sûr ?_

_- On saura dans deux jours. Et si je suis … Enceint, on pourra aussi savoir le sexe du bébé, si on le veut …_

_- Whow … C'est … inattendu …_

_- Tu m'en veux pas ?_

_- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu l'as pas fait tout seul cet enfant …_

_- Oui mais …_

_- Harry … Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répette ? Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, t'es tout pour moi, alors si on a la chance d'avoir un enfant, ce que très peu de couple gay peuvent faire, je ne laisserai pas ça passer … C'est notre bébé, fruit de notre amour … Si tu veux le garder, je le veux aussi. Perso je ne pense pas avoir à réfléchir plus longtemps… Et toi ?_

_- Je dois avouer que ça me fait peur … Très peur. C'est tellement bizarre, je veux dire, on a 17 ans, on est des mecs, on sort tout juste de la guerre, on a pas encore de vie, et on va avoir un bébé … Il y a de quoi flipper non ?_

_- Oui ! Et c'est normal ! Moi aussi je flippe, mais je me dis qu'une chance comme ça, on ne l'aura pas deux fois, je t'aime, je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Je sais que ça fait hyper cliché, tafiolle et tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est comme ça. De mon côté c'est comme ça !_

_- Du mien aussi ! Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi, mais c'est quand même super flippant !_

_- Mais oui Harry c'est flippant ! C'est normal ! C'est la vie, la vie est flippante ! tout est flippant quand on ne connaît pas ! Et je serai là, je serai toujours avec toi, même quand tu sera un gros ballon ronchon qui veux des fraises !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se mirent à rigoler, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et il le berçait doucement. Leur décision est prise. Dans deux jours, ils seront fixés.

[ 2 jours plus tard ]

_- Harry tu viens ?!_

_- J'arrive, j'arrive !_

_- On va être en retard !_

_- Relax ! Le papier sera toujours là dans 5 minutes !_

_- Ah bah enfin !_ Lança Draco alors qu'Harry sortait enfin de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche.

Ils partirent vers l'infirmerie. Draco était excité comme une puce alors qu'Harry flippait comme jamais.

_- Bonjour professeur !_ Lança le blond joyeusement à l'infirmière

_- Bonjour , vous m'avez l'air de bonne humeur !_

_- Très bonne ! Harry flippe mais moi j'ai hâte de savoir !_

_- Normal c'est pas toi qui va gonfler !_ Répliqua Harry.

_- Roh, relax Ry' !_

_- D'abord, voulez vous savoir le sexe ?_

_- Non !_ Répondirent-ils à l'unisson

-_ Bien ! ça sera la surprise alors, dans un peu moins de 9 mois, vous saurez !_

_- Il est enceint alors ?!_ S'exclama Draco en sautillant

_- Oui !_

_- Oh c'est génial ! T'a entendu Harry !!_

Il le serra fort contre lui tout en continuant de sautiller.

_- Draco, si tu continu à me secouer comme ça, je vais finir par te lâcher mon petit dèj' sur tes belles chaussures !_

_- Oh, oups … Désolé !_

Il fit une moue adorable, comme d'habitude, une moue de celle qu'Harry ne pouvait pas résister, il fondait littéralement à chaque fois.

_- Je trouve qu'à la fin des guerres, il y a beaucoup de naissance._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, vous êtes le troisième à qui j'annonce cela._

_- Qui d'autre ?_

_- Miss Granger, c'est confirmé, et votre cousine ._

_- Ma cousine ?_

_- Miss Tonks._

_- Tonks ?!! Sérieux ! Elle est enceinte ?!!!_

_- Oui , elle est enceinte aussi._

_- Wow ! C'est génial ! Rémus a enfin accepté !_

_- Professeur, vous pensez que c'est du à quoi ?_

_- La peur de perdre l'autre … En temps de guerre, les gens hésitent moins à faire l'amour à ceux qu'ils aiment, et lorsqu'ils survivent, en général la femme est enceinte, preuve de leur amour et de la peur qu'ils ont eut de se perdre … Je pense que c'est du à ça._

_- Oui vous avez sûrement raison !_

_- Preuve d'amour ? ça veut dire que tu m'aime Dray ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'es con Harry Potter ! Bien sûr que je t'aime !_

Harry lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa fougueusement en lui murmurant :

_- Je sais ! Et moi aussi je t'aime, Draco Malfoy …_

L'infirmière retourna à ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est ça qui est beau quand une guerre se fini, c'est de voir à quel point ceux qui sont toujours là, sont encore plus soudés, et amoureux qu'avant.

_To be continued …_

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement car je pars demain matin et je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de beaucoup écrire pendant cette semaine … vous devinez la suite, oui je prochain chapitre sera un petit peu en retard … Encore… Et je m'en excuse énormément !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il n'est pas très long, mais il me permet d'installer deux-trois petites choses avant de passer à la suite !_

J'ai lu, ce matin, une interview de Tom Felton alias notre petit blond préféré, qui a dit une chose qui nous réjouira tous, en tant que fans des HP/DM : « _Harry et Drago sont presque liés l'un à l'autre, et ils se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. »  
« C'est vraiment une étrange relation entre l'amour et la haine. C'est bien que l'on puisse interpréter nous-même comment et pourquoi tout ceci arrive. Nous avons tourné quelques trucs vraiment intéressants avec Daniel - moi le sauvant et lui me sauvant. Pour une fois, nous ne faisons __pas que nous chamailler » _C'est exactement ce qu'on veut pour ces deux là, non ? En tout cas, moi j'aurai tellement aimé que leur relation soit plus approfondie dans l'histoire, mais bon … JKR a voulu qu'Harry finisse avec Ginny et Draco avec Astoria, c'est bien dommage je trouve =)

_Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! Et merci à tous ceux qui review à chaque chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Low !_


	14. Six

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Chapitre 13 : Six**

8 mois plus tard, au Terrier.

_- Alors Harry, comment tu te sens ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_- Euh … Gros._

_- Oui, nous aussi, mais psychologiquement ?_

_- Euh … gros. Non … j'ai un peu peur, je crois._

_- Ça va bien se passer !_

_- Je suis vraiment très gros ! Plus que toi et beaucoup plus que Tonks, tu trouve pas ?_

_- Si, mais ce n'est pas bien grave ça …_

_- Et moi, j'aime te voir comme ça !_ Lança une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

_- Draco, tu sais que ça ne va pas le rassurer que tu lui dise ça … _Ajouta un belle femme aux cheveux roses.

_- Merci Dora …_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco s'était rapproché des membres de l'Ordre, notamment de sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks, bientôt Lupin. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, toujours à se chamailler, cassant les oreilles des autres. Et depuis 3 mois, ils vivaient tous au Terrier, Harry, Draco, Tonks, Lupin, Severus, Hermione et les Weasley, sauf un. Severus les avait rejoins pour plus de sécurité face aux mangemorts toujours en fuite.

_- Hermione ! Ma chérie, il y a une lettre de St Mangouste !_ Cria Mrs Weasley en entrant en courant dans le salon.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?_ Demanda anxieusement Harry.

_- Que son état n'est pas terrible et qu'il faut que j'y aille._ Dit la brune, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

Elle se leva, attrapa son manteau et sortie transplaner. Un silence s'abattit sur la maison et après qu'un « pop » sonore eut retentit, Draco le brisa :

_- Vous pensez que c'est grave ?_

_- Je n'espère pas …_ Répondit Harry, la voix baisse en rejoignant Draco sur le canapé et en se lovant contre lui.

_- Ça va ? T'es tout pâle … Comme moi._

_- Oui, ça va. C'est un dur, il va s'en sortir._

_- Oui … Il a besoin de repos, il le prend._

_- Comment vont tes parents ?_

_- Ça va. Mon père passe son temps au ministère alors ma mère s'occupe du jardin. Ça lui plait je crois._

_- Faudrait qu'on aille les voir un de ces jours._

Draco hocha la tête en silence, l'ambiance était lourde et personne n'arrivait à la détendre. Petit à petit, chacun se levait et montait se coucher.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dans le silence calme de la nuit, un cri retentit. Harry remuait dans son lit, frappant involontairement le blond au passage.

_- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_- Aaarrgg ! Ça fait mal ! Fait quelque chose, j'ai trop mal !!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est le bébé ? Il arrive ?!_

_- J'en sais rien, mais ça me tue !!!_

Draco se leva, paniqué et alla chercher Mrs Weasley en courant.

_- Venez ! C'est Harry !_ Criait-il en courant dans les escaliers.

_- Harry, dis-moi où tu as mal_. Dit-elle calmement.

_- Au … Au ventre, ça … ça force !_

_- As-tu perdu les eaux ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est quoi ? Veux aller à l'hosto !_

_- Bon, sortez et transplanez. Je m'occupe de prendre ses affaires._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry fût tout de suite pris en charge par des infirmières. Pendant que Draco attendait MrsWeasley près de l'air de transplanage, Harry était emmené dans une chambre.

_- , il faut faire une césarienne. L'accouchement doit avoir lieu maintenant._

_- Draco … il faut … Attendre … Draco._ Haletait-il.

_- D'accord, on va l'attendre, mais pas trop longtemps._

_- Mais, je ne suis qu'à 8 mois …_

_- C'est prématuré je sais mais pas tant que ça. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer._

_- Vous avez déjà accouché un homme ?_

_- Hum non … C'est très rare vous savez. Mais j'ai déjà fait des césariennes, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_- Oui,oui … Dray !!_

_- Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Demanda Draco hâtivement

_- Je vais accoucher._

_- Si tôt ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Tout va bien se passer . Ne vous en faites pas. Mais si vous êtes prêts, on va y aller maintenant._

_- D'accord, c'est parti._

Ils furent conduis dans un dédale de couloir blancs et stériles. Après qu'il ait été nettoyé et habillé pour pénétrer dans le bloc, Draco tenait la main du brun, déjà en sueur, tentant de le calmer, de l'aider à respirer calmement.

Un piqure d'anesthésie locale, un scalpel, du sang, beaucoup de sang. Draco qui pâli – oui, c'est possible- Harry qui rougit, de douleur.

Un bébé, un garçon.

_- Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?_

_- Scorpius._ Dit Draco.

_- Il y en a un autre._

_- Un autre ?!_

_- C'est une fille._

_- Euh … On avait pensé à quoi comme prénom pour une fille, Ry' ?_

_- Ro … Roxanne._

_- Bien. Oh ! Un troisième !_

_- Quoi, encore ?!_

_- Oui, un garçon !_

_- Harry ? Tu veux quoi comme prénom ?_

_- Lamus._ Gémit Harry.

Trois bébés, ils pleurent – respirent. On les mets en couveuse après les avoir nettoyés. Ils sont amenés à leurs parents. Un petit blond tout pâle, une petite blonde, un petit brun.

Un grand brun en pleures, de joie, de soulagement. Un grand blond en pleures, d'émotion.

_- Ils sont si beaux …_

_- Oui …_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quelle belle vision, les petits dans leur lit, un grand pour eux trois, un brun au visage épuisé mais souriant penché sur eux, son blond collé contre son dos, le menton sur son épaule, qui lui souffle, le sourire aux lèvres :

_- Merci Harry …_

Un moment de pure bonheur non rompu pendant de longues minutes- pourtant trop courtes- à regarder ces petits anges dormir paisiblement, la respiration calme, soulevant doucement leurs petites poitrines.

Des pas dans le couloir et des petites têtes passant timidement par la porte. Des Ohh !

Harry se rallonge, Draco s'assoit à côité de lui.

_- Oh Hermione, tu es là !_

_- Oui ! J'ai croisé Molly dans les couloirs et elle m'a dit que tu étais en travail. Félicitations ! En tout cas, ils sont magnifiques !_

_- Merci Mione !_

_- Ils vous ressemblent comme deux – et trois- goûtes d'eau_. Ajouta Molly.

_- Oui, ça s'est sûr !_ Confirma Draco en riant.

_- Tu dois être mort de fatigue Harry chéri ! On va te laisser te reposer. On a prévenu les autres, ils passerons demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure._

_- Et Sev' a prévenu tes parents Draco._ Compléta Hermione.

_- Merci ! Bonne nuit à tous et merci d'être venu !_

_- Bonne nuit les garçons !_

Elles quittèrent la chambre, non sans les avoir pris dans leurs bras chaleureusement, les yeux humides, très humides.

_- Ce qu'elles sont sensibles !_

_- Oh Dray, ce sont des filles, c'est normal !_

_- C'est pas pour ça ! Toi aussi t'as pleuré !_

_- Moi, c'est les hormones, toi, t'as pas s'excuse_

_- Moi ? Bon ok … J'avoue, c'est parce qu'ils sont magnifiques. Une telle perfection pique les yeux !_

_- Oui, t'as raison !_ Se moqua le brun en tirant la langue. Encore une façon pour Draco de montrer son égocentrisme.

_- Messieurs, si vous voulez dormir, on peut les prendre pour la nuit._ Proposa une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre où les deux jeunes papas étaient collés-serrés, se taquinant sur le lit.

_- Oh, non merci. On voudrait les garder avec nous. Merci_. La congédia le brun.

Ils s'endormirent non longtemps après, des étoiles dans les yeux, bercés par les petits gazouillis.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le lendemain, les deux femmes revinrent accompagnés de Tonks, Lupin et , ébahis et émus. Dans l'après midi, ce fût au tour de Severus, Lucius et Narcissa.

Aucun d'eux ne montra d'émotion, sauf peut-être Narcissa dont les yeux brillaient, ceux des deux hommes semblaient moins ternes et Lucius était embellit par un sourire remplit de fierté. Il est papy désormais et il s'est promit de mieux jouer son rôle que celui de père qu'il avait loupé.

Les deux ne perdaient jamais leur sourire. Draco encore plus car c'était une sensation inédite de voir ce sentiment si intense dans les yeux de son paternel. Ça le rendait encore plus heureux.

Aujourd'hui, les petits avaient ouvert les yeux pour la première fois.

Lamus, le blond, l'aîné, avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifiquement clairs, Scorpius, lui, avait les yeux argenté de son père, avec des teintes plus vertes par endroits, et Roxanne les avaient dans un marron tellement clair qu'ils semblaient dorés.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La nuit suivante, Lamus -se dit Laimus- se réveilla en pleurant. Ils le prirent alors avec eux sur le lit et pendant qu'ils le berçait, une infirmière frappa à leur porte.

_- Miss Granger m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle à accouché de jumeaux, il y a à peine une demie heure. Mrs Weasley est avec elle._

_- Oh ! Hermione !!_

_- On peut vous les laisser pour aller la voir ?_

_- Bien sûr, elle est chambre 302, c'est au bout du couloir._

_- Merci !_

Ils entrèrent chambre 302, Hermione était allongée sur son lit, deux petits bébés tout roux contre sa poitrine.

_- Félicitations Mione !_ Lança Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas écraser les bébés.

_- Merci ! Tu crois qu'ils se sont passé le mot pour naître tous en même temps ?_

_- Oui, peut-être !_ Rigolèrent-ils.

_- Lui, c'est Ron Jr et lui Steven._

_- Ils sont adorables !_

_- Pas autant que les notres !_ Rajouta Draco

_- Roh, t'es nul Dray ! Ils le sont tout autant !_

_- Regarde comme ils ressemblent à Ron … _Dit la jeune fille, la voix se brisant.

_- Oui … C'est vrai. Où est Molly ?_

_- Partie téléphoner à mes parents, entre autres._

_- Ils vont êtres tellement heureux ! _

_- Oui, j'en suis sûr !_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Visites le matin suivant, les parents d'Hermione étaient en effet vraiment très heureux, très émus. Ils étaient aussi contents de revoir Harry et de voir les triplets.

La nuit suivante, Tonks donna naissance à une petite fille aux cheveux roses, nommée Sophie.

_To be continued …_

* * *

_Voilà les bébés, eh oui, 6 d'un coup =) J'espère que ça vous a plus !_

_Désolé pour ce retard -encore!- !_

_Merci à vous tous, ceux qui lire et qui review, et aussi les autres, de me lire tout simplement même si j'aimerais avoir l'avis de tout le monde ^^ !_

_Xo_

_Low !_


	15. Annonce de l'auteur

_**Comme vous avez pu le remarqué, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**_

_**Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que je ne posterai pas cette semaine car je pense - c'est fort probable- que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue ... Il n'est pas du tout au point et comme je ne veux rien poster de brouillon, je ne veux pas gâcher cette fin d'histoire, je la posterai quand je serai vraiment satisfaite. De plus, je vais essayé de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien - et long si possible- alors ça sera peut être pour la semaine prochaine, ou la suivante ... Je ferai de mon mieux.**_

_**Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ... Je vous remercie chaleureusement, vous tous qui me suivez, qui me lisez, et qui reviewez ! Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à vos reviews et vos compliments que je continue d'écrire !**_

_**Ma nouvelle fiction HP/LM en parallèle avec une DM/SS est en court d'écriture et je commencerai à la poster quand celle-ci et Fusion Totale seront terminées. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour me lire ! =)  
**_

_**Merci et à très bientôt =D**_

_**Xo**_

_**Low !  
**_


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : HP/DM**

**Epilogue ...  
**

5 ans plus tard …

_- Roxanne ! Viens que je te coiffe !_

_- Mais pouquoi ? Veux pas coiffé …_

_- Roxanne …_

_- Vérus …_

_- Allez, viens ici princesse._

Severus se met à rire en prenant la petite blonde sur ses genoux. Doucement il lui brosse les cheveux, ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds.

Il fait une queue de cheval haute en laissant sa frange retomber sur son front pâle, puis usant un peu de la magie, il boucle les cheveux de la queue en belles boucles.

_- Voilà, tes cheveux, c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut t'habiller._

_- Oh non !!_

_- Si si, tu veux être une princesse jusqu'au bout ?_

La petit fait une moue à tomber par terre, mais qui me marche pas sur Severus, enfin, presque pas, il lutte intérieurement pour ne pas céder et se mettre à rire, et il garde son sérieux, regardant la blondinette du haut de ses 1m85.

La fillette laisse tomber sa moue et tend les bras vers le grand brun, qui l'attrape et lui fait un câlin en souriant.

_- Tu verra, tu va être magnifique. Encore plus que d'habitude._

_- D'accord ! Mais alors z'aurai le droit de prendre Sévi ave' moi après ?_

_- D'accord tu pourra le prendre._

_- Vouaiii_

Severus pose la petite sur le lit et lui enlève ses vêtements, pour les remplacer par une robe. Magnifique, blanche et verte pâle, avec des rubans verts bien sûr. Des petites ballerines vertes avec un nœud blanc sur chaque, et un ruban vert autour de l'élastique des cheveux pour finir.

_- Voilà ! Magnifique !_

_- Peut aller zouer ?_

_- Tu peux jouer ici, pour ne pas abîmer ta belle robe. Pendant que j'habille les garçons._

_- D'accourd Vérus._

_- Scorpius ! Lamus ! A votre tour !_ Cri t-il.

On entend des bruits de pas courant dans le couloir, et deux petits garçons, l'un blond comme les près et à la peau pâle, l'autre brun, avec des petits reflets clairs, la peau légèrement basanée, entrent de courant dans la chambre pendant que Severus repose la blonde sur le sol, sa girafe « Sévi » dans les bras.

_- Oh ! Comme t'es zolie Rox' ! _Lance le petit blondinette

_- Whoawww._ Confirme le brun

_- Merssssssi _. Répond le blonde tout sourire en sautillant.

_- Et vous allez être aussi beau tous les deux. Lamus, je commence par toi, viens là._

Le blondinet s'avance et se laisse assoir sur le lit. Avec un peigne, Severus coiffe ses cheveux de façon à se que sa mèche ne lui tombe pas dans les yeux, juste légèrement sur le front, le reste des cheveux revenant vers l'avant comme s'il était dos au vent, et que celui-ci soufflait doucement.

Ses beaux cheveux lisses sont très disciplinés et le brun n'a aucun mal à les faire tenir dans la position choisie. Ensuite, il tente de faire tenir en place les cheveux du brun, qui repartent toujours vers le ciel …

Il les coiffe plutôt vers l'arrière et avec l'aide d'un peu de spray, il arrive à les faire tenir, sauf une toute petite mèche de cheveux, retombe en haut à droite de son front. Le grand laisse la mèche considérant que ça faisait bien, et que de toute façon, la mèche ne voudrait pas tenir avec le reste des cheveux.

Il enlève leurs vêtements, faisant bien attention à ne pas les décoiffer, puis il leur passe une chemise un peu dorée pour le brun, et un bleue pâle pour le blond. Viens ensuite le pantalon, blanc, avec les coutures de la couleur de la chemise, un pantalon de toile. Et un petit pull en cachemire à fermeture, de la même couleur que le pantalon.

Une fois terminé, Severus regarde les trois enfants côte à côte, plutôt -très- satisfait du résultat. Ils sont tout beaux, tout propres. Fin prêt pour la cérémonie.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il s'habille aussi. Un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, des chaussures noires. Un coup pour les cheveux, et ils descends avec les petits dans le salon.

Il y a déjà énormément de monde. Les triplets courent rejoindre les autres enfants, Sophie est habillée de la même robe, seulement au lieu du vert, les rubans sont roses, les jumeaux, eux aussi sont habillés comme Lamus et Scorpius, seule la couleur diffère.

Severus, lui, va rejoindre les adultes. Tonks, Lupin, Hermione, M. et Mrs Weasley discutent.

_- Tu as réussis avec les triplets ?_ Demande la brune

_- Oui, c'était pas si difficile._ Répondit-il en prenant la brun dans ses bras et en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il y a 3 ans, l'hôpital avait appris à Hermione que Ron ne se réveillerai probablement jamais, que son état s'était encore empiré, la brune avait eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter et Severus avait été là, pour l'aider. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés et aimés.

Les jumeaux savaient qu'il n'était pas leur père mais ils le considéraient un peu comme tel, mais Hermione, leur rappelait de temps en temps qui était leur père, comment il était, elle voulait faire perduré sa mémoire, et Severus l'y aidait, comprenant sa douleur.

_- Tu as eu un beau résultat en plus, ils sont vraiment magnifiques._

_- Toi aussi, et tu as réussis à coiffer les jumeaux, c'est un exploit !_

Il se met à rire, entrainant les autres avec lui.

Ils regardent tous les enfants, ils jouent et sautent un peu partout. Ils y a plein de monde partout et ça les rend intenables, complètement surexcités.

Ayant grandis tous ensemble, les six enfants sont vraiment très proches, ils sont presque comme des frères et sœurs. Il y a certain moment où ils sont très turbulents, comme aujourd'hui, mais souvent, ils jouent calmement, sauf peut être les jumeaux, qui eux, ont une batterie indéchargeable, ils n'arrêtent jamais !

Quelques signes de magie ont commencés à apparaître autour d'eux, surtout les triplets, qui seront certainement très puissants, vue la puissance de leurs pères, quand ils sont très énervés, on peut ressentir et presque voire une bulle de puissance magique autour d'eux.

Les jumeaux, eux sont très farceur, à croire que tous les jumeaux Weasley sont destinés à l'être. Ils rendent leur mère folle, qui n'arrive pas toujours à les gérer, mais Severus arrive vite à la rescousse, il lance LE regard et ils se calment instantanément, ça ne dure pas bien longtemps mais c'est efficace sur le moment.

Sophie, animagi accomplie, se change souvent en petite louve rose. Elle sait que ça amuse les autres alors elle le fait. Son père avait peur pour elle au début, peur que sa « condition » de loup garou puisse être un problème pour elle, mais pas du tout, Severus avait trouvé une potion tue-loup encore plus efficace, qui arrivait à empêcher totalement Remus de se transformer. La pleine lune n'était plus un problème pour lui. A sa grande joie et à celle de Tonks qui se sentait beaucoup mieux, Remus ne déprimant plus.

_- Il y a presque tout le monde d'arrivés je crois. Je vais aller voir si Harry a besoin d'aide._

_- D'accord ma belle. _

Hermione quitte le groupe non sans avoir eu un bisou de Severus.

_- Ah ! Ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux !_ S'extasie Mrs Weasley.

_- Ah Molly, tu ne va jamais t'y faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est vrai, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, Hermione allait vraiment mal, et tu l'a sauvée._

_- Elle m'a aussi sauvé … C'était un sauvetage mutuel._

_- Oui, tu as raison. Enfin, je suis heureuse de vous voir si bien maintenant._

_- Merci Molly. C'est gentil._

_- Bonjour à vous_. Les interrompt un grand blond.

_- Lucius ! Comment vas tu ?_ Demande Severus

_- Très bien, c'est un très beau jour ! Et toi ?_

_- Bien ! Bonjour Cissa._

_- Severus, je suis heureuse de te voir !_

_- Moi aussi ma chère._

Après avoir donner une accolade à Lucius, il fait un baise main à Narcissa.

_- Je devrais peut être aller retrouver Draco …_

_- Oui, c'est une bonne idée._

Sur ce, comme la brune avant lui, Lucius monte à l'étage, cherchant son fils.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_- Harry, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?_

_- Oui, Hermione, rentre._

La jeune femme ouvre la porte de la chambre et y trouve un brun, en caleçon assis sur le lit.

_- Bah ! T'es pas habillé ?_

_- Hum … je réfléchis._

_- Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu va être en retard ! Et t'es pas coiffé non plus ?! J'ai bien fait de monter moi. Allez, met ton costume !_

Elle prend la chemise blanche posée sur un cintre, et lui tend. Il l'enfile. Ensuite, son pantalon de costume blanc, et la veste.

Elle lui passe son nœud autour du cou et ajuste les cols, les pans de la chemise, son bas de pantalons sur le chaussures. Une fois bien habillé, elle s'attaque à ses cheveux. Lui, ne bouge pas, il semble encore réflcihir.

_- Bon Harry, dis-moi à quoi tu réfléchis comme ça ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Ça va changé quoi ? Par rapport à avant ?_

_- Harry … Ne me dis pas que tu veux plus ?_

_- Bah si je veux, mais, qu'est-ce qui va changé ? Ya forcément quelque chose qui changera, non ?_

_- Non, pas forcément. C'est surtout pour officialisé et c'est symbolique, mais rien ne va changer dans votre relation._

_- D'accord …_

_- Arrête de stressé Harry, tout va bien se passer ! _

_- Tout le monde est arrivé ?_

_- Oui presque._

Le brun respire profondément, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer … Pendant que le brune tente de discipliner ses cheveux. Mission impossible … un coup de peigne et ça sera bon !

_- Voilà, tu es magnifique !_

_- Merci Mione …_

_- Vraiment Harry, ne stresse pas comme ça ! Au moins, j'ai pas à te dire de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas faire couler ton maquillage_

_- Oui ! Au moins !_

Ils rigolent doucement, et la brune, un peu -beaucoup- émue, le prend dans ses bras.

_- Hermione, ne pleure pas, sinon ton maquillage va couler_. La taquine t-il

_- Oui ! Je ne pleure pas. Je ne pleure jamais tu le sais bien !_

_- Exactement ! Ah ma Mione ! Je t'aime tu sais ?_

_- Oui ! Et je t'aime aussi mon ti Harry ! Je te revoie encore à 11 ans, dans le train pour aller à Poudlard. Tu ne connaissait rien au monde magique, et maintenant regarde toi, sorcier puissant et accompli, sur le point de te marier !_

_- Je te revoie réparer mes lunettes ! Et te moquer de Ron avec sa tache sur le nez …_

_- Oui … Ron …_

_- Hermione … je suis sûr qu'il est avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est mon meilleur ami, il est forcément là._

_- Oui … c'est toujours dur tu sais … même avec Severus._

_- Je sais Hermione … pour moi aussi c'est dur. Mais il est toujours avec nous, dans notre cœur, et c'est le plus important n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait vraiment fier de toi aujourd'hui !_

_- Oui ! Il serait en train de se goinfrer de biscuit apéritif, alors que rien à commencer._

_- Et il n'arriverait pas à te dire à quel point il serait heureux._

_- Et à quel point tu es belle dans cette robe ! Tu est vraiment splendide !_

_- Merci !_

Ils se reprennent dans leurs bras avant d'entendre le prêtre demander à tout le monde de venir s'assoir.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_- Draco ? Tu es là dedans ?_

_- Oui, entrez._

_- Tu t'en sors ?_

_- Euh, oui je crois._

Draco est debout devant son grand miroir à pied, son costume déjà enfilé.

_- Tu es vraiment très beau._

_- Merci Père._

_- Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Bizarre … ?_

_- C'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas trop, il faut que tu profite bien ! C'est important._

_- Oui … Je n'arrive pas à mettre le nœud …_

_- Je vais te le faire._

Draco se retourne vers son père, il lui met correctement son nœud pap' et une fois fait, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

_- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._

_- Merci père …_

_- Tellement de choses ont changés depuis que vous êtes ensemble … Moi j'ai changé, toi tu as changé, tout est tellement mieux !_

_- Je trouve aussi !_ Ajoute Draco en rigolant

_- Et les petits, ils sont si mignons !_

_- Oui, ils sont fantastiques !_

_- Ils me rappellent toi, qui voulait toujours faire le fou, même si je t'en empêchais, je sais que ta mère te laissait faire quelques fois, quand j'étais absent_

_- Oui, c'est vrai ! Elle me laissait courir dans le jardin en disant, tant pis pour les fleurs !_

Draco a les yeux dans le vague en laissant ses souvenirs lui revenir.

Lucius lui sourit paisiblement, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui remettre en place une mèche.

- O_n y va ? Tu es prêt ?_

_- Non … On y va pas …_

_- Mais si, allez !_

_- Je suis obligé ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bon alors on y va !_

Lucius prend la main de son fils et ils descendent les marches, tout le monde s'installe sur les chaises à l'extérieur, le prêtre est tout au bout.

Une petite musique d'ambiance se fait entendre, pas la musique moldu du mariage, une autre, choisie par Draco, une paisible et entrainante musique.

Au bras de son père, Draco avant entre les rangs, les invités sont tous tournés vers lui, il sourit, heureux, Lucius sourit, fier.

Ils marchent côte à côte, lentement, la tête haute, le dos droit, distingués, imposants, magnifiques.

Ils saluent d'un signe de tête le prêtre, Draco reste à côté de lui, Lucius se met en retrait.

Au bout de l'allée, Hermione parle aux enfants, sur ses ordres, Lamus et Steven avancent, marchant à petit pas, souriant à la foule, sur leurs pas, Scorpius et Ron. Hermione à un petit pincement au cœur en les voyant, portraits crachés de Ron et Harry, plus jeunes.

Elle disparaît dans la maison alors que Roxanne et Sophie, adorables, marchent le long de l'allée, en lançant des petits confettis sur la foule. Elle sont vraiment très mignonnes, à croquées, sous les yeux attendris des invités.

Quelques secondes à peine après, Hermione réapparait, avec, à son bras, Harry.

De l'autre côté, Draco sourit franchement, il l'admire pendant qu'il marche. Il est si beau, Draco en est tout ému. C'est le moment, ça y est. Plus de retour en arrière possible, plus de retour souhaité non plus. Plus rien existe pour eux, sauf l'un l'autre, ils sont plongés dans leur regard, humides.

Les voilà face à face, les yeux brillants, souriant amoureusement.

Hermione va rejoindre Severus, Lucius et les enfants pendant que le prête commence son discourt.

« _Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union entre Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy [ … ]_ »

Après avoir échangé leurs vœux, un peu tout faits, sans trop de sincérité, malheureusement …

Roxanne s'approche d'eux avec un petit coussin dans les mains et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle le leur tend.

_- Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances_. Annonce le prêtre.

Ils prennent chacun une alliance dans la main.

_- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te prend, Harry James Potter, pour époux, dans le bonheur et les difficultés, dans la santé et dans la maladie, je serais tien, jusqu'à la mort, et après._

_- Moi Harry James Potter, te prend Draco Lucius Malfoy, pour époux, dans le bonheur et les difficultés, dans la santé et la maladie, je suis et resterai tien, pour l'éternité …_

Une phrase lourde de sens pour la fin, ce dont Draco lui fût reconnaissant. Harry passe son alliance au doigts de Draco, mais Draco, lui ne le fait pas.

_- Je voudrais dire quelque chose, avant._

_- Oui, allez y._

_- Severus ?_

Severus se lève. Il tend deux petites fioles à Draco qui les prend.

_- Harry, tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole, que je me rappelle toujours des promesses que je fais, et surtout, que je les tiens toujours ?_

_- Oui …_

_- Avant la dernière bataille, nous avons eu une discussion importante. Nous avons fait un choix qui nous a mené à la victoire … ce choix, tu as cédé pour moi, tu n'étais pas d'accord, tu l'as fait pour nous. Aujourd'hui je tiens ma promesse, pour toi. Je renonce à mon envie d'éternité, je me contenterai d'une unique vie, tant que je peux la passée avec toi. Ces fioles, c'est la potion qui nous rendra mortels. On ne va pas perdre nos pouvoirs, mais l'Union Écarlate ne nous protègera plus … _

- …

_- Nous devons la boire ensemble._

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement, des petites larmes roulent sur ses joues, l'émotion …

Draco lui tend une des fioles, Harry la prend, tremblant.

_- A la tienne mon amour …_ chuchote Draco en trinquant et en l'avalant d'un coup, en même temps qu'Harry.

Les fioles vides, Draco prend la main d'Harry et lui passe la bague au doigt, lentement en plongeant dans son regard.

_- Vous pouvez vous embrassez._ Ajoute le prêtre

Draco attire Harry contre lui et l'embrasse, doucement tendrement, puis la passion fait son grand retour, un peu interrompue par les cris de la foule.

Les plus proches les entourent de leurs bras, un gros câlin général se déclenche et la fête commence.

Un grand banquet, beaucoup de nourriture, d'alcool, de la musique, de la danse, des rires, de la joie.

Harry et Draco n'ont aucun moyen de se retrouver seul à seul alors Draco demande un slow au DJ.

Ils commencent à danser, collés-serrés, Harry, la tête sur le torse de Draco, les bras autour de son cou, Draco, les bras autour des hanches d'Harry.

_- Merci mon ange …_ Murmure le brun.

_- Pour ?_

_- Les fioles … je sais que ça a du beaucoup te coûter …_

_- Rien est trop beau pour toi, alors je l'ai fais …_

_- Mais quand même, c'était vraiment important..._

_- Je t'ai fais une promesse Harry. Je l'ai tenu._

_- Merci._

_- Je t'aime Harry …_

_- Moi aussi, ça se voit_. Dit-il en montrant sa main gauche.

_- Ça te va bien cette bague !_

_- À toi aussi, ça te va bien._ Ajoute Harry en prenant la main du blond dans la sienne et en la retournant dans tous les sens.

_- Oui … tu crois que ça le fais si on s'éclipse ?_ Demande Draco avec un air lubrique.

_- Hum … je sais pas … faut faire diversion … _

_- T'es sérieux ?_

_- Bah oui … Pas toi ?_

_- Si … En plus dans ton petit costume là … Miam. _

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et lève un sourcil, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire le brun.

_- Papa ! Daddy !_

_- Hey Scorpius ! Ça va mon bébé ?_ Demande Harry.

_- Vii ! Peux danser ave' toi ?_

_- Demande à Daddy …_

_- Daddy ! Peux danser ave' Papa ?! S'il te plaiiiiiit _

Il lui fait un grand sourire à craqué

_- D'accord, mais t'y fais attention, je veux le récupérer après. D'accord ?_

_- Ouiiii_

Draco embrasse Harry avant qu'il ne prenne Scorpius dans ses bras pour danser et il s'éloigne un peu, rejoignant les autres, qui discutent.

_- Alors, Dray ! Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Euh … marié, mortel …_

_- T'es pas cracmole c'est déjà ça !_ Se moque Severus

_- Oui ! Heureusement ! Et on a pas vieilli d'un coup non plus !_

_- Ouais ! On aurait rattraper Severus sinon !_

_- Harry ! T'es méchant avec Severus, il est pas vieux !_

_- Hermione … tu n'es pas objective, je suis désolé._

_- Et toi t'es méchant ! T'as abandonné ton fils ?_

_- Non, c'est ta maman qui danse avec maintenant, et toi non plus t'as pas tes enfants avec toi …_

_- Non, ils mangent …_

_- Ah … ils ont de qui tenir !_

_- Oui …_

Un silence tombe sur tout le monde, ça fait le même effet à chaque fois, mais cette fois, Draco rompt ce silence.

_- Il faudrait peut être arrêter de réagir comme ça, vous pensez pas ?_

_- Draco, tu peux pas comprendre …_

_- Tu crois ça ? J'ai beaucoup d'amis qui sont morts aussi, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du bon côté lors de la bataille, Ron était un mec joyeux, tout le temps ! Vous avez beau dire qu'il est toujours dans votre cœur, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut réagir ! Je vous dis pas de l'oublier, mais tournez la page ! Vivez un peu bordel, il faut arrêter ce silence de mort à chaque fois, il voudrait que vous viviez, que vous vous amusiez, pas que vous creviez de dépression. Hermione, tu as Severus maintenant, même sans l'oublier, tu peux être heureuse avec lui, tu as déjà commencé, Harry, toi aussi t'es heureux non ? Faut tourner la page !_

Un autre grand silence accueille cette tirade. Draco est tout rouge, énervé.

_- T'as raison. Faut qu'on arrête._

_- Harry je …_

_- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que tu n'en pense pas moins Herm' … il voudrait qu'on soit heureux, et regarde, aujourd'hui est un si beau jour, il faut qu'on en profite. Et regarde Severus, il est là pour toi !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai_. Confirme le concerné.

Il la prend doucement dans ses bras et elle pose sa tête sur son torse, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

- O_h regardez ! Roxanne et Junior !_ S'exclame d'un coup Harry.

Les deux petits sont en train de danser une sorte de slow un petit peu bizarre, mais extrêmement adorable !

Ils se tiennent les mains et dansent côte à côte.

_- Ce qu'ils sont mignons !_

_- Si on ne savait pas qu'ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs, on pourrait croire qu'ils vont finir ensemble …_

_- Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs … Et qui sais ce qu'il peut se passer à l'adolescence, il s'en passe des choses étonnantes …_ Lance Draco sans manqué de sous-entendus

_- Oohh Draco !_

_- Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ? On ne sait jamais !_

_- Ça ne te gênerai pas que ta magnifique fille parfaite soit avec un pauvre petit rouquin au sang mêlé ?_ Se moque Hermione.

_- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ça fait déjà un long moment que le sang n'est plus si important pour moi … Regarde Harry, c'est un sang mêlé, mais je l'aime quand même._

_- Oui c'est pas faux … _

_- C'est pas pour mon sang que tu m'aime ?_ Relance le brun.

_- Hum … Non … Tu veux savoir pour quoi je t'aime ?_

_- Oui … Dis moi._

_- Hum … Pas ici …_ Répond le blond avec un clin d'œil plein de lubricité.

_- Hum hum … Je vois …_

_- Bon, les gars, le faite pas ici vous êtes gentils ! D'ailleurs, vous comptez la faire où votre lune de miel ?_

_- Pas bien loin …_

_- Où ?_

_- Bah … Ici. _

_- T'es sérieux ? Vous ne voulez pas partir ?_

_- Non, ici c'est très bien. D'ailleurs, si vous, vous voulez partir, c'est pas de refus, on risque d'occuper TOUTE la maison …_

_- Draco ! _

_- Bah quoi n'amour ? Me dis pas que tu veux plus qu'on le fasse partout ici ?_

Harry pique un far énorme tandis que les autres éclatent de rire, sauf Hermione qui a toujours un peu de mal avec le côté « lapins » des deux amoureux.

Elle doit depuis des années, écouter à la porte avant d'entrer dans une pièce, de peur de tomber sur ces deux là l'un sur l'autre, ou plutôt l'un dans l'autre, elle avait encore un tout petit peu de mal avec ça … mais ça s'améliorait … Presque.

_- Allez, faut ouvrir vos cadeaux maintenant !_

_- Ah, bonne idée !_ Lance Draco en prenant la main d'Harry et en l'amenant vers la table sur-bondée de cadeaux de tailles et de couleurs diverses.

Ils ouvrent ensemble les cadeaux, entre les affaires classiques, comme un mixeur, un toaster, un fer à repasser – bizarre bizarre … -, les affaires inutiles, car ils sont avant tout des sorciers qui n'ont pas besoin de la plupart de ses objets, et quelques trucs plus intéressant, des livres, des bijoux et pour finir un objet qui rend pas mal de monde mal à l'aise dans la foule …

Les deux garçons éclatent de rire mais sont quand même très intéressés. Ils se demandent surtout qui à bien pu leur offrir un tel cadeau, il devait en tout cas très bien les connaître, eux, très gros pervers.

Ils feuillètent rapidement les pages du livre, le Kamasutra version sorcier, avec des images qui bougent, pour plus d'indication, évidemment.

Draco se penche vers Harry et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, personne n'entend mais vu la couleur écarlate qu'Harry prend directement, l'annonce a l'air plus qu'intéressante.

Ils discutent un peu avec les invités, les remerciant chaleureusement de leurs cadeaux, extrêmement utiles … et les remerciant de leur venue, que ça leur faisait très plaisir de les voir et le blabla habituel.

Discrètement, ils tentent de s'éclipser, ils y arrivent. Mais presque discrètement, quelqu'un les regarde.

Severus, avec Hermione à son bras, danse doucement, il est pour le moment face aux garçons qui s'apprêtent à rentrer dans la maison, le livre sous le bras. Il leur lance un regard entendu.

_- C'est lui. Le livre._ Dit Draco.

_- Quoi ? T'es sûr ?!_

_- Oui ! Regarde …_

Sur ses paroles, il mime un gros merci avec ses lèvres, Severus sourit, et lui fait un clin d'œil. Le message est clair : « oui le livre est de moi, profitez en bien, on s'occupe des invités, et vive les mariés », à quelques mots près, ça devait dire ça.

Les garçons montent alors les escaliers, mais avant d'arriver en haut, Draco coince Harry contre le mur et l'embrasse doucement. Alors que le baiser s'intensifie, ils avancent jusqu'à la première chambre ouverte, à savoir, celle d'Hermione et Severus.

'_Il ne nous en voudra pas …_' se disent intérieurement les deux garçons.

Lentement, les vestes tombent au sol. Harry, contre le mur de la chambre, laisse la tête en arrière, Draco dépose des baisers papillons partout sur son visage, dans son cou.

Il mordille un peu le lobe de son oreille, un peu la carotide, qu'il suce longtemps, jusqu'à avoir ce goût de fer sur la langue.

Il descend doucement, enlevant un par un les boutons de la chemise, embrassant la peau découverte encore et encore.

Une lente et mesurée torture, faite pour faire haleter le brun un maximum.

Le beau blond passe sa langue autour des tétons dressés, arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Il dessine avec le bout de sa langue les abdos, forme et goût sucré de la tablette de chocolat, si bonne.

Les mains posées sur les hanches du brun, il suit la ligne de poils jusqu'à la ceinture, qu'il ne défait pas, même sous les grognements de ce dernier.

Il remonte plutôt vers son visage, où il redécouvre cette rougeur qu'il aime tant et qui l'excite à un point phénoménal, il l'embrasse, passionnément, amoureusement. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches, il colle son bassin à l'autre, mais il l'empêche de bouger le sien.

Il décolle son visage pour l'admirer, si beau, réclamant plus d'attentions. Il cède sous le regard implorant de son amant et lentement, très lentement, il défait la ceinture, et fait glisser le pantalon le long de ses belles jambes bronzées et musclées. En toute volonté sadique, il lui laisse son caleçon, tissu beaucoup trop gênant au goût du brun, et dépose de légers bisous sur la bosse formée à l'intérieur.

Harry réagit à ce moment et il relève Draco pour le coller à son tour contre le mur. A son tour, il entreprend de le torturer un peu. Sachant très bien que la peau fine à l'arrière de l'oreille est le point faible de Draco, il commence par là, laissant sa langue se balader, agitant le blond qui était resté très calme jusque là.

Il suit ensuite la ligne de ses cheveux, obliger de tourner le blond pour finir sur sa nuque, la mordillant par endroit, posant des baisers à d'autres. Il passe en même temps ses mains sur le torse du blond, lui retirant sa chemise, il l'embrasse tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, chatouillant son ventre avec ses doigts.

Puis, il le fait trembler en passant des doigts en caresse aérienne le long de ses hanches fines, une des pires torture pour le blond qui est extrêmement chatouilleux.

Ses bisous descendent encore, arrivant au dessus des fesses, il lui descend son pantalon et le retourne, lentement.

Draco qui avait les mains contre le mur se trouve obligé de faire autre chose de ses mains, il les place sur la tête de Harry, jouant avec ses mèches rebelles entre ses doigts.

Harry, comme le blond auparavant, dépose des baisers sur le caleçon bombé, mais il ne tiens pas longtemps la torture, il le descend aussi, le faisant rejoindre le pantalon sur les chevilles du blond.

Il remonte l'embrasser, on sent très bien dans leur baiser l'urgence qui les taquine, l'envie intense du plaisir charnel.

Harry se colle à Draco, faisant vibrer leur désir, de plus en plus, il ondule sensuellement des hanches, les torturant tous les deux. Draco s'agite maintenant, il a envie de plus et lui fait bien comprendre d'un regard envoutant.

N'aimant pas trop le faire attendre, il part lui faire plaisir. Il laisse sa langue vagabonder le long du sexe tendu, s'attardant surtout sur la tête rougie. Après quelques temps de léchouilles, il le prend entièrement dans sa bouche et commence de lent et profond vas et viens, Draco crispe ses doigts, tirant sur les cheveux du brun.

Il s'arrête juste avant le moment fatidique, voulant quand même que ça dure plus longtemps et il remonte l'embrasser. Draco qui n'en peut plus, pousse Harry vers le lit et le bloque dessus, il s'assoit à cheval sur lui, et ondule des hanches des hanches après l'avoir libérer de son caleçon, unique vêtement qui était encore présent.

Leurs sexes se frottent l'un sur l'autre, leurs cœurs battent la chamades, à l'unisson.

Harry attrape à côté de lui, le livre.

_- Tu veux essayer ? _Demande t-il haletant.

_- Oui …_ souffle le blond.

Ils tournent ensemble les pages, découvrant des positions étonnantes, en redécouvrant d'autre déjà faite. Et avec ses images mouvantes, leur excitation était trop forte.

- O_n laisse tomber, on verra pour une autre fois, j'en peux plus mon amour …_ Souffle Draco à l'oreille d'un brun.

La voix rauque que Draco à dans ces moments là motive encore plus Harry qui place Draco au dessus de lui.

_- Fais-toi plaisir mon ange …_

_- Sûr ?_

_- Oui !_

Draco sourit, il n'est pas souvent dominant, et cette fois, Harry se laisse en dessous de son propre choix. Pourquoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée mais il ne refusera pas !

Il montre ses doigts au brun qui les lèches avec application, comme si c'était les sucettes colorées de la foire. Draco le prépare ensuite, lentement, longuement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Une fois bien son entrée bien détendue, il se place devant, un sort pour le lubrifier, et il le pénètre doucement, petit à petit. Harry grimace, il ralentit, le brun se détend, respirant à fond.

Draco l'embrasse fougueusement, jouant avec sa langue pour le détendre plus et il s'enfonce d'un coup tout au fond du brun dont le cri de douleur est étouffé par le baiser. Technique qu'il utilise souvent lorsqu'il pénètre le blond, ça aide à faire passer la douleur.

Bien calme et détendu, Draco commence à aller et venir dans l'entre chaude et humide, les yeux rivés dans les deux lacs vert sombre, profonds, envahis par le plaisir.

Au même rythme que ses mouvements de bassins, Draco saisit ce sexe, vibrant près de son ventre, et il y imprime un mouvement lent et appliqué.

Petit à petit, il accélère les deux mouvements. Harry l'aide avec ses mains sur les fesses du blond, le guidant pour le rythme.

Alors que l'extase les emporte loin, très loin, une bulle rouge se forme autour d'eux, et elle reste. Longtemps.

Ils reprennent leurs esprits petit à petit, la bulle est toujours là et c'est Harry qui s'en rend compte en premier.

_- Dray … Regarde …_

_- L'Union … Je ne … comprend pas … _Halète t-il.

_- Moi si …_

Draco le regarde, étonné. Et en plongeant dans ses yeux encore brouillés par l'orgasme, il comprend.

_- L'Union n'était pas que magique …_

_- Non, c'était et c'est toujours, l'union de nos âmes …_

_- L'amour …_

_- Et aucune potion ne peut nous retirer ça …_

_The End …_

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous à plus ! J'ai vraiment mis longtemps à l'écrire car je n'étais jamais contente de moi … je voulais finir cette fiction en beauté … _

_A vous de me dire si j'ai réussis ou pas …_

_J'hésitais vraiment sur le genre de fin que je voulais faire alors dites moi si ça vous a plus ! Et je voulais insister plus que les enfants, j'avais beaucoup d'idée dans la tête mais des idées dans tous les sens que je n'ai pas réussis à exploiter ... Je suis assez déçue de ça ...  
_

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis le début, ceux qui ont prit la fiction en cours de route, tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et encouragé ! Ça m'a beaucoup aider ! Sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussis à la finir ! Alors je vous remercie très chaleureusement et j'espère que vous suivrez aussi mes autres fictions ;-) !_

_Voilà … Je termine sur ça et ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur de me dire que c'est finit … Définitivement …_

_Je vous embrasse tous et toutes ! et merci encore de m'avoir suivit !_


End file.
